In her Father's Absence
by Ramen-For-Life
Summary: A story about Sarada while her father is absent from her life... This is a MATURE content- Naruto FanFiction.. Pairing: Sarada&Naruto... If it isn't your cup of tea, just skip it. No need to leave me reviews calling me names... Let's not be childish.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes:** **I do not own anything Naruto, nor do I claim to.**

 **I am pretty much new to sharing my FanFictions online.**

 **THIS IS A SARADA/NARUTO FanFiction… so yeah.. Mature content to follow in later chapters… and please don't leave reviews calling me names and such… That's just annoying and childish.**

I did not steal this story from darcylupin's account… That is my old account… SAME person… just moved the story to this new account where I seem to be more active…

 **Chapter One:**

 **Heartbeat**

Sarada felt a burning on her cheeks and a thudding in her chest. She was going to walk with the Hokage today to discuss her father. Her mom had put this off for a while, but now that Sarada was older and able to understand the world a little bit more. Sarada insisted and insisted over and over again for her mom to just tell her, but Sakura did not want her daughter to be brought into the light about everything her father had done in his life. Sakura left things to Naruto to explain that Sakura, herself, didn't quite get. Sarada paced in front of the Uzumaki house. She was told to report there at 5pm sharp. She wondered what on earth the Hokage could tell her that she didn't already figure out herself, or was told by her mom.

"Sarada!" Hinata called from the front door. "Come in. He is well.. he is always running late, isn't he?" She blushed at her words. Addressing the Hokage like that.

"I don't want to intrude, Lady Hinata." Sarada could not deny that she longed to step into that home, but she also knew her place.

"No worries. Himawari and Boruto are out… and I just hate for you to stand out there waiting on the Hokage. " Hinata waved for Sarada to come up the steps. Sarada followed the gesture and walked up the steps. She found herself in the doorway and Hinata had already disappeared into the other room. Sarada looked around curiously.

"I am just cleaning up the kitchen. Please make yourself at home. He should be finishing up soon in the back. I told him that you were here already." Hinata's voice carried through the beautiful home.

She breathed in deeply and could smell the faint ramen remnants. She smiled thinking about how much the Hokage loved ramen. She glanced at the hook by the door where Naruto hung his Hokage cloak and hat. She smiled thinking about how handsome he looked wearing that cloak. The warmth on her cheeks returned. She looked around to try and take her mind off her thoughts of him. She walked slowly in the home, taking every sight and detail in. She never would have thought she would find herself in the Uzamaki home.

"Sarada." The Hokage's voice filled her ears. "ready?"

"uh yeah." She said automatically.

"Okay. Let's go." Naruto turned to the kitchen and beckoned his Wife over. "We will get going. If you hear from Sakura just tell her we will be back before it's too late." He licked his bottom lip eager for his wife to kiss him. Hinata smiled embarrassed by his behavior.

"Oh Hinata.. "He chuckled.

Sarada gulped down the dryness in her throat. She had realized her eyes were fixed on Naruto and as soon as he licked his bottom lip she almost let out a noise from her throat. She always found Naruto attractive in a grown man, mentor, teacher kind of way, but today she was catching herself being awkward about it, and even a little more lustful. She turned her head quickly and just tried to focus on another part of the room. For the next minute or so all Sarada could imagine was Naruto's tongue touching his bottom lip practically begging for his wife to kiss him. Sarada shifted on her feet and tried not to think about it, but his blond hair and whiskered cheeks filled her mind.

"Okay. Okay." He playfully smiled. "No kiss… At least hug me!?" He held his arms open, and Hinata hugged him, but Naruto shifted his body so all Sarada could see was his back. She found her eyes looking over him again. She loved how he looked fit, but not too much muscle. She found her mind drifting again. She bit her lip and forced herself to start walking towards the door, and wait patiently for the Hokage. She hoped her cheeks didn't give away the way she was feeling.

"Bye, and Sarada feel free to put him in his place if he needs it." Hinata sounded stern, but she had a smile on her face as well. Hinata knew the kind of guy Naruto was.

"Yes, Lady Hinata." Sarada spoke respectfully. She felt a tingle in her spine as she thought about _putting Naruto in his place_. Those words were quickly taken out of context in her mind.

The Hokage and Sarada started walking and most of the walk felt awkward to both of them. Naruto was not quite sure what to talk about. He usually left the diplomacy and stuff to everyone else. He never wanted Sarada, Sasuke, or Sakura to feel disconnected from him though. He placed both hands behind his head and walked casually. He decided to wear his Hokage cloak, but leave the hat at home. That hat seemed silly to him anyways. Everyone in the Leaf village knew who he was.

He wanted to make Sarada to feel like she got answers she wanted or needed about her dad. He knew what it was like to not have a dad. He glanced at her as they walked. Sarada had a slightly quicker pace than him, and he took advantage of that to take in just how grown up she was now. He smiled at the thought of his two best friends residing in this young lady. She looked so grown up now, and Naruto caught himself looking over the curves of her body. He couldn't help but notice the curve of her back, and the way her hips moved so perfectly as she took her quick paced steps.

Sarada wasn't sure where exactly they were going, but continued on the road. She figured if there was any change in direction, he would let her know. She could feel his gaze on her. She wondered if he was checking her out or just checking on her. She slowly turned her eyes to him, and her dark eyes met his brilliant blue eyes, and they both blushed deep red. Sarada looked straight ahead now. _Does that mean he was checking me out? What does this mean!? Wait! It's just a guy thing, right… Mom says that guys cannot help it sometimes. Oh, great now I am thinking about my mom's lectures… oh…_

"Let's go this way..." Naruto smiled and pointed to the right. There was a small street that led off to a building of old living quarters.

"Uh, sure." Sarada didn't question him. She just followed.

"I know how lonely you must feel sometimes Sarada." Naruto led her up some steps, and into a living space.

"You know I never had my parents growing up, and the hardest things in life I had to learn on my own without the guidance of a father… and the only times I ever saw my parents.. it wasn't really them." Naruto pointed to a couch and nodded.

"this is Shikamaru's and my space away from the office. Sometimes it's too much to be stuck in that office. There is no one that knows about this place except him, and you now." He shut the door behind her once she entered the living space.

"and me?" She had been listening to everything he said, but it all sort of faded away when she found herself in a little hide out of the Hokage's all alone with her.

"well… yes." He grinned. "Sit down. Don't be rude." He gestured to the couch again. "I want you to have a safe place to come to if you ever need to talk or just get away."

"huh?" Sarada slowly sat down and adjusted her glasses that slipped down her nose slightly.

"Sarada. Life is hard, and I know the kind of person your mom is. I thought I loved her for a long, long time." He sat down next to Sarada, and his hands rested on her shoulders and he smiled brightly. "And Sasuke… well... your dad just needed more of his own dad I am sure. Your family is broken, and if there is anyone in this village that understands broken families it is me."

"but…" Sarada was still lost. She was swimming in confusion, but also staring in his big blue eyes. He was touching her and they were alone and no one knew where they were. Naruto smirked and removed his hands.

"Well then. You are at an age now where you can understand things better, and have grown up enough to make choices of your own. You can make your own opinions and piece together what you already know or think you know with what you don't know. You are rather smart… like your mom, and dad." Naruto's eyes gazed up at the ceiling and he leaned back on the couch with his hands behind his head.

"uhm. Thanks, Hokage." Sarada spoke quietly. She wondered why Naruto was going out of his way for her. She knew he had been without his parents and that many people shunned him and refused to even talk to him about his family. She looked at him stretch his body out and close him eyes. She had never seen him so relaxed. Was this like a test… or a technique he was using to catch her off guard. Sarada stared at his face feeling confused.

Naruto sighed. "16… You know it feels like so long ago for me, and yet it feels like just yesterday… "

"My mom told me you didn't become Genin till you were 17." Sarada still stared at his face. Her eyes gazed at his whiskers, then moved to his lips. She felt a burning in her tummy imagining him licking his lip at her the same way he did earlier in the day to his wife. _Oh damn Sarada… what are you thinking?_

"Oh Sakura." He chuckled. "Well, you do know I saved the village... a lot." He said in a 'beat that' sort of tone. Sarada let out a small laugh.

"Of course, I knew that. Uzumaki, Naruto; Legend of the hidden leaf, and our 7th Hokage… "

"Damn right, Sarada!" He said proudly. "Sarada I want you to know you can always come to me if you have any questions about your dad, or if you need to talk about anything." He opened one eye and peeked at her. She blushed brightly because she was still looking at him.

Sarada smiled looking down at her lap. _This must be where Naruto goes to get away from everything… his safe place to think about life and everything_

Before she really had time to register what happened next, she found Naruto's arms wrapped around her, and her ear pressed against his chest. She almost let out a longing sigh, but held it in tightly. She had never really had a male figure in her life to talk to, or even get close to, and now she has not just the Hokage, but Naruto Uzamaki. Her heart pounded in her chest as she felt his heart beat in her ear. Sarada gulped hoping that Naruto wouldn't realize she was infatuated with him. She inhaled deeply as the scent of Naruto filled her senses. Sarada felt as though she could live in this moment forever. She would never forget this feeling. As he released the hug he smiled at her and stood up.

"well then. If you want we can call it a day or we can stay and talk… what do you think?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: so this chapter is longish and probably a drawn out… so fair warning… errm… I was having a rather difficult time bringing myself to the end moment, but I finally got there…. Hopefully I have caught the momentum of the story. [Did a little editing 3-3-2018 so I am hoping this is a little more fluent]**

* * *

Chapter two:  
Too Many Thoughts

* * *

Sarada's mind seemed to drown in the idea of Naruto Uzumaki even taking a moment out of his day to speak with her. Sarada spent weeks and weeks thinking of a reason to go to him for advice, guidance, or any reason outside needing a mission. She paced in her room. She could not help but think of the way he relaxed in front her. She sighed and sat on her bed. As she closed her eyes and bit her lip- the sight of the Hokage stretched out next to her filled her mind. Her senses tingled with his presence. She could remember the smell of his cloak, and the warmth of his body.

She groaned impatiently at herself. What on earth was she going to do about these feelings. No one in the village would understand. She could never go to her mom with advice… She tapped her fingers impatiently on her lap and let out another sigh and stood up. She found herself acting so silly over something that she felt was not worth the fuss. Everything seems normal enough… Girls get infatuation with teachers, and their sensei's all the time… How could this be any different. Sarada stood up and adjusted her glasses. Everything was normal as could be. It had been a solid two months since she had been alone with Naruto, and everything was fine.

Sarada left her home and went to meet Konahomaru down at their usual meeting place. As she stepped lightly on her feet she looked towards the living quarters that many Shinobi's and students used when they had no homes to live in. She wondered if Naruto was there now, and if he was… might he be alone… or was he having a moment out of the office with Shikamaru. Sarada turned her eyes to the road before her, and she tried not to think about the way Naruto licked his lip when attempting to get his wife to kiss him goodbye.

* * *

Another week went by and Sarada still found herself longing to be in the presence of the Hokage, and to smell his cloak once again. She stood outside the Hokage's building and looked in thought. She was thinking how silly she was acting. Her mom had sent her to deliver a scroll for the medical corp. Sarada wanted to deliver it, but now she felt doubt that she could do it without making a fool of herself. Sarada finally pecked up the nerve and entered the building. For late afternoon it seemed kind of quiet inside. She always expected everyone to be rushing around trying to get last minute things done before they left for the day. She knew the Seventh was always busy and often resorted to sending shadow clones home in his absence. That she knew because Boruto complained all too often that his old man was a bad father. Sarada could understand maybe the frustration, but at least Boruto had a Father in the village. Who knows where her father is and if he is okay.  
Stopping at the famous office door of the Hokage's, Sarada told herself to keep it together. No blushing… By now people had to have noticed… especially Hokage himself. Sarada lifted her hand to knock, but right as she did the door opened and she almost knocked on Shikamaru's face.

"So Sorry…" She quickly lowered her hand and smiled nervously at the Shadow ninja.

"Oh. We were not expecting to see you." Shikamaru glanced over at Naruto, who was standing with his forehead pressed against the window and eyes staring widely at the view of the leaf village.

"It is a scroll from my mom. It should only take a moment of the Hokage's time." Sarada didn't look to long at Naruto, but rather focused on Shikamaru.

"Mom's can be troublesome and wait till the last minute to do things." Shikamaru nodded and jabbed his thumb in the air toward Naruto. "He's just about done for the day. Don't keep him too long. I have promised to meet Ino and Choji for our weekly barbeque."

"Yeah… Okay…" Sarada nodded and let Shikamaru pass by. Sarada walked in the office and heard the click of the door closing and assumed that was Shikamaru closing the door.

"Sir." She politely stood at the desk trying not to overthink what he could possibly be doing with his head against the window pane. "My mom wanted me to leave you this scroll. She said it's not urgent, but she didn't want to put it off and forget all about it…. Uhm… yeah." She felt uneasy.

"Sarada" Naruto removed his forehead from the window pane and turned his back from her. "yes. Okay."

"Uhm…" she found herself without words.

"Is that all?" he turned to her with a crooked smile.

"I… well…" Sarada was fighting for words. She didn't want to leave, but she couldn't think of any reason to say… well any appropriate reason to stay.  
Naruto bowed his head.

"I understand." He walked to his chair and sat down. "It seems I misjudged you."

"What?" Sarada looked lost.

"Well you see… I thought for sure by now you might have needed the guidance of a male adult in your life. I thought you would really take me up on the offer of confiding in me about internal struggles you might be having involving Sasuke... your dad." Naruto gave her a serious look. Sarada did not know what to say, because once again she found herself lost in his bright blue eyes, and she could feel her cheeks get warm.

"It isn't that at all…" Sarada began but lost her words. How could she have lost her words. She has always seemed to know what to say, and when to say it.

"Strong like Sakura." Naruto smiled at her and leaned in his chair a little.

"I do wish to be alone with you… I mean… well… that is… I want to talk to you about stuff… It's just I don't know how, or when, or what to do." She hoped Naruto wouldn't have heard the first part of that.

"Sarada," Naruto stood up. "Whenever you need me, all you have to do is let me know."

 _need me… did he really just say.. need me…._

"Uhm.."

"tell you what. I will keep your missions clear for this week. Tomorrow meet me where I showed you at this time. I do have to be getting home though so I hope you don't mind. Lady Hinata promised pork ramen if I made it home on time. " Naruto grinned.

Ramen… yes… For ramen he would do anything…. The word itself made him smile. Sarada nodded waved bye to him.

"Ramen…" she said leaving the office.

* * *

 **.:Next Day:.**

* * *

The next day seemed to drag on and on. Sarada found anxiousness again edging up from her stomach. She felt like she really could be sick. 2pm came along, and once again she found herself arguing with Boruto. She really wondered if her mom was right in saying Boruto is just like his dad _. I mean really… how true can that be, especially when Boruto likes hamburgers and cannot stand Ramen._ Sarada raised her fist to Boruto's head and brought it down with so much force that Boruto fell to the ground groaning.

"You really don't learn a thing, do you?" She ran off and found herself standing by the Yamanaka Flower shop. She peered in and saw Ino and Sai. Sai was poking a big brightly colored flower and had a look of thought on his face. She stared to see what was going on.

"This should do." Sai smiled respectfully at Ino and bowed his head.

"Oh Sai. Another painting challenge for Inojin?" she lifted his chin with her hand and smiled. "Hasn't Inojin proven worth to you thus far?"

"Ino you misunderstand. This is not what it seems. This will determine who cleans up tonight, and you, my sweet flower, shall be the judge!" Sai made a smile and closed his eyes delighted in the thought of Inojin and himself not fighting about talents anymore.

"You really would do that." She planted a kiss on his forehead.

Sarada glanced away at some of the flowers on a shelf nearby. She felt a little twinge of pain in her heart. She thought about what kinds of things her and her dad could have done together around the house. Would she be more willing to help her mom if her dad was around to make it fun? Would both her and her dad ignore her mom's pleas to clean the dishes… or shake out the rugs. Oh, how she hated shaking out rugs. Sarada picked up a little flower pot that had a small orange flower barely starting to bloom. She smiled. Something about that flower seemed to stand out in her mind.

"Oh Sarada!" Ino smiled and waved.

"Hm... " Sarada looked away from the flower to look at Ino.

"Looking for something in particular?" Ino spoked to Sarada as she turned to the flowers she had just brought into the shop. They needed a little grooming to prepare them to be placed in vases.

"Well, no. I was just looking. I actually have to go." Sarada waved to Ino, and Ino waved back with a cheerful "Goodbye and come back anytime."

Sarada walked passed a market shop on her way to her rendezvous. She had thought about her dad some more. She wondered if he was the kind of dad that would be a workaholic, or the kind of dad that would put value in the time he spends with his family. She had the idea that her dad was to himself, not because anyone mistreated him or anything… but because it was his personal choice. He had a lot of things in his life he was determined to achieve, and he wasn't going to let anything distract him from his goal.

"Sarada!" a pleasant, and welcoming voice snuck up behind her. She was walking up the steps to the meeting place, and Naruto had been at her foot. "Perfect timing, yes?"

"Perfect, of course," Sarada smiled. She reached the door at turned to look at Naruto.

"I would say from the look on your face… you've been thinking about something." Naruto opened the door and let Sarada enter first. He quickly shut the door and tapped the door hastily to lock it.

"I actually was..." Sarada noted the door was locked now. She wasn't sure why it needed to be locked if no one else knew about it except Shikamaru… and if all they were doing was talking… Sarada awkwardly stood waiting for Naruto to tell her it was okay to sit down. Rather than telling her to sit down, he instead swooped into the small kitchen area and started looking for something to snack on. Sarada looked around with discomfort in her stomach.

"So…" Naruto spoke to her. "What is on your mind Sarada?"

Sarada did not say anything, but instead walked to the kitchen area and watched Naruto poke his head in the cabinets above the counter. She could hear his hands pushing things around looking for something. She wondered how she would begin to explain herself to him. It wasn't that she was a shy or nervous person, but the man in the room just feet away from her was the leader of the Hidden Leaf village. He is a man that's many years older than herself; this paired with the fact he is married and has a family. She groaned in her mind and made a face of discomfort. She was at the point now that she couldn't even bare to be around him without her mind going insane with desire, and lustful thoughts.

"Oh", Naruto groaned in disappointment. He shut the cabinet door. He had intended on making some instant noodles, but there were none left. He started to walk to the living area but as he stepped to the walk way he stopped suddenly. He saw Sarada's face and smiled.

"It's okay." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "If you are not ready."

Sarada's mind snapped back into focus and realized his hand was on her shoulder, and his bright eyes were looking into hers. She reached her hand up across her chest and placed it on Naruto's hand. She smiled at him. Naruto's smile turned into a foxy smirk.

"I get it. It's not easy to express." Naruto of course was speaking of her daddy issues, and yet Sarada was far from thinking of that problem. Her fingers wrapped around Naruto's fingers and she stepped closer to him. Naruto's smirk stayed, but he could feel something different in the moment. He could feel nervousness edging in, and a little bit of curiosity.

"Sarada?" Naruto whispered. Sarada's eye's stayed fixed on his, and she made the final step to bring the both of them close enough that she could almost feel his body against her. She had no idea what he was going to do, but she had to do something. She took his hand from her shoulder and brought his fingers to her lips and lightly kissed his knuckles. Her eyes lowered to look at his skin. She was panicking on the inside. This moment could end horrifically.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: ugh… I suck at Transitions..so I apologize for the last chapter being so choppy**

 **This chapter contains MATURE content.**

* * *

Chapter Three:  
Call me Naruto

* * *

Naruto felt the warmth on her lips against his skin, and surge of electricity tingled down his spine. He found himself stuck in a moment of uncertainty. This teen that was obviously attractive, had his fingers to her lips. He felt something deep within him tempt him to respond to Sarada with a sensual physical gesture. Naruto thought about how Sarada's cheeks would turn pink around him. He thought about the way they've awkwardly caught each other's eyes after checking each other out.

"This is why you haven't come back to see me?" Naruto was calm as he spoke. He tried to think about what he should've said. _Were those the right words to say?_ Naruto was never good with mature topics, and dealing with other people's emotions. Sarada merely nodded in response to his question. Naruto watched as Sarada's cheeks turned pink. She lowered both their hands, and let go of her hold on his fingers. Both of them let their hands rest at their sides as they looked into each other's eyes.

"I am not sure what the two of us should do about this, y'know?" Naruto's voice was almost a whisper. He could almost feel their bodies touching, and he found himself wanting to feel her touch again.

"Neither do I, Hokage," Sarada's closed her eyes and bit her lip trying so hard to stay in the moment. She just wanted him to know that no matter what happened here she wouldn't regret a second of it.

Naruto raised his hand to her neck and caressed the soft skin along her jawline with his thumb. He watched this young lady biting her lip torn between whether he should act on these feelings or not. He could see how much she wanted this moment in her eyes before she closed them. Sarada slightly turned her cheek to encourage Naruto that his was a good feeling. His thumb was now caressing her cheek. Naruto watched her face as he caressed her skin. He slowly moved his fingers down her neck. He brought his body close to hers. Their bodies now touching.

Sarada released her lip and opened her eyes and a smile crept across her face. Naruto could see the pleasure in her smile, and in her eyes. Her hands slowly found themselves moving to his sides. Naruto found himself getting caught up in the moment. The feeling of her body touching his, the look on her face, the feel of her encouraging him, and letting him know this is what she's wanted these past weeks. Naruto smirked a very foxlike; a cheeky smirk.

"No one knows we are here, y'know?" His voice filled with mischief. Sarada's fingers grasped at the orange and black fabric beneath her fingers. She had no idea what to expect next, but she knew it was not going to be rejection.

"No one…" She whispered.

"Well… You have to stop calling me Hokage." Naruto said as he removed his cloak and let it fall at their feet. "Naruto." He instructed.

"But.." Sarada was caught off guard by the change in tone.

"Just when we are alone…" He put his hands over hers and guided her fingers to pull his shirt up. Sarada followed his lead, and soon enough they both removed his shirt. His hands held hers and he watched her face as Sarada took a moment to look over the Hokage's torso.

"So, no more Hokage… just Naruto" Naruto smirked waiting for her to look at his face, and when she did she blushed again.

"Yes." She nodded at him.

Naruto pulled her body close and leaned in to kiss her. Sarada felt so nervous, but so excited at the same time. This was the moment she had been daydreaming about. He let his lips lightly brush against hers and linger. Sarada parted her lips and lifted her chin to kiss him back. Both their lips parted and they stood kissing.

Sarada found herself moving her hands up his bare torso. Naruto let out a groan against their kissing; which caused their kissing to become deeper. Naruto let his tongue brush her bottom lip, and then soon after their tongues were brushing against each other. Naruto felt his tummy burning with pleasure and lust. His body wanting more. He lightly bit her lip, and his hands found her hips. He slowly pulled her hips against his, and a muffled groan came from his lips once more. Sarada let out a noise of pleasure feeling their bodies bump against one another. Sarada's hands now moved up Naruto's arms.

"Bed. Now." Naruto breathed lustfully pulling his head up from their kissing.

"Bed?!" Sarada found this escalating quickly. She gulped down the anxiety that tried to surface. Naruto got that fox like smirk again.

"Bed." He grabbed her hand and started to pull her towards the bedroom at the end of the hall. Sarada followed his motions; her heart pounding in her ear. Naruto's foxy smirk made Sarada even more excited. As they entered the room Naruto sat at the foot of the bed and Sarada found herself again staring at him. She was taking in the sight of him, the smell of him, and everything about Naruto. The light in the room was not on, and the blinds were drawn over the window. It was darker in the room, but she still had no trouble seeing the fire in Naruto's blue eyes, and feeling that her body was drawn to him.

"Naruto?" Sarada spoke slowly. She was not used to calling him by his name. She wouldn't even call him Naruto away from his presence either. It was a simple form of respect and authority.

"I have never-" She began to admit to him that she had never been intimate with anyone before this afternoon. Naruto shook his head at her words, and licked his lips. Sarada stepped closer once more. She didn't finish her sentence.

"Never mind that, Sarada." Naruto leaned forward and grabbed her hands, and pulled her body to his; until Sarada stood between Naruto's legs. He guided her hands to rest on his shoulders. His hands made their way to her hips. His fingers crept under the hem of her shirt stroking the skin beneath the fabric. She inhaled and exhaled deeply.

Sarada stared into his eyes. She couldn't stop looking into his blue eyes wondering what was going to happen next. She could feel lust, pleasure, excitement, and control. Her hands stayed on his shoulders, but she found her body wanting to touch him more and more. She looked down from his eyes, and down at how her body was positioned. She was practically in his lap. She looked at Naruto's hands disappear under the fabric of her shirt and slightly leaned her body toward Naruto to encourage him not to stop.

Naruto moved his fingers out of her shirt, and eagerly moved his hands to the zipper of her shirt. He slowly unzipped her top, but Sarada grabbed his hands and pushed them slowly down. Naruto felt irritation at this gesture, but it quickly subsided when he heard her shirt unzip. He looked up at her, and sure enough she had unzipped her own top.

Sarada let her red top fall to the ground to reveal that she wore a black low cute under top, and a black plain bra underneath that. She felt a little more outgoing now that there was momentum to their situation. The awkwardness of it had started to fall away and leave her in a state of pleasure. Sarada bent down and placed her hands on his knees, and for a moment Naruto had a clear view of her chest, and how young, and curved beautiful her body really turned out to be. He licked his bottom lip eagerly begging Sarada to kiss her. Sarada smirked.

"Bed. That's what you said, right?" She moved away from him only for Naruto to feel her body get on the bed. Naruto turned to her. He placed his hand on the bed, and crawled his way to her. Sarada leaned back so her head was on a pillow. Naruto stayed on all fours beside her, and he leaned down and kissed her lips. He parted his lips without hesitation, insisting on adding depth to their kissing, He moved a hand to her stomach and let his middle finger trace lightly the skin right along her hip bone. Sarada let out a noise of pleasure.

Naruto's body shifted so that he was lying beside her with his body propped up by the arm and hand beneath him, while the other hand continued to move fingers along her skin. Now his fingers paused at the button to her shorts. His fingers were quick, and the button was undone. Naruto pulled out of the kiss and looked down at Sarada's body. He slowly pushed down her khaki shorts, and leaned down to place kissed along the skin of her chest that barely peaked out of her tight fitting black undershirt.

Sarada lifted her hips and used her hands to help Naruto free her lower body from the shorts. As Sarada's hips lower back touched the bed again, Naruto's lips moved to her ear and he lightly bit her earlobe. His ring finger and middle finger slowly dipped into the fabric of her panties as his warm breath bathed her ear.

"Sarada…" he nipped at her ear again. His pinky and index finger joined his other two fingers.

"Remember… " He found the warmth between her legs, and his middle finger had no trouble instantly brushing her sweet spot. Sarada's Panties already soaked in her body's excitement.

"Call me Naruto.." He growled lustfully into her ear. His experienced fingers quickly pleasing her body.

Sarada moaned uncontrollably at the touch of his fingers, his lustful voice, and his instruction. She moved her hips to match his fingers movements. She had never been touched like this before, and never did she ever think it would be Naruto Uzumaki that would be doing it. She brought a hand to her face and pushed her glasses off her face. She let them fall to the carpet floor. Her hands grabbing at the blankets as the pleasure overwhelmed her.

Naruto lifted his head so he could look down on her face. He watched her bite down on her lip, and her eyes close tightly. He felt her hips pushing against his every touch; which encouraged him to move his fingers quicker and more forcefully. He could feel her body already wanting to tense, and he knew she was already close. He wondered if she knew that. He continued to watch her as he brought her closer and closer to orgasm.

Sarada's stomach was tensing up, and within herself she could feel her body was so close to going over the edge. She released her lip from her teeth that had clamped down so hard on it. She tried to catch her breath. Her hands still grasping at the blanket. Her hips still encouraging Naruto to keep pleasing her. Sarada opened her eyes to find that Naruto had been watching her. They made eye contact, and right at that very moment she couldn't keep herself from letting go any more.

"Naruto" She moaned loudly, and her body jerked against his touch, and he knew… He let her enjoy the complete ecstasy. His fingers continued as she rode out the orgasm.

Hearing his name come from her lips in that way was so arousing. He could not wait to hear it again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
Finally a mission for Sarada

* * *

Days had passed since Naruto and Sarada shared the afternoon together. Sarada looked in the mirror and smiled at herself. She was not the kind of girl to give in to her own looks, or be vain about her appearance at all. In fact, she never really thought she was any prettier than the young ladies around her; yet here she was looking at herself in the mirror and smiling. Whenever she found herself alone she couldn't help but think about Naruto's fit body so close her hers, her hands touching his body, and the exhilaration and pleasure he showed her that one afternoon. Naruto knew exactly what her body wanted. She could not help but think that of all the other people on the village, Naruto seemed drawn to her. She was not anything special, or so she thought.

"Sarada! You ready?" Sakura called from their living room area. "let's go already!"

Sarada groaned as her thoughts rudely interrupted. She promised her mom she would spend the morning with her. It felt like a chore to be around her mom, even after growing up. Sarada already irritated with her mom, left her room and met up with her mom.

"Right. Let's go." Sarada walked out with her mom and they set off on a morning that seemed to drag on and on. First Sakura stopped at Ino's shop to replace the flowers they had at home in their dining area. Then, off to a little market shop to find a new pair of earrings. Sarada walked aimlessly at her mom's heel and engaged minimally in her mom's small talk. Most of her small talk was boring any way. Sarada never really seemed to get that mom and daughter connection, but Sakura sure did try.

"Would you like to stop and eat?" Sakura pointed at Ichiraku Ramen.

"I guess so," Sarada nodded. She was starting to feel hungry.

They both entered the ramen house, which had expanded into a bigger building since the time Sakura was a kid. Sarada remembered hearing stories about all the destruction the village had been through as her mom grew up. Sarada and her mom both ordered the same ramen bowl, and took their time eating.

"Did you always believe in Nar- uh- the Hokage?" Sarada asked her mom. She never really heard about how everyone felt about Naruto when he was younger. She just heard all great things he did for the village.

"Naruto?" She blushed. "No one took him seriously, Sarada."

"Well, how come?" Sarada looked down at her ramen broth, and swirled her chopsticks in the liquid.

"He was uncool, and annoying…" Sakura looked out the window smiled at the sunlight on her face. "…but he sure turned out to be one we all relied on and depended on a lot."

Sarada looked up at her mom. She could tell in the tone of her mom's voice that her mom really had grown fond of the Hokage.

"Annoying like, Boruto? That's what you used to say… _Boruto's just like his dad_." Sarada made a face of misbelief.

Sakura laughed and nodded as she turned her eyes back to Sarada. "Just like that, but louder."

The two of them finished eating, and left waving to the owner and thanking him for yet another delicious meal. As they left they continued their conversation with Sarada complaining endlessly about Boruto and telling her mom that there is no way the Hokage could be anything like Boruto. Sakura told her that if she didn't believe her she should ask others in the village. They both stopped by the park area and looked up at the Hokages' faces carved in the cliff side.

"But… a lot has changed." Sakura sounded like she was lost in thought.

"Admiring the view?" a cheerful voice met Sarada's ears, and an arm rested over her shoulders, and Sarada looked over to see Naruto with both arms embracing Sarada and Sakura's shoulders. He had a very happy-go-lucky look on his face. Sakura glared at him. Sarada's heart beat quickened realizing she was so close to him again, but this time in public, and in front of her mom. Sarada gulped down her nerves and nodded looking back at the Hokages' faces.

"Ugh…" Sakura elbowed Naruto in the ribs, and pulled herself out of Naruto's embrace. Naruto grabbed his ribs with his hand and let out a pain filled ' _hmmmph'_ Sarada blushed so hard as she looked at the Hokage in pain, but she didn't move.

"Oh Sakura.." Naruto laughed. He and Sarada looked each other in the eye and Naruto winked at Sarada. Sarada didn't think she could blush anymore than she already was. Sakura crossed her arms and made an irritated facial expression. Naruto lifted his arm from Sarada's shoulder. Sarada turned her back to her mom and continued to look in the Hokage's eye. She lightly bit her lip and let her teeth graze over her lip, and made a smirk in his direction.

"Sakura," Shikamaru was standing off to the side trying not to get mixed in with the nonsense Naruto made for himself.

"Shikamaru," she smiled at him.

"Well we were just getting some fresh air, but we did intend on calling on Sarada today. Good thing we found you guys here. It is such a drag having to go looking." Shikamaru stood in his usual lazy fashion; hands in his pockets.

"Yep. We need a Team 7 member to go on a mission." Naruto couldn't help but stare at Sarada, but he knew he had to be careful how he looked, because while Sarada's back was to her mom's; Naruto's was not. Sakura could see his every expression. He stood up respectively.

"It has been a while for her hasn't it." Sakura smiled at Shikamaru. "Let me know if there is anything I can do to help." Sakura looked at Naruto now. Sarada turned her head to her mom and Shikamaru. Shikamaru sighed in a lazy sort of way.

"It isn't anything crazy," Naruto waved a hand at Sakura in a way that said _don't overreact_

"Well then," Sakura waved to Sarada. "I will see you later and you can tell me all about this mission." Sakura waved to the two men. Sarada waved bye to her mom, and then watched as her mom walked away.

"Moms," Shikamaru walked up beside Sarada and sighed again. This time his sigh was that of annoyance. Sarada nodded at Shikamaru's understanding of the annoyances of mothers. Naruto didn't say anything. Sarada realized of course he never had his parents. She felt her heart slightly sink into her stomach.

Naruto made a somewhat forced smile. "We got a special request from a couple Team 7 helped a while ago. They both seemed rather fond of you guys, but especially you, Sarada." Naruto explained.

"Yeah. It was the couple that needed to send a message to their son who was out on some spiritual ritual… Something… soul searching…" Shikamaru added.

"Oh… yeah… the man was really a thief and Konahomaru didn't have the heart to tell the parents at first, but I insisted we reunite them." Sarada nodded fondly of that mission. "I remember."

"Yes." Shikamaru looked at Naruto. "Well shall we take this back to the office?"

"Oh, yeah." Naruto nodded. The three of them walked back to the office to discuss details and exchange intel. Sarada walked some steps behind Shikamaru and Naruto. She found herself back in the haze of Naruto's presence. She loved those whiskers on his cheeks, his blond hair, the playful smiles he got when he was carefree.

.::.

"You won't be going alone. I have found someone to keep you company. Thankfully also this should only take a day since they are in a neighboring village. They simply need you to be a witness at their son's wedding." Naruto handed Sarada the scroll that contained the invite.

"Wedding?!" Sarada was really caught off guard.

"A drag, we know." Shikamaru chimed in. "But they are appreciative of you, and insist that you are the reason their son changed his ways."

"Don't tell me I will be stuck with someone lame for this mission."

Naruto cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow.

"Number one lame in all of the Hidden Leaf." Shikamaru let a smile creep across his face.

"You!?" Sarada almost fainted imagining herself at a wedding with Naruto. Alone with him, on a mission, at a wedding… Sarada could feel her cheeks starting to get warm thinking about alone time with Naruto.

"Special invite." Naruto held up another scroll.

Sarada felt nervous, but hid it well. She looked at Shikamaru. "and are you also going?"

"Our Hokage, silly as he is, can take care of himself and anyone in this village if it came down to it. I will just stay behind for this one."

"So Sarada two days from now we will meet right outside the leaf." Naruto smiled.

"Troublesome, these kinds of gatherings. I am happy to not go." Shikamaru said in a tone that, for Shikamaru, could pass as thankful.

Sarada nodded, and took her scroll from Naruto. All three of them said good bye, and Sarada headed out of the office. Her mind was swimming with ideas of Naruto and her standing beside each other watching strangers saying, "I do" and people all dressed up. Sarada groaned thinking about what she would wear. She could not think of anything she owned that could pass as wedding kind of clothes. Sarada found herself thinking of Ino's shop, and that little orange flower she had seen.

She got home and briefly explained the mission to her mom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**  
 **I don't really know the whole ins and outs of the shadow clone jutsu… so this might be a little farfetched. but after all the things Naruto has done in the Anime during the fourth ninja war… maybe it isn't all that farfetched:)**

Chapter 5:  
The Art of the Shadow Clone

Finding this whole mission to be unbelievable; Sarada walked toward the entrance to the Hidden Leaf. She was supposed to meet the Hokage in a matter of minutes. She had meant to get there earlier, but she burnt her breakfast, and started over. By the time she realized what time it was, she had ended up eating and walking. Sarada looked around to see if the Hokage had made it over or not. A small smile crossed her face as she remembered that he was always late. She sighed and stepped just outside the village.

She could not even imagine what to expect on this mission. It was considered a mission, and therefore Sarada knew she was representing the Leaf. She tucked her hands in her pockets and kicked a rock on the ground. She thought about the idea of a wedding, and what it would feel like to be a bride. Sarada never gave it much thought about weddings. She might have thought about boys and dating… but marrying them? The thought seemed scary to her.

"Oh. Phew!" Naruto appeared looking and sounding relieved.

"Hokage." She smiled at him and their eyes met. She felt her heart beating in her ears.

"Come here." Naruto looked over his shoulder to make sure there wasn't unwanted attention. He started walking toward the trees off the road. Sarada pulled her hands from her pockets and followed him. _He was wearing his Hokage cloak; and he didn't want people noticing?_ She thought to herself. They walked passed a couple trees, and Naruto turned to her with a smile. Sarada stopped just feet from him and waited for him to speak.

"I hate doing this to you…" Naruto brought his fingers up to his chest and started to form a Jutsu. Sarada watched his fingers and knew right away that it was the famous Shadow clone Jutsu. She watched as he spoke the words, and an exact copy of him appeared right beside him. It smiled automatically.

"A clone?" Sarada wasn't sure about what was going on.

"Yes. He will accompany you throughout the mission. I am Hokage, y'know." He winked.

"But… uh…" Sarada looked at the clone, and then at the Hokage. She didn't want to question him, but she was not sure what the point was. "Why?"

"Sarada," Naruto let out a chuckle. He filled in the couple feet between them and looked in to her eyes. Sarada felt her body fighting to stay still. Her body wanted to be closer to him, touching him. "I can't leave a clone here. Shikamaru would kill me."

"You never said anything about a clone when we discussed the mission." Sarada just stared at him. She put her hands in her pockets and wrinkled her brow at him. The clone watched and waited.

"I promise next time we can find time alone It won't be a clone." He felt discouraged by the look on her face. He felt as though there was a mistrust in her eyes. He had tried so hard to be there for her in understanding her father. He had wanted her trust this whole time, and they developed something they could only share through trust.

Sarada looked passed the Hokage at the clone, and then back at the Hokage. Naruto lifted his hand behind his head and scratched nervously.

Sarada took her hands from her pocket and walked to the clone.

"Well… let's go." She kept her back to the Hokage and waited on the clone.

"You got it." The clone smiled pleased that Sarada walked over to him.

"Hey. Sarada." Naruto felt a twinge of hurt in his heart at her walking passed him with no words to say to him. Sarada turned to him. She tried her very best to look serious. Naruto wanted to tell her sorry or at least try to further explain but looking at her serious face gave him a chill in his spine. He could see the Sakura in her now… The Sakura that would get so angry and annoyed with Naruto. He shook his head and waved.

 _There I go screwing up again…_ Naruto couldn't even force a smile.

His clone walked on, and Sarada quickly followed. As she walked she wiped her eyes. _Did I really just hurt the Hokage's feelings?_

An hour into the mission and Sarada wasn't even sure what to say or do around this clone of the Hokage. She understood the purpose of shadow clones, and never had issues being around them. Sarada just didn't think she would be alone with a Hokage clone for this mission. She expected the real Hokage. Of course, it would be like Shikamaru to insist that the real Naruto stay in the village. She caught the clone's eyes and made herself smiled. Clone or not he still represented Naruto Uzamaki.

"Should we take a break?" The clone offered turning to a small boulder that seemed okay to sit on. He, of course, had the Chakra of Naruto so he was far from being tired.

"A water break" Sarada said as she tossed her backpack on the boulder, but she over shot the toss and it slipped right off behind the boulder. The clone of the Hokage hopped right over and quickly picked it up and placed it on the boulder. He grabbed the water container from the side pocket and walked it to Sarada.

"Thank you" She took the water from his hands and the clone nudged his fingers forward just enough that her fingers touched his. She felt her cheeks get warm. The clone smiled widely at her as her cheeks grew pink.

"Warming up to me, finally?" He slid his fingers from hers.

"I don't know what you mean." Sarada lifted the water to her lips. She sensed the mischievous undertone in his comment.

"Heh. I s'pose it would be weird to be around a clone." The Hokage's clone nervously scratched the back of his neck. "But I am still Naruto."

Sarada found his nervousness cute. His whiskers seemed to adopt the same pinkish color that he would get if he was embarrassed. Sarada smiled. She wished it was the real Naruto here with her though. She remembered the look on his face before she left. Sarada meant to be rude, but not in a way that would hurt him. She just wanted to get the point across that she didn't like this plan at all.

"Ready to move on?" The clone lowered his hand from his neck. He watched her in thought for a moment. "It we only have a couple hours if we are to arrive on time, y'know?"

"Of course." Sarada geared up and they started walking again.

"I know a short cut." The clone pointed through a bunch of trees and foliage that was off the path.

"Team 7 shortcut." The clone sounded nostalgic. Sarada smiled hearing that,

"Sarada," the clone looked over at the young woman. Sarada looked up at him and she saw a spark in his blue eyes; life. She bit her lip. _Chakra flows through him… Naruto's chakra… clone or not I see that same spark in his eyes._

"Yes, Hokage?" Sarada addressed him respectfully.

"You know the Hokage should stay in the village, right?" the clone spoke as though he wasn't talking about Naruto at all.

"But he doesn't always, does he?" Her tone pouty, but rude at the same time.

"You are right, but Shikamaru's job is to help advise, and encourage the Hokage in the decision-making process." The clone stopped walking when he got to a tree that was surrounded by thick branches and plants.

"Okay," Sarada shrugged at his explanation. She looked up at the tree and then around her at all the plants.

The clone grabbed Sarada's hand and pulled her body close to his. He looked down into her eyes. The clone placed his hands on her shoulders and he licked his bottom lip begging for a kiss. Sarada recalled standing in the Uzumaki home and seeing Naruto do that. She breathed in deeply and gulped down her uncertainty. She put her hands on his chest.

"The intention was not to hurt your feelings, Sarada" the clone whispered as he leaned in to kiss her lips. Sarada couldn't stop herself from giving in to the moment. She kissed him back and both parted their lips. The moments passed as they held on each other and kissed. Sarada's hands moved down his torso, and she tucked her index and middle fingers into the clone's front pockets. She pulled his hips to hers. The clone let out a pleasurable grunt at their hips touching.

"Hokage." Sarada pulled out of the kiss.

"Naruto." He corrected her with a wink and foxy smirk. Sarada instantly blushed. "Call me Naruto, Sarada."

"heh." Sarada lost her thought for a moment as she got lost in the ecstasy of saying his name in the way she had that afternoon a week ago.

"We better get going…" Sarada said biting her lip. She hated having to let go of this moment, but a mission is a mission and it needed to be completed.

"Oh, yeah." The clone chuckled. "right!" He cleared his throat and they both stepped back from each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: ugh… Sorry …it's been MONTHS since I have updated this story… and my chapters have been super short…. For that I also say sorry. I will hopefully make that up to you guys too! This story was on one of my old accounts [darcylupin]… glad I moved it over to this one though. I seem to be more active on this account… So, let us get to it  
**

Chapter6  
The wedding

Once the two of them entered the village, they were greeted by the parents of the soon-to-be groom. Sarada left the majority of talking to the clone of the Hokage. She spoke up here and there, and of course thanked them for the invitation to the wedding. The parents took them into their home and let them use their home to clean themselves up and prepare for the wedding that was in fact going to be starting soon.

Sarada found that she was ready first, and in a small way it did not surprise her. She somehow had a feeling that even the real Hokage would have taken forever too. Sarada wandered out to the front yard of the home. She looked up at the sky and watched the clouds slowly moving. She gazed into the blue sky and found after a moment or two her thoughts had shifted from the blue sky, to the handsome blue eyes of the Hokage. Sarada bit her lip thinking about him. She wondered what the Hokage was doing right now. She wondered if he might be regretting his decision to do what Shikamaru _advised_ him to do. _Advised… really though. Naruto is a Hokage, not Shikamaru. The Hokage can go over some advice…_ Sarada started to feel annoyed and irritable again.

Sarada kicked a rock at her feet, and watched it roll across the grass, and waited to see where it landed. Her eyes found themselves fixed on a small patch of orange flower petals. She remembered those very flowers being the same as the one she saw in Ino's flower shop. Sarada walked to the flowers and knelt down. She looked over all the flowers to find the brightest, most vibrant orange petals that stood out in her Uchiha eyes. She reached for one and pulled it from the rest. She stood up admiring the orange color, and petal design. She smiled at the way she found herself lost in such a silly colored flower. She smirked. _Orange flowers do seem to be unusual…_ she thought trying to recall the last time she had ever seen orange flowers out in the wild, while on missions. She twisted the stem slowly between her fingers, to see the petals swirl and twirl in her hand.

"Oh, Sarada… There you are." The voice of the Hokage broke her from her thoughts. She turned on her heel to see a very handsome clone of the Hokage standing at the porch step. She gulped down the dryness in her throat and tried not to make her thought of him looking handsome, to be obvious. She didn't know how it was possible, but even black pants, and a long sleeve black shirt looked fine on the Hokage. She wondered for a moment why he would choose to wear all black to a wedding, but then she noticed he had over his shoulder, his Hokage cloak. So, he wasn't entirely in all black. She smiled at him, and he smiled back at her.

"Yeah. I needed some fresh air." She shrugged.

"We have been in fresh air all day, Sarada." The clone chuckled. He stepped toward her and glanced down at the flower in her hand.

"Hmm... I guess that is true." She looked down at the flower, and then looked up at the clone. Their eyes met, and Sarada felt the warmth in her cheeks. The clone took a couple more steps until they were within touching distance. He leaned his face to her ear.

"You look beautiful, Y'know?" he whispered in her ear. Sarada let out a small uncontrollable whimper of approval for his compliment. The clone of the Hokage smirked at her reaction. He lightly brushed his lips swiftly across her ear and let his warm breath linger on her earlobe. He pulled away from her. He continued to smirk.

Sarada looked into his eyes and found herself intoxicated with the presence of the Hokage and lost in the moment. The clone winked at her and grazed his teeth over his bottom lip. Sarada tried her very best to hold back the noise in her throat. They both looked deeply into each other's eyes. Both of them forgetting they were standing in an open area, where anyone could happen to see. The space between their bodies seemed like miles. Sarada wanted to feel his hands on her body again.

There was a bark from a dog down the street, and the clone's concentration on Sarada shifted. He looked passed her to see that there were people approaching, on their way to the wedding. Sarada realized this too, as she looked over her shoulder. She turned back to the Hokage's clone and made a small shy smile.

"Well..." the clone cleared his throat.

"The wedding." Sarada's smile grew wider.

"Yes." The clone grinned, and tucked his free hand into his pocket, and the other hand continued to hang his Hokage cloak over his shoulder.

Sarada looked down at the flower in her fingers, and then at the Hokage's face. She lifted the flower up and walked to the Hokage. She tucked the flower stem into the breast pocket of his shirt, and she took a step back and grinned. She could not imagine the Hokage without orange.

The wedding started shortly after the two of them found their seats. Sarada would glance up at the clone every once in a while, and both of them would exchange a look of discomfort. Sarada could only imagine what was on the clone's mind. She would find herself staring down at her lap staring at her finger nails examining them, as she thought about weddings, love, relationships, and her feelings for a man like Naruto. She got lost thinking about how he looked without a shirt, the smell of his skin, hearing his sexy voice instructing her to call him Naruto… She started blushing and her hands covered her face as she felt the warmth in her cheeks.

By the time the wedding ended; Sarada had managed to regain her complexion on her cheeks, and her thoughts cleared from the fantasy playing out in her mind.

"We can only stay for another hour, okay?" The clone glanced to the window and Sarada looked over too. The sun was going to start setting soon. Sarada was okay with staying another hour only. She was eager to return to the Hidden Leaf.

"But didn't the groom and bride want us to be at the reception?" Sarada asked.

"We just won't stay long." The Clone smiled at Sarada. Sarada smiled back at him. The clone's smile turned into a quick foxlike smirk. Sarada turned her head slowly to hide her blushing cheeks again. She wondered if the clone had noticed her during the wedding.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Return to Konoha

A/N: finally an update!

.::..::.

By the time Sarada and the clone of the Hokage heading back to Konoha, the sun was stretching its last bit of light across the sky. Sarada guessed that there would be at least an hour and a half left of light. She and the clone talked about what time they thought they would make it back to the Hidden Leaf, and they both concluded that it might be passed 8pm.

"knowing me…" the clone spoke of his real-self off handedly. "I will probably be awake in the office or at home…" The clone put his hand to his stomach and shrugged. "…or…Ichiraku's…"

"Ramen… Of course." Sarada smiled.

Sarada's steps were in the same pace as the clone's. they were walking on a road now, and home seemed close now. The sun's light faded quickly. Sarada looked at the clone as they walked and thought about earlier in the day. She had forgotten he was even a clone for a couple moments on this mission. She glanced over his body as they walked. The Hokage's eyes shifted to hers. They both smirked at each other.

"You know how a shadow clone jutsu works?" the Clone asked as he turned his eyes back to the path in front of them.

"Yea…" Sarada turned her eyes to the path again too. She wondered why he asked.

"When I release the shadow clone jutsu… well… I being the me that is real, ya'know.." the clone laughed at himself. "Everything from today will become a part of the real me."

The clone glanced down at the space between their bodies as they walked. Sarada's thought drifted away from her for a moment as she thought back on the morning. She would have to look the Hokage in his eye knowing that he is going to know every detail of this mission, and still report to him. She was going to have to look in to his bright blue eyes after giving him the look she did in the morning.

"heh… yeah. I know." Sarada tried to sound confident, but her voice betrayed her, as it came off uneasy and timid.

"Sarada." The clone reached out to her and grabbed her hand. Sarada looked down at their hands. She brought her eyes up to his, and the clone smirked at her. Sarada stared into the clone's eyes waiting on his words.

"I just want you to know that every moment we've touched or caught each other's eye…. Or stole a moment to be alone…" the clone shrugged. "I am going to know about it."

"duh…" she tried to imagine being alone in the Hokage's office as the Hokage released the jutsu and was brought up to speed on the day's happenings. She remembered the thoughts that raced through her mind during the wedding. Sarada looked down at their hands and shook her head slightly.

The clone released her hand and felt the distance between them return. He started walking again. Sarada looked up seeing the clone continue to walk. She took a deep breath and started walking after him. She realized that once again she came off rudely. She just walked with the clone without saying a word.

"Almost home. I am sure the jutsu will be released soon." The clone's tone was serious.

Sarada didn't say anything but continued to walk. They came to the main entrance, and the clone stopped by the tree where he first appeared. He smiled at Sarada. The very last sliver of sunlight made an orange beam of light around Sarada. Sarada glanced toward the village, and then looked at the clone of the Hokage.

"Thank you for going with me." Sarada said with a small smile.

"Sarada you know already that I would have come myself in person." The clone sounded sincere.

"I know. I know… Shikamaru told you not to… I get it already." Sarada waved a hand at the topic coming up again.

"Sarada-"The clone interrupted. "-on your way to me… don't get lost…" The clone looked at the main entrance. "you seem unsure of yourself today…" The clone turned to walk away.

"I am not, Hokage…" Sarada said reaching out to grab the Hokage's hand. As soon as her fingers brushed his skin, the clone disappeared. She got startled by his disappearance.

Sarada groaned in irritation at her situation. _Don't get lost_ she groan again thinking about that statement. She turned to the village and went on walking. The sun was gone now, and she knew she needed to report to the Hokage… But she was unsure of where he could be. Sarada walked to Ichiraku's first thinking that might be exactly where he was. She left Ichiraku's with no luck of seeing the Hokage. She walked to the Hokage's office and knocked on the door. She waited patiently for a reply.

"Come in." The Hokage's voice echoed from inside the room. Sarada half hoped he wasn't there because she wasn't sure what to expect his reaction to be.

Sarada turned the door knob and pushed the door open slowly. When she was in the room, the Hokage motioned for her to close the door. Sarada obeyed his hand gesture. Sarada saw Shikamaru leaned against the wall on the opposite side of the room, with his back turned. He appeared to be looking out the window at the village. The Hokage watched Sarada come in. Sarada felt her nervousness take over. She balled her fingers up in to a fist, and she tried to keep cool.

"Hokage… I-" She started.

"Sarada. Maybe you need to get some rest… You can report back in the morning." The Hokage suggested with a concerned tone.

"But-" Sarada started. The Hokage held up a hand.

"Better than reporting to me here, Sarada. I will go to you. Go home and get rest." Sarada looked over at Shikamaru, who had turned to the Hokage with a look of confusion on his face.

"But-" Sarada tried again to speak.

"Lord Seventh. I don't think that would be necessary for you to go to her home tomorrow. This was a simple mission. There were no complications." Shikamaru cut Sarada off this time. Sarada rolled her eyes at Shikamaru's words. He was the whole reason Sarada was mad at the Hokage. Naruto turned his head to Shikamaru.

"When the clone jutsu was released there was nothing I needed to mention for a mission report, you are right. However, I will be meeting Sakura in the morning for breakfast to discuss important Medic Corp schedule changes, and I did not see reason to make Sarada come all the way over here if I would be at her home in the morning." Naruto glanced over at Sarada and for a second, she could have sworn she saw him wink. Sarada shifted on her feet. She looked at Shikamaru still looking for his response. All Shikamaru did was nod his head thoughtfully and mumble something but could not make out the words.

"Come now, shadow ninja." The Hokage grinned. "Don't disrespect me in front of Sarada."

Sarada raised an eyebrow in amusement seeing Shikamaru being corrected by the Hokage in front of her. Shikamaru shook his head and walked to the door of the office and opened it.

"Right. Let's all go home for the evening." The Hokage stood up and put on his cloak. Sarada watched him for a moment and turned to the door. She looked Shikamaru in the eyes and then walked through the doorway without a word. As she walked down the hall and outside she could hear their voices behind her, and the sound of their swift feet. She listened trying to make out the words. She could tell both of them were in disagreement. She could not make out much, but she did hear _Uchiha, Sasuke,_ and _shadow clone_. Sarada continued walking and their voices and footsteps faded.

Sarada managed to get up to her room without much push from her mom. She was glad that her mom was not in one of her moods to know every little detail, because that was the last thing Sarada wanted to do. Sarada got into some clean clothes and crawled in her bed. She pulled the blanket to her chest and turned over on her side. She stared out the window at the night sky. She started thinking about the clone of the Hokage, and his last words to her.

.:.:..:.:.

Sarada's body was more tired than she must have realized, because she had stayed in bed much later than she wanted to. She squinted at the sunlight pooling into her room from the window. Sarada sat up and stretched. She climbed out of bed and gathered up her clothes. She went to the bathroom down the hall and proceeded to bathe and get dressed for the day. After she was dressed, she stood in front of the mirror in the restroom and combed out her hair. She took a deep breath and let out a sigh. She was debating in her mind what in all of Konoha the Hokage was going to say about the mission.

Sarada put away her brush and left the restroom. She started to walk to the kitchen to get something to eat. As she walked to the kitchen she heard her mom at the front door. Sarada poked her head in the living room and saw the Hokage with his back turned to her, looking at a picture of old team seven on the wall. Sarada's eyes widened, and she looked toward the front door to see who her mom was talking to. She bit her lip and turned her head and disappeared in to the kitchen. She felt her heart beating quickly, and her cheeks already getting warm.

"Okay well I guess I don't have a choice. Thank You. Tell them I will be there shortly." Sakura closed the door and walked in to the living space.

"Naruto." Sakura smiled as she saw him looking at the old team seven picture. Sarada's ears perked hearing the Hokage being called by name.

"Don't worry Sakura." Naruto turned to his old teammate and smiled. Sakura felt for a moment like she was looking at the goofy little kid Naruto.

"I can go check on Sarada. I don't know why she isn't awake yet."

"Don't bother her." Naruto raised a hand. "She is probably tired. I can come by after you are done at work." Naruto smirked.

"Are you sure?" Sakura smiled at him.

"Anything for team 7." Naruto smiled and pointed to the picture of the much younger Sakura.

Sarada bit her lip and walked into the living room from the kitchen and stood by her mom. She glanced at her mom, and then at Naruto. She tried to calm her heart down. The Hokage standing in her living room was not how she expected this day to start. Sakura made a face at Sarada.

"How long have you been in there?"

"I just came in." Sarada said defensively.

"Oh." Sakura looked over at Naruto. "She can report now before I go."

"Sakura. They need you at the Med Corp. You should go. Sarada and I will just make a quick report and then she can go about her day." Naruto turned around to admire his younger smile and let the two talk amongst themselves.

"Sarada there was somewhat of an emergency that I need to tend to. Please be polite and tell the Hokage everything he needs to know. I will let you know how long I will be gone, as soon as I know." Sakura smiled at her daughter and reached out to pat her arm. Sarada tried her best to control her body and not blush. She nodded at her mom's words and smiled back at her mom.

"Naruto, we can finish our talk later, and thank you again for making time for this." Sakura looked over at Naruto.

"Got to keep this village healthy, and safe." Naruto grinned like a little kid and gave Sakura a thumb up.

"Of course." Sakura waved to the two and turned to leave her home.


	8. Chapter 8

**C** **hapter 8**

 **Mission Report**

Sarada turned to the Hokage and he was already smirking at her. She took a deep breath and walked toward the living room and bit the inside of her lip. She had too many thoughts running through her mind. _Why is he smirking like that? Why isn't he annoyed at me? What could he possibly want to talk to me about right now? Why do we need a mission report when the clone obviously was a perfect record of the mission? Why does the Hokage look so damn hot? Does he even realize how attractive he is? I could look into his blue eyes all day… I missed him… The smell of his body, the touch of his hands on me… seeing his eyes filled with lust…the way he reminded her to call him Naruto…_ Sarada's blushing was accompanied by her body feeling slightly weaken from her thoughts alone. Her heart was bursting from nervousness as well.

"You do know that we don't really have to make a report, right?" Naruto's smirk seemed to get more mischievous with the playful tone in his voice.

"I figured… "Sarada looked into his eyes.

"I can tell you are too distracted anyway." He reached his hands out and grabbed Sarada's hands. He pulled her towards himself. Sarada's body did not fight him. Sarada looked up at Naruto. Naruto stepped back until the back of his legs were against the couch. He pulled her body close. Naruto let go of her hands, and he placed his own hands on her hips. He looked into her eyes with a small smile.

"Naruto…" Sarada spoke quietly. "You aren't mad at me?"

"Are you sure you understand how clones work?" Naruto sat down on the couch. His hands stayed on her hips. As he sat he playfully pulled her body closer to the couch till Sarada's feet were standing in between his. "Everything that happened yesterday between you and I was resolved between you and my clone… which really ends up being me in the end."

Sarada looked down as her body was forced to move forward. She bit her lip noticing just how close the two of them really are to each other. She looked up his body till her eyes met his. Naruto let go of her hips and leaned back on the couch and smirked. His body language trying to lead Sarada off the subject of talking.

"But…."

"Sarada…" Naruto sat up enough that his hands could reach her hips again. He pulled her body into his lap. Both of them looking in to each other's eyes. Naruto placed one hand on the small of her back and the other hand moved up her side. Both of them found themselves lost in the moment. Naruto pressed the small of her back to encourage her to lean over his torso a little. His hand at her side was now at her neck, and he caressed her neck with his thumb. Sarada leaned it pressing her hips against his. Her hands moved up his torso. He lowered he head to his cheek and kissed his cheek.

"There you go…" Naruto whispered as he turned his face to kiss her on the cheek as well. Sarada turned her face so their lips brushed. Naruto kissed her lips and almost instantly dived into the kiss by parting his lips and deepening the kiss. Sarada's fingers curled grabbing the fabric of his shirt. Naruto lightly pressed his hips up against hers at the same time pressing the small of her back. Sarada moaned against their kissing as she felt her body grow excited and could tell that Naruto's was too getting in to the moment. Naruto pulled out of the kiss to look in to Sarada's eyes. He smirked as he moved his hips against her body again. Sarada let out a breath as she could feel just how much Naruto was enjoying this moment.

"What if my mom comes home soon?" Sarada felt so stupid saying something like that in a moment like this, but Sarada could not even begin to imagine what that would be like. How horrifying it would be to have her mom walk in and see them like this.

"Don't worry.." Naruto moved his hands to her thighs and ran his hands over the form of her legs. "I got an idea." Naruto moved his hands under her legs and he sat up. Sarada naturally moved her hands to his shoulders unsure of what he was going to do, or if she would fall over.

"What?" Sarada looked in to his eyes. Naruto winked.

"Your room." Naruto stood up One of his hands under her backside and the other over her lower back. Sarada looked at him wide eyed and shook her head. Naruto smirk and nodded. He started to walk up the stairs to her room and Sarada found herself wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. She closed her eyes and grinned. This whole morning seemed so strange and being carried up her own stairs by the Hokage who she had been making out with; Sarada blushed.

As they entered the room Sarada looked quickly at the floor of the room to make sure she had at least picked up a little bit. She was happy to see nothing embarrassing laying around. Naruto kicked the door closed as gently as he could, and quickly freed one of his hands to click the door locked. Sarada's heart raced thinking about Naruto being in her room. She lowered her face to his neck and took in the scent of his skin, and clothes. She felt overwhelmed with the moment.

Naruto walked to the bed and sat himself down. As he sat, Sarada released her arms from holding him so tightly. The thought of him being strong enough to carry her made him seem even more attractive. Naruto smiled up at her. Sarada's hands found his shoulders, and she was just a little bit taller than him in this position. She was able to look straight into his eyes, and smile.

"Take off your glasses…" Naruto spoke in a lower tone. Sarada lifted her hands to her face. As she did Naruto's hands moved up her torso, beneath the fabric of her top. Sarada slowly took off her glasses and laid them down at her side. He tugged her top fabric up off her torso. Sarada tried not to blush or get self-conscious. Naruto made short work of getting her bra off too. He laid back on the bed pulling her down with him. He kissed her lips and they got lost in touching each other's bodies and removing each other's clothes. Several minutes had passed, and the found themselves pressing their hips against each other in the heat of the moment. Naruto's torso fully exposed, and Sarada was trailing kisses down his collarbone. He let out a groan into the silence of the room. He placed a hand behind her neck to encourage her that he liked what she was doing.

"Feels so good." He breathed in a raspy voice. His hands finding the waistline of her shorts. He started to unbutton and slowly tugging them off her hips. Sarada slowly lowered her kisses to Naruto's chest, and scooted her body down off his lap. She stood between his legs but was still bathing his bare torso in kisses and lightly licking the sensitive skin. She could not believe she was doing this, or that whatever she was doing was actually pleasing Naruto.

Naruto's hands fell to the bed and just Sarada have this moment. He closed his eyes and groaned again as he felt Sarada's upper body rub against his groin as she kissed his skin. Sarada's hands started tugging her shorts off her hips. She wriggled out of her bottoms. She lifted her head smiling up at Naruto.

"Blanket…" She moved her hands to his pants and started to undo his pants. Naruto watched her. For a girl who was inexperienced in this sort of thing, she was doing a good job pleasing him. He grabbed the blanket at the foot od the bed and brought it close to his body.

"Close your eyes…." Sarada blushed. Naruto slowly sat up handing her the blanket. He closed his eyes and smirked. He found her shyness cute. Sarada climbed on the bed and covered her body with the blanket. Naruto waited for a moment before opening his eyes and he turned his head to her. He stood up and grinned at her as he removed all his clothes.

Naruto got under the blankets positioning himself over her body.

"Sarada…" Naruto's lips brushed against her ear. Their bodies both on edge. They both knew what was about to happen, and it made every sense heighten as the moments passed. Sarada was biting her lip feeling every bit nervous. Her heart was pounding. Her hands-on Naruto's biceps.

"Naruto…" Sarada whispered sounding nervous.

"Tell me if you want to stop, okay?" Naruto lifted his head to look in to her eyes. Sarada stared into his lust filled eyes. Sarada nodded and parted her lips as her felt Naruto's fingers moving to her inner thigh. He slowly eased his fingers inside her body. He looked down at her body as he prepared her body.

Sarada lifted her chin letting out a groan of pleasure. Naruto used his other hand to caress her soft skin along her ribs. He lowered his forehead to rest against he body as he pleased her body. Touching her, smelling her, feeling her, and hearing her groan was arousing him even more.


	9. Chapter 8point5

**Chapter 8.5**

 **Mission Report**

 **A/n: guys I am so sorry I left you like that... I was having an internet and upload issue last night. here is the rest of it... /**

* * *

Naruto bit down on Sarada's shoulder to muffle the moan leaving his lips. Sarada took in a sharp breath at the pain of Naruto pushing himself in her body and the pain of Naruto's teeth on her shoulder. Naruto pulled out from her skin and lowered his forehead against her shoulder as he took in a breath.

"Sar—ada" He exhaled trying to be quiet. The discomfort and pain added an unusual sense of pleasure. Naruto slowly thrusted again.

Sarada's fingers moved up his arms until Naruto's biceps were beneath her fingers, she held on to his arms. Her eyes slowly opened and she turned her cheek to the top of Naruto's head. She pushed her hips against his thrust. Both of them let out a sexual pant at the feeling of their bodies working together.

"More…" Sarada breathed against the Hokage's hair. Hearing Sarada say that made Naruto lift his head and looked into her eyes. Both of them looked into each other's eyes, drunk off their lust for one another.

Naruto licked his bottom lip. Sarada took in a deep breath again. She knew that look meant he was feeling playful. Sarada moved one hand to his chest and trailed her fingers down to his hip. Naruto pressed his body into her again, and this time more forceful, less careful. Sarada bit her lip holding back the words she knew wouldn't come out quietly. Naruto lowered his lips to hers. They both kissed lustfully. Sarada's hips worked in rhythm with his as they found pleasure taking over more and more with every movement.

Their kissing intensified the movements of their body. Sarada's hands began roaming all over Naruto's body, her head lifted up off the pillow to try and deepen the kiss even more than it already was. Naruto moaned her name against their kissing.

Sarada felt Euphoric that the Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, saying her name like that. She felt her stomach burning with lust for this older man. She was feeling less and less shy and about this situation. She lowered her head slowly so that they were forced to pull out of the kissing. She stared up into his blue eyes as he opened his eyes.

"Naruto" Sarada moaned. Naruto smirked hearing his name.

"Fuck that is so hot, Sarada." Naruto's voice sounding sexier than Sarada could have ever imagined it would. She bit her lip trying to hide the smile that was creeping on her face. She could tell that Naruto could see the smile even in her effort to hide it. Both of them returned to kissing.

Sarada's hands found the curve of Naruto's body and her hands pushed his hips down encouraging him to be a little more forceful. She grazed her teeth against his bottom lip. Naruto gave in to her actions.

.:.:

* * *

Naruto lazily opened his eyes feeling somewhat hazy. His hands were holding Sarada close to his. They both must've fallen asleep. He looked over her peaceful sleeping face. He closed his eyes again. He didn't know how long they both had fallen asleep for, and he didn't care. He caressed his nose and cheek against the top of her head and kissed her forehead. Sarada let out a relaxed sigh.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:  
Son of the Hokage

Sarada let out a sleepy sigh, opening her eyes and finding that she was alone in her room. A part of her was disappointed, and yet there was a smile on her face just knowing what had happened in this bed. She closed her eyes and turned her nose to snuggle her face into the pillow that now smelled like Naruto. She inhaled deeply wanting that scent to stay with her. She hugged the blanket bundled up against her side.

As she laid there for the moment she thought about how Naruto managed to get out of the house, and if he managed to go unseen. She did not want to get out of the bed, but Sarada didn't even know if her mom was home yet. If her mom wasn't home yet she would be home soon, and Sarada already was expecting her mom would ask rubbish questions about the mission, and Naruto being here in the home. Sarada groaned not looking forward to that.

Sitting up, Sarada realized she had carelessly taken her glasses off earlier and without paying attention to where she put them had misplaced them. She lifted the pillows and the blanket looking to see if they were still on the bed. She felt irritated with herself. She looked over the edge of the bed on the floor and didn't see them. She climbed out of the bed gathering her clothes up in hopes that they would be unbroken and laying beneath her clothes. They were not there though. She put her clothes back on and was about to get on her knees and look under the bed, but an orange blur caught her attention on the night stand. Sarada looked over the top of the night stand and there laying on the nightstand was her glasses with an orange flower. Sarada put her glasses on and took the flower into her hand. She smiled staring at the bright orange petals. This was the same kind of flower she saw in Ino's flower shop, and the same kind of flower she found in the village on her mission. She looked out her window feeling happiness fill her heart. She never felt such a connection to any other male in her life. She put the flower to her nose and breathed in the earthy scent as the petals brushed her lips and tickled her.

She got lost in her thoughts thinking about Naruto, and how sweet of a gesture that was for him to go out of his way to find this little flower just for her. She thought about what he must've done to find it. She got a silly scene in her head of 20 or 30 Naruto clones racing to find a flower. They tugged and pulled at roots until they found one. She giggled because in her thoughts they all started tackling the one that finally found it arguing that they would get it to the Hokage before anyone else. She looked down at the flower and gathered her thoughts. She imagined that's exactly what happened.

Heading down the stairs Sarada prepared heself for just in case her mom was home and had her arsenal of motherly questions ready to aim at Sarada. Sarada tucked the flower behind her back. As she walked into the living room area she found her mom was home, and she was pouring over a Medical Ninja Scroll.

"Oh. You are home. I didn't hear you come in." Sarada held smiled trying to act as casual as possible.

"Sarada." Sakura smiled looking up at her daughter. "I didn't even know you were home either. I thought you might have left."

"Nope… Was just in my room… boring." Sarada rolled her eyes.

"Well we didn't get to talk about your mission… So how did everything go?"

"Mom… Super simple… nothing to go all crazy about." Sarada waved her free hand gesturing that it wasn't worth her time.

"You always say that."

"Well…" Sarada shrugged. "Boring missions that have nothing worth noting…" Sarada tried to sell it this time, because it was a mission of the complete opposite, and yet she didn't want anyone thinking that.

"And the meeting with the Hokage?" Sakura glanced at the childhood picture on the wall of Naruto, and the rest of team 7.

"It was fine…" Sarada nodded and glanced over at the picture now too.

"He didn't make a fool of himself, did he?"

"uhm…" Sarada looked over at the couch where they had started making out. Sarada smiled it was quite the opposite actually. She recalled his strength as he stood up from the couch and walked her up the stairs. Her smile widened. She still could not believe that all just happened.

"Of course, he did..." Sakura shook her head with a smirk. "Oh, Naruto will always be Naruto…"

Sarada wondered how in the world her mom grew up with that blond little boy, and watched him grow into a teen, and then the sexy man he is now, and not be attracted to him. She wondered for a moment what her dad had that Naruto didn't. What made her dad more special than Naruto? Her eyes lowered to the ground and she sudden felt irritated thinking about her dad. She sighed.

"Sarada. Sorry I was gone this morning." Sakura watched her daughter lower her head.

"Work…" Sarada said dully. "I get it." She turned and walked in the kitchen. She slid the orange flower in front of her. Sarada looked around for a snack.

"It was supposed to be my day off…" Sakura said trying to remind her daughter that she was planning to make time for Sarada.

"I get it mom. Things happen." Sarada looked around a little more. Now that her dad was on her mind she felt irritated. She pushed aside some food packages, and lost interest in eating now. She returned to the living room and stared at her mom.

"I am going to go out… I guess you're busy anyways…" Sarada sighed.

"Maybe we can meet somewhere for dinner?" Sakura smiled trying to make up for missing out on time with her daughter.

"uhmm… Okay…" Sarada shrugged. "meet at sunset at Ichiraku's?" Sarada suggested.

"Ramen?" Sakura laughed. "Definitely have been spending a lot of time around the Hokage."

Sarada lifted a hand to her face embarrassingly. "I guess so…"

"Well.. Don't be late!" Sakura waved a hand at her mom. "I will be there."

Sarada turned quickly realizing she was starting blush as she thought about _spending time with the Hokage._ Sarada did not even realize she said Ichiraku's until her mom said _ramen._ She shook her head walking down the street. The Hokage would have said Ramen in a heartbreak without hesitation, and without thinking. Sarada held the orange flower in her finger twirling the stem in her fingers. She had no idea where she was going or what exactly she wanted to do. She just knew she needed to get outside for a while before her mom pried more in to the mission details.

"Oh! Sarada!" Chōchō waved from a distance. Sarada looked up to see Inojin, Shikadai and Chōchō sitting on a small grassy patch just beyond the playground. Sarada forced a smile and waved back. She hoped the three of them were too busy to expect her to join them. By the looks of it though she was about to beckoned over.

"Sit with us! Come on!" Chōchō gestured for Sarada to join them. Sarada wanted to just run away, but she knew Chōchō wouldn't let that happen. Sarada walked to them. She sat on the grass next to Chōchō. Chōchō was eating from a bag of chips and grinned widely at Sarada. Sarada forced a smile. Inojin was bent over a sketch journal that was open on the grass. Sarada couldn't make out what he was drawing. Sarada turned her head to Shikadai, who was staring at the playground. After a moment of silence Shikadai looked at Sarada, who was staring at him.

"Your dad is so annoying," Sarada spoke bluntly.

"You're telling me…" Shikadai sighed. "Another week without a piece of technology. What the hell is a guy like me supposed to do…" Shikadai leaned back in the grass placing his hands behind his head. Shikadai watched the clouds mover across the sky.

"Why don't you get missions and buy your own stuff?" Sarada made a _so what_ face at Shikadai's complaint.

"Uhm…Advisor to the who?" Shikadai lifted his head to look at Sarada.

"You didn't even try though, did you?" Sarada rolled her eyes. Shikadai let his head fall back on his hands. He closed his eyes ignoring Sarada.

"Who cares about Shikadai's dad!? How was the wedding?" Chōchō Smirked at Sarada.

"It was fine, but…." Sarada made a confused face. "How did you even know?"

"Number one big mouth ninja!" Inojin finally spoke up. He didn't take his eyes off his work. "Boruto."

"Ugh…" Sarada bent her knees and pulled her knees to her chest. She put the orange flower in her lap. She wrapped her arms around her legs. _Boruto. That makes sense…_ she thought as she rested her head on her arms.

"So you got to go with one of the Hokage's clones?" Chōchō began to pry again. "How was it?"

"Probably so annoying…" Shikadai said coolly. "Dad says the Hokage and Boruto are the same."

"I thought you got along with Boruto?" Inojin piped in.

"Well… it is like you said; Number one big mouth ninja…." Shikadai lifted his head to look at Inojin. Inojin smirked looking at Shikadai.

"He does have a big mouth." Inojin said in a _matter of fact_ tone.

Sarada sighed. Boruto was so annoying. How could anyone say that Boruto and Naruto are the same? They were not the same. Sarada spent more time fighting with Boruto that she actually did getting along with him some days. Sarada started thinking about how Boruto from time to time would complain about the Hokage. She hated that the most. Sarada felt the loneliness in her heart consume her. She buried her face in her arms as Inojin and Shikadai continued to jokingly mock, jokingly make fun of, and impersonate Boruto. Sarada's thoughts lingering on the absence of her own father. She could not understand how anyone that has both parents in their life would have the nerve to complain about their life being unfair. She just wanted to know her dad… She just wanted to see him finally.

"OH HEY! Sarada! There you are!" Boruto's voice carried to her ears. Inojin and Shikadai got quiet. Sarada picked up her head, and there was Boruto running towards them. She rolled her eyes. _Why does he always show up when I don't want him around…._ She thought irritably. Boruto crouched down beside her.

"What Boruto?" She looked in to his eyes. Sarada looked down at her arms.

"What do you mean, ' _what boruto_ '?" Boruto repeated her words in his best impression of her annoyed annoying voice. "Konohamaru wants to meet with us. He told me to find you. This could be like the perfect time to get a good mission!" Boruto grinned widely.

"Wait! Sarada, You never even told us about the mission!" Chōchō groaned in disappointment.

"Maybe she doesn't want to tell us." Inojin looked from Chōchō to Sarada.

"Is that true Sarada?" Chōchō gave Sarada a hurt facial expression. Sarada looked up at Chōchō. Inojin was right, but Sarada knew better than to hurt Chōchō's feelings.

"Chōchō!" Sarada groaned at the position Inojin had left her in. Sometimes Sarada wondered why she even bothered with being in the presence of all her friends.

"Come on!" Boruto's voice filled with excitement.

"No No No! Boruto. I asked her a question." Chōchō glared at Boruto. Boruto looked Chōchō in the eye, but then looked to Sarada again. Sarada looked from Boruto to Chōchō.

"Here we go…" Shikadai sighed and laid back down in the grass. "Inojin you are that bored."

Sarada tried to think quickly. She was not about to get stuck with Chōchō mad. No one wants to be stuck with an upset or mad Chōchō. She bit her lip and looked down in her lap finding the flower there still. She took the flower in her fingers and got on her knees.

"Chōchō how could we even talk with these two dumbasses talking about the number one big mouth ninja!?" Sarada pointed to Shikadai and Inojin. Chōchō tried to hold back a smirk, because the number one big mouth ninja was crouched right beside Sarada. Shikadai and Inojin looked at each other then as they started laughing they looked at Boruto. Chōchō's eyes widened seeing Boruto's confused expression and she tried to hold in the laughter trying to escape her throat.

"I owe you, okay?" Sarada forced a smile.

"Okay." Chōchō glanced at Boruto for a moment, before waving with a wide smile.

"What did I miss?" Boruto glared at Shikadai.

"Nothing number one big mou-" he waved. "Boruto!"

Sarada turned on her heel feeling relieved that she was able to shake Chōchō's prying into her mission details. Boruto puffed his cheeks at team Ino-Shika-Cho. Sarada continued to hold on to her orange flower. She followed Boruto as he eagerly took lead in meeting up with Konohamaru. As she followed him she began thinking about the Hokage again. He eyes glanced over at Boruto, and he grinned at her. His two whiskers flashed by her as he quickened his pace. She rolled her eyes.

"I am not racing you, Boruto!" Sarada said sternly.

"Sure, you are. We can't keep my dad waiting either…" Boruto pushed his front foot to the ground and chuckled as he crouched down into a runner's lunge.

"Your-"Sarada felt a pang in her stomach. "The Hokage?" Boruto looked over his shoulder with a playful smile on his face. Sarada smirked at Boruto. Sarada mimicked his stance, and hastily tucked the orange flower in her headband off to the side. She adjusted her glasses and let out a " _heh"_

"Oh, for the Hokage you'll race…" Boruto's smile changed to a determined stare. Sarada instantly blushed at the Hokage's son's words. She turned her head and stared down the road.

"Always so damn dramatic Boruto, Uzumaki." Sarada took a deep breath. She knew Boruto was right though. She could really care less about Konohamaru calling for her, or Boruto's determination to get a well-paying mission. Sarada bit the inside of her lip thinking that there was not much interest until she realized that the Hokage would be there too.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
A Mission for Team 7

Boruto and Sarada met up with Mitsuki just outside the building. He had been waiting on them for a little while now. Mitsuki could already hear them bickering about something as they approached. Both of them were trying to catch their breath.

"You two should stop acting so childish. This is serious." Mitsuki looked at the two of them as they walked into the building.

"Where is Konohamaru?" Sarada looked around thinking maybe he was goofing off somewhere.

"Be serious! The Hokage and Shikamaru are talking with him. They were waiting on us! Whatever mission this is… we really need to take is serious. Please don't fight with each other this time." Mitsuki looked at Boruto the whole time.

"Hey… I am not the one that is always lecturing my teammates." Boruto looked at Sarada.

"Really?" Sarada glared.

"Can we just not talk at all then…" Mitsuki said dully.

The Hokage let Shikamaru explain the mission and why it was so important for Team 7 to carry out the mission. Mitsuki calculated all the possible outcomes as Shikamaru explained the difficulty and preciseness of the mission. Boruto butted in asking questions without thinking first. The Hokage told his son to be quiet several times. Sarada listened to every detail. She avoided eye contact with Shikamaru and the Hokage for the majority of the meeting. She felt awkward at first being around both Boruto and Naruto at the same time. As the mission was explained though she found herself thinking so much about the possible mission details. Over the ten to fifteen minutes of mission explanations, Sarada finally made eye contact with the Hokage. He breathed in deeply and sat straight up in his chair as Shikamaru wrapped up the details.

"So. In conclusion the reason why this mission is so important for Team 7 is because the target for retrieval is one Uchiha, Sasuke." Shikamaru looked to Konohamaru, who was behind the team. All three adults looked to Sarada for a response. The silence filled the room for a moment or two.

"Uchiha? It would seem that you might finally meet your father." Mitsuki looked over at Sarada.

"The Sasuke Uchiha!?" Boruto looked wide eyed and very much interested.

Sarada closed her eyes so the tears that had built up in her eyes, would be forced to roll down her cheeks. She clenched her jaw tightly and took a deep breath. Her heart began to heart quickly. It felt as though she had released a huge reserve of chakra. She curled her fingers into fists at her side. She had been waiting her whole life for a chance to meet her dad, and this is how it was going to happen… it was going to happen with a paid mission. Sarada felt hurt that Naruto would even consider this to be just another mission to her and the rest of her team. She felt a sting of pain in her eyes as she opened her eyes looking directly into Naruto's eyes. In the reflection of Naruto's bright blue eyes were deep red eyes that no one had ever seen before in Sarada's eyes. Naruto's eyes widened, and he parted his lips in surprise.

Sarada narrowed her eyes at him, and she took another deep breath. Shikamaru stood up straight bringing his hands together to prepare his Shadow Possession jutsu. Konohamaru was standing behind his team. Mitsuki and Boruto looked at each other, and then they both looked at Sarada.

"Sarada… calm down." Naruto held up a hand to her from behind his desk.

"Sharingan…" Mitsuki said in an intrigued tone.

"Whoa…Hey…." Boruto looked at Sarada. Boruto had seen Sarada get pretty worked up and angry, but to waken her Sharingan… Boruto had no idea what to expect at this point, but he knew this had to be the emotional release of the Sharingan. Boruto Noticed the way Shikamaru reacted too, which was a sign that whatever Sarada was doing could be harmful. Boruto looked at his dad. Naruto slowly stood up.

"Sarada listen to me." Naruto tried to use a casual tone. He redirected his eyes from hers. He looked at Boruto.

"How long has _that mission_ been sitting on your desk?" Sarada's voice far from casual. It was cold and distant. Boruto looked at Sarada almost jaw dropped to the floor. He had never known Sarada to speak to his dad like that. Naruto gulped down the sudden dryness in his throat.

"Since this morning?" Sarada's eyes filled with tears again as she recalled the morning with the Hokage. Her tears burning as they streamed down her cheeks. Mitsuki looked at Konohamaru. Konohamaru jerked his head to tell Mitsuki to get back with him. Mitsuki moved beside his sensei and watched the change that Sarada was going through.

"Sarada." Shikamaru warned her. "You need to calm down."

Sarada reached up to her headband and pulled the flower from beneath it. Naruto looked at her and his heart dropped seeing that Sarada had been holding on to that flower all day, and now- Sarada dropped it on the floor and squished the petals beneath her shoe. Naruto's whole body collapsed in the chair as he watched the intimate bond he just made with the younger Uchiha get smashed into the ground.

"What the heck is going on?" Boruto looked more lost than ever.

"Boruto you should go with Konohamaru… We can take care of the mission details later tonight." Shikamaru advised Boruto to go. Boruto shook his head and looked at his dad. He didn't know what was going on. Why would his dad be so hesitant to take action?

"Is that what you and my mom were talking about this morning? Not some stupid Medical Ninja issues." Sarada continued questioning the Hokage without holding back. "My mom is in on some secret about my dad? How come I wasn't told about this before now? Did not care enough, or what? Why do a bunch of teenagers have to go risk their lives for his sake?"

Boruto looked over at his dad for answers, but there were no answers being given. Boruto looked back at Sarada. Konohamaru grabbed the back of Boruto's jacket and pulled him back. Boruto fought to get free of the grip Konohamaru had on him. Boruto was the first to admit that his friendship with Sarada was a little rocky, but they were a team and they should be there for each other. Boruto turned to Konohamaru. Konohamaru shook his head seriously and dragged Boruto out of the room. Mitsuki walked behind them. He looked over at Sarada at a loss for words. He wanted to stay, and see the Sharingan in action, but he followed his Sensei.

"Shikamaru…" Naruto looked over at the shadow ninja's hands. "Can you just trust me to handle this?"

"Are you sure?" Shikamaru slowly lowered his hands.

"She is upset…" Naruto looked up at Shikamaru. "Clearly we approached this all wrong." Naruto turned his head feeling tears form in his eyes. Shikamaru walked behind the Hokage's chair and as he walked passed the desk he turned to Naruto to be sure this is exactly what Naruto wanted. Naruto nodded, and took a deep breath hoping the tears in his eyes were not noticeable.

Sarada watched Shikamaru leave the room, and she turned her eyes back to Naruto, who had managed to stand up and hastily moved in front of the desk while Sarada was still watching Shikamaru. Naruto was amazed he moved that quickly with a Sharingan focused on him this whole time.

"Naruto…" Sarada shook her head. "Don't get any closer to me!" Her eyes focused on him.

"I am not" Naruto held his hands up slightly.

"What is this all about? Why now, Naruto?" Sarada took a step back… her eyes starting to lose focus. She felt so emotional about everything… All she ever wanted was answers, and she always ended up more lost with even more questions than when she started.

"You got to calm down first." Naruto watched her movements.

"No… You can't tell me to calm down now. You were supposed to help me…" Sarada fell to her knees and punched her fist into the ground angerly. Naruto felt the ground vibrate with her punch. He saw the Sakura in her showing, and he knew he really had to be careful. He could still recall how painful Sakura's punches were. He didn't doubt Sarada's strength.

"How long have you known that we would have to go find my dad?" Sarada stared at the ground with her fist still firmly planted in the ground.

"Sarada… STOP!" Naruto spoke firmly.

"Tell me." Sarada punched the ground with her other fist. "Since the day I left with the shadow clone… That's why you couldn't go yourself!?"


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
Foolish Ninja 

Sarada tightened her fists again and glared at the ground waiting for Naruto to give her answers. She felt her life losing control. When an hour ago she was starting to feel things coming together. She felt wanted by some one who understood the feeling of not having a father. She felt like she had control of her anger and hate towards her life missing a father figure. She clenched her jaw tightly thinking about the picture of the old team 7 hanging in her mom's house. She wished she was at home right now… she would punch that picture so hard the glass would shatter, and the picture would fall to the ground. Sarada gulped down the anger that was bubbling up to the surface.

Naruto hated that this had went the way it did. If he could take it back he would, but he knew there was no way to undo the hurt he has caused her. He stood up slowly turning his back to her, and sighing. He knew being in that position was never a good thing when dealing with an Uchiha's Sharingan… What else could he do though. She demanded answers and he couldn't look in to her pain filled eyes, especially knowing he was the one that had hurt her so deeply. He walked to the window over looking the Leaf Village. He placed an open palm on the window pane as he thought of what words he should use to explain his foolish decisions. Naruto was no stranger to acting foolish, making dumb decisions… and flat out not thinking plans through. He stared down at the village he had worked so hard to be the Hokage of. He let out a groan of disappointed.

"Sarada…" Naruto wanted to choose his words carefully. "There are some things I should tell you…"

"So. Tell me." Sarada looked coldly at the desk of the Hokage's. She could not even bring herself to look at him.

"First… Do not drag Sakura into this. She only knows that we received a message from Suigetsu…" Naruto tapped his index and middle finger on the window. "A _friend_ of your father's."

Naruto was not sure if Sarada would even understand how difficult and delicate this sort of situation will turn out to be. Things were different now… people seemed to forget how hard others fought for the Leaf Village. People had forgotten how much was lost in saving this world. He thought for a short moment about Shikamaru's dad, Ino's dad, Uncle Neji…. His heart sank. He looked over his shoulder at Sarada.

"Your dad's a rare breed of Shinobi… He not only Possesses a Sharingan, but also a Rinnegan…these are two of the three main Dojutsus. The third being the Hyuga clan's Byakugan… Visual prowess is desired in the shinobi world. It might not be as strong now as it was when your father and I were young, but there are still sects of shinobi in this world determined to obtain other's prowess in the cruelest ways imaginable." Naruto looked back out the window at _his_ village.

"Your father has been out hunting those who use and abuse their powers to obtain shinobi prowess. Whether it was visual or any other form of sensory prowess; he was determined to put an end to it. On his search he managed to send a message to his friend to inform us that, somehow, he had got caught... captured. I can not imagine how some one like your father had managed that. The Rinnegan and Sharingan are no match for most shinobi no matter how hard they train for it. Suigetsu wanted it to be clear that Sasuke had managed to be captured and wanted us to made aware until such a time that Sasuke could not handle the situation on his own. I know how your father is… He would not want my help… not unless there was no other way. He would not have went through the trouble of telling Suigetsu anything unless he knew it would get to that point. The intel that Shikamaru shared about this mission is everything that Suigetsu and the other two of your father's friends could gather on the shinobi that had managed to capture him." Naruto's voice fell silent. He thought about his best friend being in trouble right now. He thought about how the Uchiha family is broken up and pulled in different directions, much as the clan was when they were alive.

"How long have you known, _Naruto_?" Sarada emphasized his name with insolence.

"Don't say my name like… that…" He turned to her, and she was staring coldly out the window. Sarada's eyes shifted to look harshly at Naruto. He felt his eyes burning. He had forgotten how easily his emotions could blind him from his better judgement. He forgot his eyes were prone to tears and his heart prone to aching. He stepped toward his desk. He wanted to get closer to her but knew she would only push him further away. He leaned on the side of his desk and stared at the door to his office. He hated this so much, but he knew there had to be a way to make it right.

" _Naruto_ …" She repeated his name in the same tone as before; mocking last request. She stood up on her feet and made her hands into fists again. Naruto did not look at her but knew by the sound of her movement she was standing. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes with a heavy sigh. He hated hearing his name like that… It reminded him of being that young orphan boy that no one wanted… that no one loved. That no one cared about. The tears in his eyes clung to the corner of his eyelids. He could not bring himself to tell Sarada that he had known since before this morning… but something told him that she already knew… _she wanted to hear him say it_.

"Well…" Sarada huffed staring now at Naruto.

"You already know the answer… don't you?" Naruto turned his head to her, and as he opened his eyes the tears that clung to the corners of his eyelids, fell down his cheeks. He lowered his head, and as he did he saw the flower smashed on the ground, and he sniffled bringing a hand to his face and wiping his eyes.

Sarada turned her back away from the Hokage and walked to the door. She placed her hand on the door knob and slowly turned it. As she turned the door knob she took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. She had never felt so angry and hurt as she did right now. The worst thing about it is was that she could not talk to anyone about it. She glanced over her shoulder at Naruto, who was watching her. His blue eyes darker than normal, and she blinked several times as she started losing focus again. She pulled the door open.

"I will report to Konohamaru Sensei for this mission… You better think of something clever to tell _your son._ " Her tone matching the way she said his name moments ago, when saying, _your son_.

Sarada left the room and pulled the door shut. As she walked down the hall she felt faint. Her vision blurred, and her hands shaky. She placed a hand on the wall to brace herself. As she closed her eyes she felt her knees buckle. Sarada was weak, and she could not even catch herself from collapsing on the ground. Just as she fell to the ground a wisp of black and red swooped in and caught her body from meeting the ground. Sarada felt arms holding her tightly, and a faint familiar voice whispering

"It's okay Sarada… I got you… You need to rest."


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
Ichiraku Ramen

Sarada inhaled deeply as she started to wake from what felt like a long nap. She held a pillow close to her chest, her chin tucked into the pillow, lips pressed against the pillow and nose taking in the scent of the material. She recognized that scent, it felt very familiar, but she could not think of what was so familiar about it. Sarada felt warm, comfortable, and safe curled up beneath these covers, holding on to this pillow. She squinted her eyes looking around at the dimmed room. The lights were off in the room, but the curtains drawn provided the setting sun's natural light. Sarada couldn't really make out much of what was in the room aside from it being a peer's room. She could only tell that by the size of the bed, and the décor of the room. She could see some posters on the wall, but not really make out what was on them. Sarada lifted her chin to look around the room a little more as she tried to figure out where she was.

Sarada realized she did not have her glasses either. She reached around on the bed to see in they maybe were just laying around on the bed. She groaned at the absence of her glasses, the unknown room she was in, and the ache in her heart as she realized what led up to being in this situation. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and sat up. She could tell by the sunsetting she must have been asleep for a couple hours at least. Sitting up, Sarada looked a little harder around the room to figure where she was. The room felt comfortable and welcoming, and the scent of the pillow was something Sarada could recall being around frequently.

She stood up and walked to the book shelf and looked at the books squinting harder to figure out the book titles, but it was no use in this lighting. Sarada turned to the small desk and smirked seeing a couple picture frames and thinking _yes!_ Sarada reached over and took one of the pictures in to her hands. She turned the frame to her and stared down. She whimpered upset at what she discovered. Looking down she saw two whisker faced blonds. Both smiling irritatingly up at her. She pushed the picture frame faced down on the desk and groaned with misery. She rolled her eyes and walked to the window.

 _How the hell did I end up in the Uzumaki house? what the heck am I going to do now? Who brought me here? Wait… is this Boruto's room? Was I just cuddling with his pillow? What the heck? Oh man, I hope he didn't see me sleeping… This is no good. I can't be here…_ Her mind raced as she looked out the window. She stared wide eyed lost in her thoughts running through her mind. Her stomach felt queasy thinking about everything that had happened 24 hours. Sarada lowered her head and felt her heart sink deep into her stomach as she realized everything she had to face. She felt more lost, hurt, and alone than ever. Sarada walked back to the desk and sat down at the chair. She brought her feet into the chair and wrapped her arms around her knees. She put her head down on her arms. She began to wonder if maybe she did hit her head somehow.

-knock—knock-

"Sarada?" The polite warm voice of Hinata called to the young Uchiha. Sarada felt like she would throw up if she picked up her head. She did not say anything. She didn't know if she could handle looking in to Hinata's eyes right now.

The door knob turned and the door cracked open. Hinata looked around inside for a moment. She came in to the room seeing that Sarada was up out of the bed. Hinata walked to the desk and Sarada heard her put something down on it. Sarada buried her face deeper in her arms. Her ears were burning from immense embarrassment, awkwardness, hurt, and anger. She never gave thought in having to look in to Naruto's wife's eyes until now. She sniffled and tears started escaping her eyes. She didn't want to look up no matter what.

"Now now…" Hinata said comforting. "Boruto told me what happened in the Hokage's office."

"Oh. Sarada!" Boruto's voice made Sarada's ears perk. "You are awake. Man, we were getting worried. Hima… she wanted to stay in bed with you the whole time until you woke up…" Boruto stood beside his mom with the same nervous stance as his dad; one hand behind his neck scratching nervously.

Sarada could not bring herself to say anything. She let her legs slowly fall to the floor, and she leaned over the desk, still hiding her face in her arms. Hinata looked at Boruto. They both exchanged looks. Boruto told his mom he wanted to talk to her teammate to teammate. Hinata made a confused face at her son. There were times that Hinata found it hard to believe she son had matured enough to take things maturely and seriously… She nodded after a minute of thinking. She walked out of the room, and slowly pulled the door closed.

Sarada sat in silence and waited for Boruto to say something. She gulped down the bad taste the tears left in her mouth and lifted her head to wipe her face with her hands. She couldn't think of anything to say even still. She looked up at the other picture frames. One of them had a picture of Boruto hugging his mom's stomach and smiling happily. The other was a family picture of the Uzumaki's. Sarada groaned. She was growing more and more impatient by the silence, and the awkwardness of sitting in the Uzumaki's house.

"So…. Sharingan?" Boruto let out a _heh_ and smiled at his teammate a he sat down on his bed. Sarada rolled her eyes at Boruto's conversation starting skills. Sarada sighed and slowly spun around in Boruto's chair. She stopped the chair with her body was facing Boruto. Sarada's eyes looked to the floor.

"Are you okay?" Boruto's tone more comforting, and serious now. "I mean… That was intense. Dad must not have thought that through… I mean…" Boruto sighed. "He never really does, _does he_?" Boruto looked at Sarada. She looked so gloomy.

"If he upset you by springing that mission on us out of nowhere… we all understand. I mean it is Sasuke Uchiha. _That is your dad_. My dad could have at least talked to you about it before…." Boruto thought for a moment, "I mean… wasn't he at your house this morning anyways?" Boruto made a confused face and turned his head to look out his window trying to figure out his dad's mess.

Sarada looked up at Boruto stunned that he knew what his dad was up to. She felt a chill on her arms, and her face looked flush. She felt nervous knowing it would only be a matter of moments before Boruto asked her questions, and for once they might be justified, and not moronic. She lowered her eyes again.

"You would think if he was there he would make a little more of an effort to include you… He talked to your mom about it…" Boruto started thinking out loud. Sarada shifted in the chair, and bit her lip listening to Boruto talk out loud. She always wondered how Boruto knew the Hokage's business.

"Then again you had just come off a mission… maybe you weren't awake…" Boruto looked over at Sarada waiting on a reply. Sarada continued biting her lip. a moment passed and Sarada did not reply or even look up to acknowledge he was waiting on a reply. Boruto let out another _heh_ and leaned back on his bed with his hands behind his head. He stared up at the ceiling. Sarada looked up at Boruto. She could tell he thought a lot about his dad's actions.

"You really are the number one big mouth ninja, Boruto…" Sarada said in a quiet voice. Boruto lifted his head and looked at Sarada. They both exchanged a small smirk at each other. Boruto laid his head back down. Sarada stood up and walked to the bed and sat beside Boruto. She turned her head to looked down at him. He glanced at her.

"Really though Sarada… Are you okay? We don't see eye to eye most of the time… but we are a team… and what is a team if we cannot support each other when we need it the most."

Sarada turned her head to look down in her lap. Boruto looked up at the ceiling again. They both didn't say anything for a minute. Sarada didn't even know what to say. She was not okay, but she didn't want to tell Boruto that because he would pry and pry. She couldn't lie either, because she knew in her heart there was no way she could sound convincing enough to pull it off. Sarada glanced over at Boruto again. She wondered if he was trying to play all relaxed to make her feel more comfortable. She seemed to always be irritated by his uppity personality… his talkative tendencies, and the way he could not just stay still for a minute… and yet in this moment he was extremely calm. Sarada felt like she could actually connect with him without fighting over something. She felt as if Boruto had grown up a little.

Sarada sighed.

"Honestly Boruto… I am not okay… I cannot think straight… I feel lost, hurt, and so many other feelings…"

Boruto looked at her again. Both their eyes met.

"Yeah…" He said in a quiet voice. "Sarada… You know you can stay for dinner if you want and maybe take your mind off things for a while until we meet with Konohamaru later."

"Dinner?" Sarada said distracted from her thoughts of her heart.

"Yeah! Himawari's idea actually." Boruto made a confused face at Sarada's tone.

"Dinner… Boruto…I can't." Sarada stood up and half laughed. "I am supposed to be meeting my mom for dinner. I completely forgot."

"Oh…" Boruto sat up. "Ok. Hey you mind if I walk with you there?" Boruto smiled.

"Well, I guess it would be alright…" Sarada shrugged and gave him a smirk.

"Yeah?" Boruto grinned and stood up. He held out his hand to help Sarada up on her feet. Sarada reached out and took his hand. She got to her feet a second later, and Boruto dashed to his desk and grabbed a small neatly folded fabric that his mom placed on the desk earlier. Boruto handed it to Sarada and pointed to his forehead. Sarada looked down, and found it was her headband with her glasses wrapped safely inside the material. Sarada smiled happy to see her glasses were scratch free. She tucked her headband in her back pocket and put her glasses on. She blinked a couple times to let her eyes adjust.

"Thanks, Boruto."

They both left his room and walked into the living area of the home. Himawari ran to Sarada and gave her a hug. Sarada hugged her back, but less enthusiastic than Himawari's hug was. Himawari pulled out of the hug and grinned. Sarada smirked and didn't bring herself to look into Himawari's eyes. Hinata poked her head out of the kitchen and smile warmly at her son. Boruto grinned back at her.

"I know dinner will be ready soon, but I wanted to walk with Sarada to make sure she made it to her mom… Is that okay? I won't get distracted. I will come straight home after." Boruto leaned against the hallway wall across from the kitchen.

"Okay. Make sure you come home… Just in case your dad comes by." Boruto gave him mom a _yeah right_ look on his face.

"Sure. Okay." Boruto kissed his mom on the cheek and bowed his head to thank her and turned to go to the door. Himawari looked disappointed to see Sarada leave so soon. Boruto patted her on the head and grinned. Sarada waved to Himawari and followed her teammate out the door.

"Boruto. Where are you going?" the Hokage's voice came from just outside the yard. Sarada's heart stopped, and she looked at the Hokage. Boruto gave his dad a dirty look and jerked his head to Sarada. The Hokage looked over at Sarada. Sarada's eyes quickly shifted to Boruto.

"Helping her."

The Hokage stood aside at the path leading to his home. He watched Boruto walk passed him looking like his usual self… irritable and grumpy at his old man. He looked at Sarada and hoped she would look at him, but she kept her eyes focused on the younger Uzumaki walking beside her.

"I will be back don't worry… maybe your jutsu will release before then…" Boruto waved a hand over his head.

Sarada looked straight ahead now. She noticed how much Boruto's attitude and mood changed. Sarada thought about all the complaining Boruto has done about his dad. She sighed. She wanted to look back to see the Hokage's reaction to her lack of interest in his presence, but her better judgement told her to keep on going. At the corner Boruto looked at Sarada.

"So where are you meeting your mom?" Boruto looked around to see what direction he should take.

"Ramen…" Sarada said sadly.

" _Damn_ …" Boruto shook his head,

"You are telling me…"

" _Whose idea was that_?" Boruto's tone sounded snobby.

"Mine…" Sarada sighed.

" _What the hell_?" Boruto laughed.

"Well… at the time it was the first thing that came to mind." Sarada half laughed.

"Ichiraku's it is. Poor you. You should have stayed over for dinner." Boruto grinned and gave Sarada a thumb up.

The walk to Ichiraku's was a pleasant walk to say the least. Both Sarada and Boruto talked for once without feeling like they were both going to punch one another. They laughed talking casually and the way Boruto made silly impressions of his peers. Sarada felt at ease, and even more so like she had made a new friend. Sure, she had known Boruto for forever, but she and him never really ever listened to one another. Their past conversations where more like them both stating their opinions then instantly arguing over who was right and who was wrong, and who needed to get beaten up for being annoying. Sarada for a moment even felt a little happy. It was strange to have her heart crushed just a couple hours ago… and not she was smiling and felt a little warmth in her heart. It wasn't the kind of warmth she felt this very morning… but the kind of warmth you get when a friend acknowledges you… when a friend shares a joke with you… the kind of warmth you get when your friend remembers it is your birthday and no one else did, and so that friend went out of their way to make sure you had a cake, gift, and balloons. _Yeah… Maybe Boruto is that kind of friend…_ She thought as she and Boruto approached Ichiraku's

As they both walked up to Ichiraku's Sarada spotted her mom instantly sitting at a table set for two. Sarada turned to Boruto. She had never felt such a strong connection with Boruto like she felt right now at this moment. She smiled looking into his eyes. She shook her head as her smile turned more into a smirk.

"What?" Boruto raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think you and I have ever walked some place without arguing at one another." Sarada held up a hand to Boruto. Boruto shook his head jokingly and held a fist out to her. Sarada looked down to see his gesture. She felt surprised but mimicked his gesture. They lightly bumped their knuckles against each other's.

"We are a team." Boruto grinned.

"Bye Boruto." Sarada waved and turned her back taking a couple steps. She turned to him and grinned.

"And thanks! See you in a little bit."

Boruto slouched with his hands in his pockets, and his eyes half lidded, and made a relaxed smile. Sarada knew instantly that Boruto was still impersonating someone. She shook her head grinning. Boruto turned around and fixed his posture to his usual self. He raised a fist up over his head.

"See you soon."

 **A/n:  
Just going to make this clear as day… this chapter is not a set up for a Boruto/Sarada… my intend was not to turn the story in that direction. I just wanted to give Sarada a stronger friendship with Boruto.  
&& seriously I wanted to take a moment to thank you guys all for everything… Your reviews motivate me, and every favorite/follow amazes me. I never really thought this would go anywhere… You guys are the best. **


	14. Chapter 13

**A/n: ugh...a lot of dialog in this chapter. and poor Sarada this has all been one long emotional day for her...**

Chapter 13  
Friend or rival

"What's with you and Boruto?" Sakura smiled at Sarada as she sat down. Sarada looked over at the entrance to Ichiraku's and she caught the glimpse of him grinning at her before he dashed off.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Sarada spoke nonchalantly as she looked down at the menu in front of her.

"Really?" Sakura raised at eyebrow to her daughter.

"Drop it. You always read too much into things." Sarada looked up at her mom.

"uh-huh…" Sakura's voice faded as she looked down at her own menu.

Sarada and her mom sat in silence while they waited to order their ramen. Sarada started to snap out of the haze of feeling happy to realize she was sitting in front of one of the people that was hiding things from her. She wanted to press her mom for answers. She wanted to demand her mom's complete honesty. She also didn't want to talk about it. She knew her mom would not give her the answers she wanted. Her mom always had a way of avoiding and deflecting especially with it came to her dad.

"So…" Sarada finally spoke up as they were served their ramen. "Who is Suigetsu?"

Sakura stared at her daughter for a long silent moment.

"A friend of your dad's." Sakura sighed. "I don't really know him all that much myself."

"So, do you trust him?" Sarada crossed her arms and rested them on the table.

Sakura shrugged.

"What does that mean? You know team 7 was given a mission… and you know it is dangerous… I am asking if you trust the information passed to you from this friend of my father's." Sarada watched her mom shift in her seat.

"Sarada. I knew you would be given the mission. I trusted the Hokage to handle the mission details as that is who you report to for missions. I know it will be dangerous. I am worried for all of you." Sakura started to eat her ramen. She took a moment to chew her noodles.

"But I know with the Hokage by your side-"

"STOP." Sarada held out an open palm to her mom, and Sakura looked at her daughter surprised.

"What?" Sakura said confused.

"What are you talking about the Hokage—"

"Going on the mission with you..." Sarada's words cut off by her mom now.

Sarada lowered her head to stare into her ramen bowl. She felt even more miserable about this mission now. Sarada felt silly thinking that the Hokage would sit this mission out, but there was a part of her that would expect Shikamaru to stop him. Sarada sighed.

"What is going on with you Sarada?" Sakura looked at her daughter concerned for her. Sarada lifted her head to look into her mom's eyes. Her mom looked into Sarada's eyes.

"What are you talking about? Seriously? You leave it up to the Hokage to talk to me about my dad… to discuss a mission involving my dad… You knew this whole time that I would be asked as team 7 to take part in this dangerous mission… First time meeting my father… And you want to ask me what is going on with me…" Sarada pushed her ramen to the side. Her stomach was growling. She hadn't eaten all day... but she was too upset to even attempt to eat.

"Sarada-"

"I should go. You know Sensei doesn't like waiting on us." Sarada said standing up. She reached to her back pocket and took out her headband. She held her headband in a tight fist.

"There is a lot more to all of this…" Sakura stood up.

"But no one cares to take the time to help me understand…" Sarada pushed her chair in.

"Give us a chance to Sarada." Sakura walked to her daughter and hugged her. She knew the last thing her daughter wanted was a hug. Sarada let her mom hug her but did not return the hug.

"16 years mom…" Sarada rolled her eyes. "You have had 16 years to help me understand."

They were both silent for the duration of the hug. Sakura pulled out of the hug and returned by her seat. She sighed and closed her eyes realizing her daughter had a fair enough point. Sarada walked passed her mom.

"Don't worry about waiting up for me. You know how it is…" She glanced over her shoulder at her mom. Sakura sighed heavily and nodded.

Sarada walked out of Ichiraku's feeling even more miserable. She was going to have to deal with the Hokage more. She figured if she toughed out this mission she could at least get away from him and breath… Rethink her thoughts about me… Give her heart some time to figure out what she really feels now. Sarada walked to the usual meeting spot with her hand still holding her headband tightly. She was determined not to back out of this mission no matter how much it hurt though. This was her chance to finally meet her dad… to finally see his face outside of the pictures she sees.

"Sarada. You made it." Konohamaru motioned for her to join him, Mitsuki, and Boruto. MItsuki stepped aside to give Sarada room beside Konohamaru.

"Sensei… Did you think I wouldn't show up?" Sarada pushed her headband back into her pocket. She stared at Konohamaru in disbelief.

"Not by choice. I wasn't sure what happened back at the Hokage's office… or what your mom would say after finding out about… the Sharingan." Konohamaru placed a comforting hand on Sarada's shoulder.

"Well… My mom doesn't know about what happened… or she didn't mention it when she saw me." Sarada glanced over at Boruto. Boruto was fidgeting with his jacket zipper. Konohamaru moved his hand from her shoulder and sighed.

"Interesting…" Mitsuki nodded. Sarada looked at Mitsuki but turned her attention back to Konohamaru.

"We don't have much time. We are leaving the Leaf in about two hours. The Hokage has to sort some things out in the village before we leave." Konohamaru looked at Boruto.

"Whatever…. who is going to be doing his job while we are gone?" Boruto glanced toward his dad's office.

"Kakashi Sensei." Konohamaru spoke off handedly.

"Better him than Shikamaru…" Sarada spoke rudely.

"Lay off the rudeness Sarada. I need us to focus. This is a serious mission." Konohamaru looked over at Sarada now.

" _You think I don't know that_?" Sarada shook her head mumbling " _unbelievable"._ Sarada turned away from her Sensei and walked to the bench just a couple feet away. She sat down and held her stomach. She felt fatigue again. Her stomach was aching.

Boruto watched Sarada. He never heard Sarada talk so disrespectfully about the adults in the village the way she had been today. He never heard Sarada speak so rudely to adult, especially Konohamaru Sensei. Sarada noticed Boruto looking at her. She glanced up at him. They both turned their attention back to Konohamaru.

"Look Sarada… I want us to work like a team. Whatever is going on we must set it aside and be a team. This is no time for us to be harsh with each other… I know you know that this is important. Please, while we are on this mission you need to focus on your Sharingan. Now that you have woken it… You need to hone it." Konohamaru looked up at the night sky and stood quietly for a moment.

"Sensei?" Mitsuki watched him.

Konohamaru shook his head and looked at his team. He re-explained the mission in detail just as Shikamaru explained it earlier. He took a little extra minute to explain the importance of Sarada's Sharingan, and how that has given them an advantage. Sarada was not paying attention. She stared off in to the distance. Boruto realized Sarada had zoned out, and he walked to her and sat next to her. He didn't say anything to her or even draw any attention to her. Instead he leaned back on the bench and listened to Konohamaru. He did not ask questions or make remarks about the mission… or his dad. Mitsuki was the one asking questions this time. All his questions were tactical, and strategy related.

"Go gather up your mission backpacks. Try and eat something. We are going to be on our feet till dawn." Konohamaru dismissed his team. He turned on his heel and headed off to also gather his things. He had expected to get trouble from Sakura or even more of a fight from Sarada. He was surprised that Sakura was not aware of what happened in the Hokage's office.

"Sarada…" Boruto leaned over and waved a hand in front of her face. Sarada blinked a couple times and pulled her head back away from Boruto's hand.

"Hey Sarada. We need to gather up our things. Come on. I will get you something to eat. I can hear your stomach growling. _Damn_ I thought my dad had a loud stomach."

"Boruto... Don't worry about it." Sarada threw a serious look at Boruto. She did not need Boruto to baby her. Boruto grinned at her and stood up. He held a hand out to her to help her up. Sarada just made another face at him.

"Oh no you don't! You are going to eat, and I am going to help you. You can't fight me on this. We are leaving on the mission soon and Konohamaru is insistent that we are prepared." Boruto kept his hands out waiting on her to give him her hand. He gave her another grin.

Sarada sighed and rolled her eyes. _  
Here he goes being all happy and cheerful again. Ugh… he is so annoying. I wonder why he is making such and annoying effort?  
_ Sarada reluctantly reached her hand up to his, and Boruto grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. He smirked at her. Sarada felt a tingle in her legs as she stood up. She had to admit to herself that she really did want to eat.

"Let's go get some food first." Boruto jerked a head toward the direction of the small restaurant down the street. Sarada knew the exact place Boruto was implying. It was one of the fewest places where he could get one of his favorite foods. Sarada smiled. Boruto nodded his head grinning at her smile. He let go of her hand and started walking. He started digging through his jacket pockets.

"Boruto there is no need for this." Sarada half laughed.

"You are just saying that because you don't want to accept that you are starting to like me as a friend more." Boruto looked over at her and winked. "I get it Sarada. We are better rivals on a team than we are friends on a team." Boruto waved a hand to her to tell her to stop fighting the issue.

"Wait. What?" Sarada laughed. "You think we were rivals Boruto?" She caught up with his quick pace and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Heyy!" He elbowed her back. "That's what my mom says. She says it's a lot _like our dads_ …" His voice trailed off, and he shrugged.

"What?" Sarada made a confused face.

"You know… _Uzumaki_ and _Uchiha_ … _Naruto_ and _Sasuke_ always at each other; fighting, arguing… trying to be better than the other. Both on team 7…" Boruto smirked at Sarada.

"But doesn't your dad always say my dad is his _best friend_?" Sarada said quietly. Boruto's smile became foxlike much like Naruto's when he was _up to something_. Sarada looked over as they arrived at the place.

"Sit, I will get us something to eat." Boruto walked off to order food. Sarada watched him feeling confused. She found a table by the door. Before sitting down, she removed the headband from her back pocket and set it down on the table. She stared down at the Hidden Leaf symbol. She closed her eyes feeling fatigue again. The smell of the food in this place was making her more and more hungry. Her mouth started to water. When she opened her eyes, she found Boruto coming her way.

"Which would you rather have… A best friend on team 7 or a rival?" Boruto set a cup in front of her and sat down across from her.

"…I don't know…" Sarada glanced in the cup, and saw it was a carbonated drink. She watched the bubbles surface to the top of the beverage.

"Well think about it Sarada." Boruto said bluntly. He was still talking in a cheerful tone.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Sarada looked up at Boruto.

"It has to do with everything." Boruto smirked. His whiskers accenting his face made Sarada think of the smile of Boruto's dad. She looked down at her headband. Boruto's attention fell to her headband too. He looked over it and reached a hand out to it. He picked it up.

"You should really wear it." He looked over the silver plate. Sarada watched Boruto's hand holding up the headband.

"Two hamburgers, and two fries." A young man walked to their table holding their food on a tray. Boruto grinned and nodded. The man placed the tray on the table and walked away.

"Thank you." Boruto said over his shoulder at the guy. Boruto put the headband down. He looked at Sarada and then down at the food.

"We better eat." He smiled.

"Sure." Sarada nodded.

As they both began to ear, Boruto glanced at her headband. It was starting to bother him seeing it laying there, and Sarada not wearing it. Boruto wanted to ask why she wasn't wearing it, but he didn't want to upset her. He decided instead to just keep quiet and let her eat. They both glanced at each other every now and then. Boruto felt good that both had created a stronger bond today. He hoped Sarada felt the same way.

"So how does the number one big mouth ninja always know about missions and stuff that is confidential?" Sarada stared at Boruto taking the last bite of his hamburger. She had finished eating before him.

"Son of the Hokage." Boruto grinned.

"Doesn't mean anything." Sarada drank the last of her drink and set the cup down with a satisfied smile.

"You really think my dad _always_ keeps reports and files locked away?" Boruto rolled his eyes at how irresponsible his dad was sometimes.

"and what? You just sneak in a shadow clone under cover?" Sarada smiled and nodded.

"You know it Sarada!" Boruto grinned.

They both finished off their meal, and Boruto stood up. He looked around and noticed a lot of the people that were inside had already left. He assumed that meant closing time. Sarada stood up and they both walked outside. Sarada looked up at the sky filled with stars and wondered what she was going to do on this mission. She thought of Boruto being friendly with her. She thought about his question about friends and rivals. She was still feeling a little lost at what he was playing at. She thought about the Uzumakis and Uchihas. She never thought about the rivalry, because most of the time she was too angry that's she didn't have her dad in her life. She looked over at Boruto. He was crouched down petting a stray black dog.

"Hey Boruto…" Sarada stepped to him and put a hand on his head. "Thank you."

"You got it friend!" Boruto grinned turning his head up to look at her. Sarada's hands slipped off his head. She smiled down at him. While it was night time, the stars still managed to reflect off Boruto's brilliant blue eyes.

"So, I should get home to gather everything." Sarada adjusted her glasses. She tucked her headband away in her back pocket again.

"Yeah…" Boruto stood up and scratched the back of his head. "I am already packed… I can go get my things and meet up with you?" Boruto held a fist up to Sarada. Sarada looked at his fist and then looked at Boruto's face. She bought a fist up hesitantly. She bumped her knuckles to his knuckles.

As Sarada and Boruto went their separate ways, Sarada got lost in thought about the Hokage again. She thought about waking up and finding an orange flower. She thought about the Shadow Clone complimenting her. She smiled remembering how good the Hokage's hands felt on her body. His raspy sexy voice as he said _her_ name. Sarada shivered and snapped out of her thoughts. She walked up the steps to her home. She opened the door to find her mom busy in the kitchen. She walked by without a word and went straight to her room. She shut the door and leaned back against it. She closed her eyes and brought her body slowly to the ground. She felt tears fill her eyes. She was so conflicted about everything in her life.

Sarada looked up to see her bed was exactly how she left it in the morning. She got up and sat on her bed. She pulled the pillow to her lap and hugged the pillow tightly. She lowered her head to the pillow and inhaled deeply the scent of the Hokage that was still faintly lingering on her bed. Tears started falling unto the pillow and she whimpered. Sarada slowly pulled the pillow away from herself and stood up. She started to gather everything she would need for the mission. She put her backpack on her back and made her way down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs Sarada found her mom there waiting on her.

"Whatever happens on this mission… I know your dad and the Hokage will not let anything happen to you or the team. Please don't be angry at me. It is hard for me too, and every time I want to talk to you it is never the right time… and every time you are demanding answers from me… I never seem to have the right answers. I thought the Hokage would be a better help… but maybe I was wrong about that. Sarada, please do not take anger on this mission with you." Sakura extended her arms to give her daughter a hug. Sarada just took a step toward her mom, but did not hug her back, once again.

"Sure." Sarada said in sarcastic tone.

"Be safe." Sakura released he daughter from the hug and stepped out of her way.

"I love you Sarada." Sakura said trying to be cheerful, but Sarada could tell that she was forcing herself.

"I know mom." Sarada made a small smile; which they both knew was also forced. Sarada walked to the door. She opened the door and turned to her mom.

"Tell him I miss him, please." Sakura held her hands together and Sarada saw even from the distance the emotion of missing Sasuke in her eyes. Sarada nodded.

Sarada wondered if her mom even fought to be a part of this mission. She knew her mom was opinionative and when she wanted something to go her way she would fight for it. She knew that her mom was only a push over with her because she didn't want to push Sarada away from her. She knew even with the Hokage there was no shying away from fighting her point to him. She thought how annoying it would be being her mom did come. Her mom and the Hokage… and Boruto. She half laughed thinking _how badly would I want to meet my dad if I had to put up with those three on a mission._

Sarada walked down the street feeling unsure of herself. Her mom had no idea how angry she felt, and yet Sarada couldn't completely understand how she could be so angry with the Hokage but want to be close to him again. Sarada turned a corner and decided to take the long way to the meeting point. She did not want to get there too early and be stuck listening to Boruto cheerfully go on about their friendship. She also didn't want to find Mitsuki there questioning her Sharingan. He hadn't had a chance to ask anything about it, but it was just the sort of thing he would obsess over.

Sarada turned on another corner and found her footsteps echoing on a narrow walkway. Sarada reached in her back pocket and grabbed her headband once more. She stared down at it. Her thumb traced the outline of the Hidden Leaf symbol. Sarada took a couple more steps and turned the corner. She had been fighting putting the headband back on. She leaned against the building behind her. She felt a dizzying feeling of Déjà vu looking up at where her wandering had brought her. She looked over at the doors on the building and realized she was at the very building the Hokage had led her to months ago. Sarada looked around as her heart beat quickened. Her arms fell to her side and she stared at the door right in front of her. She dropped her headband to the ground. It made a _clink_ on the ground, but Sarada was too lost in thought thinking about what happened that day on the other side of that door. She remembered the feel of Naruto's fingers against her lips. The way he caressed her jawline with his thumb. Sarada's fingers twitched at her side. Naruto's lustful growl as he said: _"Call me Naruto"_

Sarada bit her lip and for the first time all day her cheeks felt warm as she thought of the Hokage.

"Sarada?" The Hokage turned the corner stepping on her headband and almost knocking her over not knowing she was there till it was too late. He stepped off her headband and crouched down to get it for her. He looked up at her.

"What are you doing here?" The Hokage stood up. Sarada looked over at the Hokage, and then at the door across from her. She looked down at the ground.

"I-I-"Sarada's eyes filled with tears instantly. "I don't know…" She turned away and started to walk away.

"Hey… Sarada-wait." Naruto took a step and reached out put a hand on her shoulder. Sarada turned quickly to face him, making his hand slip from her shoulder. Sarada looked harshly at him in the same way she did in the Hokage's office.

"Don't touch me." Sarada blurted forcefully.

"Sarada…" Naruto stopped his motion toward her. He looked over her face. His eyebrows furrowed, and his hand wrapping around her headband in his hand.

"Why did you come here?" His tone concerned, and is eyes glistening in the light from the doorstep light.

"I just told you. I don't know." She turned around and started walking away.

"I don't believe you." Naruto spoke up. He clenched his jaw waiting for her response. Sarada stopped walking. She brought both her hands to fists at her sides. _What the hell is going on with me? I don't want to be touched by him, but I keep thinking about it. Then I aimlessly wander here…_

"Please Sarada…" The Hokage's voice was quieter than it was a moment ago. Sarada turned her head slightly hearing the hurt in Naruto's voice.

"You don't want to start a mission feeling like this do you?" The Hokage's eyes fixed on her posture.

"How would you know how I feel?" Sarada turned her head away from him and walked off.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
You're an Uchiha

"As usual we are waiting on Boruto and his dad." Mitsuki announced to Sarada as Sarada met up with Konohamaru and Mitsuki at the entrance of the Hidden Leaf village. Konohamaru was leaned against the stone wall opposite of Mitsuki. Konohamaru was holding a scroll in his hands. It looked like he was confused trying to figure out the writing on it.

"He has been trying to figure out that scroll for the last twenty minutes." Mitsuki looked at Konohamaru. Sarada nodded. She leaned against the wall beside Mitsuki. She was surprised Boruto was not here already considering his excitement about missions.

"Question." Mitsuki looked at Sarada.

"I don't want to talk about it," Sarada shook her head.

"How do you even know what I am going to ask?" Mitsuki smirked.

"Let me guess…" Sarada brought her index finger to her chin and tapped her chin a couple times.

"My eyes?" Sarada's index finger tapped the frames of her glasses.

"That was a lucky guess." Mitsuki's smirk grew into a smile. "Oh just one question. Please?"

Sarada stared at Mitsuki wondering if that was his attempt at begging. Mitsuki looked over at the village in front of him.

"Why now, Sarada?" Mitsuki proceeded to ask.

"What are you talking about?" Sarada looked at the village as well. She noticed the village had settled down so much now that it was getting later in the night, but she could still hear people in the distance.

"Sharingan. We all know how you feel about your father. I predicted you would be anxious and even excited for the chance to finally meet your father." Mitsuki's tone seemed just and indifferent as it normally did. Sarada was caught off guard by the direction of the questions. She expected Mitsuki to question the sight, the chakra, or how it works… Not the reason why it happened.

"I was mad." Sarada's words were quiet.

"Mad?" Mitsuki repeated the emotion.

"and angry." Sarada continued. She sighed heavily. The last person she ever thought she would admit her feelings to and here she was telling him.

"Angry?" Mitsuki repeated again. This time there was an intrigued inflection in the way he said _angry._

"I am angry all the time. I hate that my family is torn between the shadows that my dad prowls in, and the way my mom avoids providing answers to me. I am angry that my mom thinks she can just hand off her parenting to another person because she doesn't know how to look me in the eye and tell me ' _it's complicated_ …" Sarada turned her head to look at Mitsuki. Mitsuki was still looking on at the village that was slowly settling down. She looked up at the stars.

"no one understands how I feel. No one wants to understand how I feel. They just deflect or talk about what a great guy my dad was. To some they might even just see me as an ordinary teen feeling like every other emotional teenager does about their family…" Sarada raised an eyebrow thinking about the words she just said. She thought about Boruto and how he was always whining about his family. She was different from him, because she kept most of her feelings in. She admitted she could be rude and outspoken, but she never complained about her family to people. She usually kept all that in and to herself. She was different from Boruto in that way.

"How could anyone really know what it is like being me." Sarada lowered her head.

"You are not ordinary. You are an Uchiha." Mitsuki looked at Sarada.

"And then I finally get to the point where I feel a little happier, and I start letting go of the irritation of not having a dad in my life. I started smiling more…" Sarada thought about the scent of Naruto still lingering in her room. She turned her body to look toward Konohamaru. She bit the inside of her lip. She watched the leaves on the trees as they rustled.

"You do still want to meet him?" Mitsuki stayed the way he was standing.

"I…" Sarada shrugged. "I do… but why now?" Sarada felt the breeze over her arms, and she got goosebumps.

"I am not understanding…" Mitsuki spoke bluntly. "If you are happy now… Isn't this the best time?"

Sarada frown thinking about what Mitsuki said. She let the words sink in.

"Oh finally!" Konohamaru waved, and Sarada looked over to see Boruto and the Hokage walking quickly toward them.

"This kid…" the Hokage said jokingly. He stuck his foot out in from of Boruto as he was quickly walking. Boruto missed the swiftness of his dad and tripped over the Hokage's foot.

"Whoa." Boruto caught himself before he fell. Boruto looked over at Mitsuki and Sarada. Mitsuki walked over to Boruto and stood beside him. Sarada stayed where she was. She turned her attention away from them and looked over at Konohamaru.

"We could have been here sooner…" The Hokage started to explain.

"But my dad has to always be late…" Boruto interrupted. He ducked from his dad's attempt to ruffle Boruto's hair.

"We should keep on schedule, Then?" Konohamaru tapped the scroll on his fly jacket pocket.

"Yes. We better get going." The Hokage nodded. Konohamaru turned and started walking down the main road leading away from the Hidden Leaf. Mitsuki hurried after him to catch up. Boruto followed Mitsuki. Sarada figured if she was going to be with these people she would rather be in the back. She watched them all go passed her. She smirked seeing Boruto flash by her. She waited to see the Hokage pass her, so she could just follow behind. She noticed he hadn't walked passed her yet. She turned to see what was holding him up. Instead she found him standing beside her holding up her head band to her.

"Here. You left it." His tone mature and serious. Sarada reached her hand out and took the headband.

"You should wear it, Ya'know." He forced a smile. Sarada didn't say anything. She looked down at her headband. She ran her finger along the smooth edge of the metal plate.

The Hokage stood still for a moment.

"I cannot take back the decisions that were made… but I can tell you we had reason to wait till you were with the team to talk about it. When you are ready to listen let me know." The Hokage waited for Sarada to reply, but instead she just nodded. The Hokage walked passed her to join the rest of the team. He would have liked her to have calmed down enough by now to finish telling her everything he intended on telling her earlier. He had no idea her emptiness of not having a father in her life was so strong that it would wake the Sharingan, and yet Shikamaru thought there was a small chance it could have happened.

Sarada watched the Hokage walk away. She started to unfold the material of the headband, and as she did her thumb brushed over a soft lump tucked away in the headband. Sarada slowly pulled it out from under the material to realize it was an orange flower. An orange flower like the one that was left on her night stand this morning. Sarada's lips parted in surprise. She looked up at everyone walking ahead of her. The Hokage was looking back at her. The darkness of the night made it hard to tell, but Sarada thought she saw him smiling. Sarada lowered her head to hide the small smile that crept across her face.

She put the flower back in her head band. She started walking toward everyone. She caught up with them in no time. She thought about her conversation with Mitsuki as they all embarked on this mission. She thought about her happiness. What really made her happy? Her thoughts seemed to take over as she fell in line with the team around her. She found her eyes drifting to the Hokage's cloak trailing behind him as he quickly moved alongside Konohamaru.

She recalled putting the orange flower in the breast pocket of the Hokage's clone's shirt when she was on the wedding mission. She recalled the feeling she got the first time she saw the little brightly colored flowers in the flower shop.

"Water break." Konohamaru announced glancing over his shoulder. The Hokage and Konohamaru slowed their pace. The three teens slowed down too. The Hokage and Konohamaru talked amongst themselves with he backs to the teens. Mitsuki watched them wondering what they could be talking about. Boruto made a _why bother_ expression to Mitsuki's efforts to know what they were talking about.

"Dawn will come quickly." Mitsuki said looking over at his teammates.

"Then we shouldn't be lingering around here drinking water." Boruto stared at his water. Sarada listened to Mitsuki and Boruto, but her eyes were not on them. She was looking at the adults just like Mitsuki.

"That is not what I meant." Mitsuki shook his head and looked at Boruto.

"What did you mean?" Boruto put his water away and adjusted his head band slightly. Before Mitsuki could explain himself, Konohamaru and the Hokage turned to them. Sarada took this opportunity to find her water and take small sips.

"This is where we split up." The Hokage held up his hands to his chest and created two shadow clones.

"Clones…" Boruto whined.

"One will accompany you, Konohamaru. He will be ahead of you in case anything changes in our mission. Take Boruto and Mitsuki." The Hokage nodded to one of the clones. That clone smirked and walked up to Boruto and ruffled his hair under his hand. Boruto swatted the clones hand.

"Let's get going." Konohamaru stayed focused. Mitsuki did not question them. He walked to Konohamaru and off he went with Boruto and the clone. The four of them went on ahead.

"And…" The Hokage looked at his other clone. "Find Sasuke."

The clone nodded. He turned and walked off the path and went in a new direction. Sarada watched the clone going off in another direction. She couldn't remember if clones were a part of the discussion about the mission plans. She had to admit to herself that she was a little hazy about the details of the mission as it is. She took in a deep breath as she turned her attention to the real Hokage. The Hokage walked to her leaving just a couple feet between them. He put a hand on his chest.

"The rest of the mission… you cannot leave my side unless I tell you otherwise." He looked over her face trying to read her reaction. Sarada didn't say anything.

"Before we go on and catch up with the others I need to finish explaining what I couldn't tell you earlier this evening." Naruto took another step toward her. He fought putting his hand on her shoulder. He kept his eyes on her.

Sarada wasn't sure what to say so she nodded.

"Even once we have found your father and helped him out of the situation he is in… He more than likely will not return to the Hidden Leaf… In fact, I can pretty much guarantee it."

Sarada shrugged.

"You're 16 and old enough to make decisions for yourself, right?" The Hokage reach his hand from his chest to her shoulder. Sarada watched his hand and glanced up at him nodding her head.

"Part of the reasoning behind not telling you was something of your mom's reluctancy. She was worried that if you saw your father, got to spend time with him, took interest in him… You would want to stay with him."

"That seems silly. Why would she think something like that?" Sarada raised an eyebrow. Sarada had wondered what it was like to be with him. When she was younger she remembered drawing pictures of herself with him and making up stories about him being with her.

The Hokage sighed.

"She has her reasons. She would not tell me everything, but she said she is worried that you will see yourself in him and think that you too need to be away from the village, especially if your father tells you things he knows… if he gets ideas in your head about being away from the village." Naruto's fingers moved along her shoulder and down to her bicep. Sarada looked down at his fingers. He instinctively caressed her arm with his thumb.

"I don't even know him. Half of the time just thinking about him or talking about him makes me angry or mad… would he even recognize me? Would he even let me tag along with him? I don't know anything about him except what you or mom has told me." Sarada looked up into the Hokage's eyes.

"It is just a concern that was brought to our attention. We just want what is best, ya know." The Hokage said quietly. His fingers slowly moved down Sarada's arm until their hands met. He lightly held her hand. Sarada took a deep breath at the physical touch from the Hokage.

"The biggest concern was you're an Uchiha." The Hokage took a step closer. Their bodies so close to each other now. The Hokage's other hand found the small of her back, and he slowly pushed her body close to his to fill in the gap. The Hokage lowered his lips to the top of her ear and whispered letting his lips brush against her ear.

"Your eyes are very special."

Sarada slowly turned her head to brush her ear against his lips. Her arms grew goosebumps hearing him talk to her like that. His whisper… this moment. The conversation seemed to melt away as she felt her body so close to him. The Hokage moved his hand up her back, and into her hair, His fingers found the back of her neck. The Hokage looked into Sarada's eyes.

"We couldn't let anything happen to you." He smirked looking in to her eyes.

Sarada's lips parted as she found herself completely speechless. She wanted to say something, but she couldn't think of anything to say. She stood staring into the Hokage's eyes. Her heart fluttering in her chest. Her hands just hanging at her side. She smiled up at him. She could feel warmth in her cheeks and was thankful for the night to hide her blushing. The Hokage leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips and pulled out slowly with a smirk.

"Sarada. No one was trying to upset you." He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

Sarada's hands found the edges of the Hokage's cloak on his chest, and she pulled his body closer into a kiss, and parted her lips encouraging him to deepen the kiss. The Hokage let out a muffled groan at the feeling of Sarada wanting him again. His hands held her body close to his. He kissed her back, his tongue brushing her lips. Sarada's hands moved to his ribs, and down his sides. Her fingers grabbed the fabric hems of his orange and black shirt at his sides.

"Sarada..." Naruto moaned against her lips. His voice deep and raspy. Sarada looked up into his eyes. Their lips just inches from each other now. Sarada took a deep breath. He cheeks burning at hearing her name being said like that. Naruto kissed her forehead and rested his chin to her forehead. Sarada closed her eyes and pushed her forehead slowly along his jawline, until her face rested against his chest. She breathed in deeply taking in the scent of his cloak.

Sarada lost herself in his touch. She forgot they were standing in the middle of a forest and at any time anyone could come by and see them. She bit her lip feeling his heart beat against her ear. She let out a longing sigh. She recalled this same feeling many months ago, only this time she didn't care that he knew her feelings for him. She had struggled with being mad at him all day, and now she was here in his arms. She wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist. Her whole body covered by his white and red Hokage cloak, except for her back which Naruto had his hands pressed against.

There was a rustle in the leaves of the trees. Naruto's ears perked as he found himself back in the forest no longer lost in the Moment.

"Remember what I told you. You must stay by my side no matter what." His tone changed as he instructed Sarada. Sarada lowered her hands and took a small step back. She hadn't even been paying attention to anything around them. She nodded at him. Naruto closed his eyes. Bring his hands to his chest ready to make the shadow clone hand seal. Sarada gulped down the anticipation inside her. She had no idea really what was going on. Her senses were thrown off by the fact that she was just being held by the Hokage, kissed by the Hokage, and her ears were still recovering from the moan of her name on his lips.

When Naruto opened his eyes; his whole body changed in appearance. Sarada felt the warmth of his chakra surround her. Her mouth fell open in surprise as the Hokage's body seemed to be in flames. Her eyes widened looking over his face. His pupils were now slits, kind of resembling sage mode. Her eyes noticed the thickness of his whiskers, now like slim long rectangles on his cheek, and less like animal whiskers. Sarada's eyes couldn't help but look at the rest of him. His body brightly light up. Collar bones outlined with grayish black. Her eyes trailed down his body still amazed by what she saw. She looked back up at the Hokage. He smirked and winked at her.

"Stay close." He breathed. How voice filled with excitement. He turned on his heel and stood still with his hands ready for a clone jutsu. Moments later ninjas came from the trees before them. Sarada stood beside the Hokage. He did not flinch at the appearance of the ninjas, but instead looked over at Sarada and nodded. Sarada gulped looking over the ninja approaching her. She was not entirely sure how helpful she would be, after all he is the Legendary Hero of the Hidden Leaf.

"You have two choices. Tell me where Sasuke is and leave us be…. Or-" But before the Hokage could finish a kunai came towards them. The Hokage scoffed at their attempts. An orange flash wrapped around Sarada and blocked the kunai from harming them. Sarada's eyes widened again at the sight. She turned to look up at the Hokage. She saw the orange return behind the Hokage. She saw that It looked as though his Hokage cloak had ripped into nine slivers of flame colored tails standing up behind the Hokage. Sarada turned her attention back to the ninjas In front of her. She tried to think what to do to Help in this situation, but she found herself still amazed and in awe of the Hokage's abilities. She could feel his chakra more now than ever, and it felt warm.

As the ninja's approached quicker, Sarada stood ready to defend herself. The Hokage created 4 clones, and off they ran to fight the ninja's in the distance. Sarada took a couple steps away from the Hokage toward a ninja getting closer. She ducked and dodged the first attempts to hit her. She quickly gained an advantage on him by being quick on her feet and delivered a strong painful punch to his stomach. The ninja groaned and stumbled back. Sarada repeated the punch once, twice, and on the third time the Ninja fell to the ground. Sarada brought her foot up and dropped it swiftly down on his head knocking him unconscious.

She glanced around to see the clones fighting for the real Hokage, while he stood looking out at everything going on. Sarada saw another ninja approaching and grabbed two shurikens from her pouch. She threw them and turned her body slightly turning her back to the Hokage who was moving toward the approaching ninja. Both Sarada and the Hokage fought alongside each other to fight off the attack. Sarada looked over to see the Hokage's _tails of his cloak_ fighting off the last two ninjas just feet from them. Sarada turned her attention back to the ninja in from of her. Her hands grabbing the fabric on his chest. She pulled his body down to her knee knocking him out along with the three that she left laying on the ground.

"Where is he?" the Hokage growled at one of the ninjas that he held tightly in his hands. The ninja's eyes were wide and in shock. Sarada turned to see if there was anyone else. She stared at the Hokage. She could swear she heard an animal growl in the Hokage's voice. She gulped. She had never seen the Hokage like this. Everything happening these last 24 hours were incredible that Sarada wouldn't be surprised at all if she really did hear an animal growl in the Hokage.

"Sasuke…" the Hokage growled again. "Where. Is. He?"

Sarada took a deep breath seeing the seriousness in the Hokage's face. His eyes narrowed. She remembered the stories she heard growing up about how the Seventh Hokage saved the Hidden Leaf so many times. She wondered if he had this power when he did it. She turned her head to look at the clones. As she turned her head she saw the clones vanish. There was a long sigh from the ninja in the Hokage's hands and Sarada heard his body fall to the ground.

"Let's get going." The Hokage's voice returned to it's usual tone. Sarada looked over slowly to see his color return. His cloak was back to normal. Sarada bit her lip. She nodded.

"They won't tell us." The Hokage looked over at the horizon. "and the sun will be up soon."

Naruto looked down at Sarada and a small smile crossed his lips. Sarada brought a hand up to her head band and pushed it slightly into her hair a little more. She smirked at him. She was still amazed by the warmth of his chakra, the accuracy of his senses, and the form the Hokage just took. She looked down at the ground. The Hokage placed a hand on her shoulder.

"The strength of your mom." The Hokage reminded Sarada once again.

"So, I have been told." Sarada smiled still looking down.

"Let's go." The Hokage lifted his hand from her shoulder, and they headed in the direction that the ninjas were coming from. Sarada stayed at his side.

"Hokage?" Sarada spoke after half an hour of silence. The Hokage looked at her with a smile.

"Will we make it to Konohamaru Sensei in time?" Sarada followed closely as the Hokage hopped over the large tree roots that blanketed the ground beneath them. The Hokage chuckled. He continued to look ahead.

"Don't worry about that. He knows what to do if we don't make it in time." The Hokage leaped up a tree trunk running up. Sarada followed him. She was not as good at is as he was, but she managed to reach the set of branches moments after him.

"But you told him to wait there for us." Sarada looked over at the horizon and saw the faint sliver of light coming up.

"That is what the clones are for." The Hokage stood looking out over the open field in the distance. He saw the outline of a run-down building. His hands rested on his hips. The breeze from up in the tree rippled over his Cloak making it wave in at the ends. Sarada placed a hand on the tree trunk and looked up at the Hokage. She couldn't help but admire the way he stood without a worry it seemed. She glanced out in the distance where he too was looking. She thought to herself if Naruto had any intention on meeting up with Konohamaru at this point. She wondered where exactly her father was if Naruto was taking things so casually right at this moment.

"Come on then. We are almost there." The Hokage smirked over at Sarada. Sarada smiled at him. The Hokage took her hand and pulled her body into his arms and leaped from the tree branch to the ground. Sarada only had a moment to react. She put an arm around his shoulder and leaned in against his body. As they landed the Hokage grinned putting her on her feet and smirked looking over her body as she straightened out her shirt. Sarada looked up and the Hokage took a runner's stance, much like Boruto did when he was looking to race someone.

"Let's go." He chuckled. Sarada rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.

"Got to hurry… come on now." The Hokage pointed to ground beside him.

"I don't even know where we are going." Sarada said realizing that she probably sounded stupid saying that. She was in the Hokage's office when Shikamaru discussed it, and with Konohamaru when he discussed it, and yet she stood here right beside the Hokage with no clue.

"That building over there…" the Hokage laughed pointing across the field.

Sarada blushed at the Hokage laughing at her. She raised an eyebrow looking at the Hokage. The Hokage pointed to the ground again and smirked. Sarada rolled her eyes one more time but did as the Hokage wanted. She felt silly doing this right now, but she took the same stance and smiled widely. He looked ahead at the building and then at Sarada. Sarada gave him a _ready_ look and they both dug their feet into the ground and sprinted toward the building.


	17. Chapter 16

**A/n:** hm..  
"So... is Naruto going to need his Kurama Sage Cloak for every single thing?"  
Truthfully, I did it because I felt like it… and "every single thing" is not really fair to say to me when this is the first time I used it… I suppose maybe I could have not done it, but I wanted to… so *shrugs* let's get on with it.

…and I have stated before I am pretty sucky at writing chaptered fanfictions… so yeah this is like the longest I have ever made a fanfiction that I have written on my own. I avoid chapters if I can, but here we are…

Life happens…I intended on updating two or even three more chapters by now… but life has a way of being rather unpredictable these days.

 **Chapter 16  
Your Family Needs You  
**

As Sarada and the Hokage approached the run-down building the Hokage held a hand out at his side to indicate to Sarada to slow down to a quick walk. Both of then saw Konohamaru standing looking toward them. Boruto and Mitsuki crouched down at Konohamaru's feet taking a break. Sarada's steps following right behind the Hokage as she looked around trying to take in the sight of their meeting point. Boruto and Mitsuki grinned looking up at Sarada at the Hokage. They stood up. Boruto grinned widely at Sarada. Sarada raised an eyebrow at Boruto's grin. Konohamaru crossed his arms over his chest and gave the Hokage a serious expression.

"Anything?" The Hokage asked.

"Nothing." Konohamaru looked over at Boruto and Mitsuki.

"Well. Your clone ran off…" Boruto rolled his eyes. "Told us to stay here."

Sarada looked around remembering that there were two clones of the Hokage around here somewhere. She wondered if they knew anything about what was going on. She looked up at the Hokage who was now closing his eyes with a serious look on his face. Boruto puffed his cheeks at his dad when his eyes were closed and turned around to look around the outside of the building where they stood. Sarada walked over to Boruto and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Don't be so disrespectful…" She said in an undertone. Boruto looked over at Sarada and made a _who cares_ kind of face.

"What does it matter?" Boruto kicked a rock towards the trees outlining the perimeter.

"Friend or rival?" Sarada turned to Boruto and smiled.

"If I said friend…" Boruto brought a hand behind his head and leaned his head against his hand.

"…then you have to stop making faces at the Hokage and talking disrespectfully to him." Sarada smirked and looked down at the ground.

"Rival?" Boruto lowered his head and grinned up at Sarada.

"I will kick your ass!" Sarada made a fist and motioned to punch Boruto in the face. Boruto winced as he ducked a little further out of her reach. He stood up and looked over at his dad. He looked to Sarada and sighed.

"Let's go; We will give the inside a look." The Hokage interrupted Boruto and Sarada. Sarada turned to the Hokage grabbing Boruto by the sleeve of his jacket. Boruto pulled his arm to himself and looked at Sarada with a smile. Sarada raised an eyebrow at him.

"Good to see you two are not fighting with each other." Mitsuki walked alongside Sarada. Konohamaru watched the three teens walk ahead.

The five of them walked around the building toward the front entrance. Sarada looked over the exterior of the building wondering what she should expect. Her eyes shifted from window to window. As they turned the corner they found the two clones of the Hokage fighting two ninjas to the ground. The first clone had the ninja on the ground and proceeded to pressed his knee onto the middle of his back as he pinned him down. The other clone had lifted the ninja up by the front of his outfit and grunted as he forcefully dropped him to the ground. The ninja groaned in pain as he hit the ground. Both clones looked over at the five. One clone smirked, and the other dusted off his hands and jerked his head toward the building.

"He is here." The clone standing up grinned.

"I can feel he is here too." The real Hokage said in an agreeable tone.

"So, let's go." Boruto held a fist up. Both cloned looked at Boruto with a grin. They disappeared moments later. The five-person team walked into the building to find it looked just as run-down on the inside as it did on the outside. There were boxes overturned, and tables with dust accumulated on them. There were stairs leading toward the upper floors of the building. They all stood examining the room and taking in the sight. It looked to Sarada like a building some one would use for storage. You could clearly see all the way across without any rooms sectioning off the first floor.

"Konohamaru take Mitsuki and Boruto to the upper floors. Be careful." The Hokage instructed. Konohamaru nodded doing as he was told. Mitsuki continued to examine the floor as Boruto and Konohamaru walked a little quicker than him. Mitsuki followed them up the steps.

"Sarada… Stay close." The Hokage turned to Sarada. "According to intel gathered; this building was used at one point for _Ninja Tech Research._ "

"It looks abandoned…" Sarada said slowly looking for any sign of technology.

"My guess is that whatever they were researching was not something they wanted anyone to know about. Your dad found a lead that led him here. It might seem abandoned, but don't let your eyes deceive you." The Hokage turned and motioned for Sarada to stay at his side. As they walked across the open room Sarada found papers scattered along the ground. She looked further along the walls and found a small pathway. She glanced at the Hokage and realized he had seen it too. The both of them walked to the pathway.

"Stairs…" the Hokage said in thought.

He and Sarada exchanged a look of curiosity. Sarada followed the Hokage down the stairs. It got dimmer and dimmer as they reached the bottom of the steps. Sarada started to feel a cool draft come over her as she and the Hokage stepped into the room before them. Standing across the room was a ninja in dark attire. Sarada could not make out much about his appearance in this dark of light, except the eyes. Even from the distance there was no mistaking what she was seeing.

"So Suigetsu was not patient enough," The voice spoke, and sent the hairs on Sarada's arm standing.

"He thought for sure this time you needed us." The Hokage spoke seriously.

"You. Need you? And who did you bring… kids?" The ninja scoffed.

"Not just any kids, Sasuke." The Hokage put a hand on Sarada's shoulder.

Sarada looked up at the Hokage, and then looked again at the ninja across the room. The two eyes looking at across at them seemed to change focus to Sarada directly. Sarada gulped down her nervousness and put her hands behind her back, she tried to stay calm and keep cool. _This strange ninja across the room is my dad? One Sharingan eye and other…Rinnegan? Hiding in the shadows?_ Sarada shifted on her feet looking back into the eyes in the shadows. It was strange to her, but something made her feel drawn to him.

"Uchiha." Sasuke's voice rang in Sarada's ears. "Is that…."

"Dad." Sarada blurted before Sasuke or Naruto could say anything. Sarada took a step toward Sasuke.

"Where is Sakura, Naruto?" Sasuke asked watching his daughter take steps toward him. Sarada looked over her shoulder at the Hokage. The Hokage gave a small smile to encourage Sarada to go to her dad. The Hokage took small steps behind her to ensure that she was still near him. Sarada looked to her dad, and her eyes looked around to take in the surroundings of the room. Her eyes trailed to the ground where she found several bodies collapsed around her dad. She looked up at her dad. In the shadows of this room she could not see any harm done to her dad. A part of Sarada was not surprised about that though. Her mom always made her dad sound so strong and powerful.

"She sat this mission out. This was a job for… the new team 7." The Hokage grinned.

"Something tells me Sakura did not just sit this one out." Sasuke closed his eyes momentarily.

"Good ol' Sakura." Naruto said nostalgically.

Sarada took a couple more steps toward him. She noticed how dark his hair was even in this dim of light. She took a deep breath trying to remind herself to breath. When Sasuke's eyes opened the color had faded returning them to their ordinary dark eyes. Sarada blinked several times seeing how easily he had control over his visual prowess. She looked over at the Hokage, and then back at her dad. She got a thought in her head about asking her dad to help her control her Sharingan and teaching her justsus of their clan. Sarada became overwhelmed with thoughts of things she wanted to tell her dad and wanted her dad to tell her.

"New team 7 you said." Sasuke looked over to Naruto, and then to Sarada.

"Me. The Hokage's oldest. And.." Sarada thought for a moment. "Well, the third member is named Mitsuki."

"Boruto." Sasuke said in the same cold way he once said _Naruto_ 's name when Sasuke and Naruto were younger. Sarada nodded.

Footsteps on the stairs made Naruto turn on his heel and he smiled widely when he realized is was Konohamaru, Boruto, and Mitsuki. Boruto impatiently looked passed his dad eager to see what was going on. Mitsuki's eyes seemed to light up at the sight of a pureblood Uchiha. Konohamaru sighed relieved that there was no one left to fight. The room was silent, and Sarada felt it lingering much too long.

"So… Dad…" Sarada smirked. "What happens now?"

"Hm. Asked the Hokage." Sasuke shot a look to Naruto, and Naruto groaned.

"Did we miss the fight?" Boruto sounded disappointed.

"There was no fight." Sasuke sounded amused by Boruto's disappointment.

"Hokage?" Sarada looked over at Naruto, and then at Konohamaru.

"Didn't hurt you at all?" Naruto asked watching Sarada stand beside her dad. He could see so much Uchiha in Sarada now more than ever.

"Nothing I need mention…" Sasuke looked over at his daughter. They both exchanged smirks, and Sarada looked over at everyone else. She had a smile on her face. Boruto grinned back at her.

"Then…" Naruto looked to Konohamaru. "You, Boruto and Mitsuki give the building one more good look."

"Seriously?" Boruto glared at his dad. "There is nothing here…"

"Let's go." Konohamaru grabbed Boruto by his jacket and pulled him toward the door.

"Go Boruto." Naruto shot his son a stern fatherly look.

Reluctantly and annoyed Boruto left the room with his Sensei and Mitsuki. Sarada rolled her eyes and Boruto's resistance. She looked over the Hokage's face. She could see that he had something on her mind. She looked in to his eyes, and both their eyes met, and they gazed in to each other's eyes for a moment. To Sarada that moment seemed to last forever. While the room was not well lit, she could tell those big blue eyes were lost in thought.

"Why did you really make a mission out of this, Naruto?" Sasuke watched the doorway to the room. After a moment he looked to Naruto who was staring at Sarada. Sasuke looked at Sarada. Sasuke placed his right hand on his daughter's shoulder. Sarada snapped out of her thought of the Hokage and looked up at her dad. Naruto looked up at Sasuke.

"You Sasuke." Naruto's eyebrows furrowed as thoughts surfaced in his mind.

"You knew I did not need you to come." Sasuke's hand left his daughter's shoulder, and Sasuke took quick steps to Naruto. Naruto held out a fist to Sasuke, and they both bumped fists. Sarada watched wondering what Naruto could be thinking about right now. She thought about her mom being at home worried about her on this mission. Sarada felt a little confused by everything. Everyone involved in this mission in the Leaf Village made it sound dangerous. _Did Naruto lead everyone on to think this was some kind of rescue mission for nothing?_ Sarada felt a little let down thinking that she made a fool of herself so many times these last two days. She got emotional and angry over something that wasn't even dangerous at all. Something she didn't need worry so much over.

"Your family needs you, Sasuke." Naruto lowered his hand and looked passed his best friend to look at Sarada. Sasuke did not say anything but grinned instead.

"She has questions." Naruto looked back at Sasuke. His tone lowered and sounded fond toward his friend. "Things Sakura and I can't give her answers to. Things Sakura refuses to talk about."

"So, you came all the way out here for…" Sasuke looked back at his daughter and turned back to Naruto. "A family reunion?" Sasuke chuckled at the actions of his friend.

Naruto sighed. He turned on his heel. He raised a hand up and slightly waved it. "Sarada I will find the others and we will meet you outside. Don't believe anything he says about me."

Sarada watched the Hokage leave the room. She froze not realizing she would be left alone with her father right away. Sasuke shook his head and turned to his daughter. He smiled. Sarada raised an eyebrow to her dad but didn't say anything. She struggled with if this moment felt awkward, or not. She felt drawn to him. She didn't doubt that… and yet she hadn't spent time with him ever that she could remember… so in a way it kind of did feel awkward to Sarada.

"Did he really drag you all the way out here for this?" Sasuke asked. Sarada shrugged.

"Not a chance Shikamaru would let him just walk out of the village for that." Sasuke glanced toward the doorway, and then looked back at Sarada. Sarada smirked.

"…unless…" Sasuke looked curiously at Sarada. Sarada looked at her dad confused. After a moment Sasuke nodded thoughtfully and then, like Naruto, turned on his heel.

"Come. Walk with me Sarada."


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
Mind Games.

Sasuke led Sarada up the stairs to the main room where Sarada has originally entered with the Hokage. Sarada followed her dad keeping a step or two behind him. She felt a twinge in her stomach thinking about what he could be thinking. She wished he would say something already, or even look over at her, but no. He stayed silent as they walked. The only sound from his was the ever so subtle sound of his feet hitting the floor as she strode over the abandoned paperwork that littered the floor. She thought carefully about what things something like Sasuke might find important to him… _Sakura?… would he really care that much about her at this point though… he at least mentioned her when talking to the Hokage… what else? He seemed happy to see me… I mean he smiled. Smiling is a good thing, right? Me… Sarada… What about me could possibly make him interested now… He has had my whole life to take interest in me. He has had all these years to finally meet me…_ Sarada thought and thought as she walked outside.

At the warmth of the sun hit Sarada's face she glanced up finally shaking the thought loose in her mind. She looked to see Konohamaru and Naruto crouched over a scroll. Boruto and Mitsuki quickly walked up to the two Uchihas. Boruto looked over Sasuke's face letting a smirk of approval give away his obvious amusement with seeing Sasuke. Mitsuki just stood analyzing Sasuke. His eyes taking in everything he could see.

"Are you and my dad really best friends?" Boruto asked enthusiastically.

"That's what he tells everyone." Sasuke looked at Boruto's goofy smile.

"But you used to be rivals, right!?" Boruto looked over at his dad, and then looked at Sarada with a smirk.

"Give it a rest." Sarada waved a hand at Boruto.

"Rivals?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow slightly and looked over the young Uzumaki's face. Sarada let out a ' _heh'_ at interest Sasuke took in the word.

"You know… Always trying to be better than the other… " Boruto lifted his hands to his chest and took a sloppy taijutsu pose and playfully grinned as he play fought with the air in front of him for a moment.

"Boruto…" Sarada started to feel irritated.

"Is that what he tells everyone too?" Sasuke sounded amused. He watched Boruto's play fight the air and let out a chuckle. Boruto stopped for a moment and smiled up at Sasuke.

"My mom actually." Boruto nodded. Sarada looked up at her dad, and then at Boruto. She expected Sasuke to be annoyed by Boruto already. She shifted on her feet and looked around. She wished Boruto would have just kept his mouth shut. She wanted to know what was on her dad's mind already.

"Aheh.. Lady Hinata." Sasuke smiled. Boruto's eyes lit up hearing Sasuke acknowledge who his mom was.

Sarada started drowning out the conversation beside her. She stared across the abandoned lot at the Hokage who was now standing exchanging words with Konohamaru. She thought about what Shikamaru or Naruto would find so important that Naruto would have to bring Sarada to Sasuke. What was so urgent that Naruto would tell Sasuke that his family needs him. She bit her lip in thought. She wished Boruto would shut up so she could just hear her father out. Sarada's eyes focusing on the red characters on the back of the Hokage's cloak. She wished people would just give her answers instead of her feeling like she always needed to question things.

"Your father has left out some details it seems." Sasuke looked over at Sarada. She had been quiet for a while.

"Yeah! I did not believe him either. I thought if I ever met you I would have to ask." Boruto said smugly. He glanced at Sarada and realized she was lost in thought again.

"Hey Sarada…" Boruto tilted her head to block out whatever she was fixed on. His sideways grin and wink made Sarada blink. She looked up at her dad and realized that both her dad and Boruto were staring at her.

"Well…" Boruto spoke up. "What is it this time?"

"Nothing." Sarada cleared her throat and looked at Boruto with a serious expression.

"You have been doing that a lot lately." Mistuki stared at Sarada. Sarada had forgotten that Mitsuki was even standing there.

"ugh…" Sarada stood up straighter and looked at Mitsuki clearly annoyed.

"Boruto… Mitsuki… Come on. We are going to perimeter check." Konohamaru motioned of the two boys to go. Naruto ruffled the hair on Boruto's head and Boruto slapped his hand away from his hair.

"Typical." Sasuke spoke calmly. "That boy of yours talks almost as much as you… if not more." Sasuke let a smirk creep across his face.

"I know…" Naruto sighed "…Kakashi Sensei has told me many times already…"

"Tell me Naruto…" Sasuke's eyes serious. Sarada looked up at the Hokage. Her eyes looking over his face. She couldn't help but feel that butterfly feeling in her stomach for a moment. Her ears felt warm. Sarada gulped as she tried to keep her cool. Last thing she wanted was to be blushing right now.

"You have a family Sasuke. You can't run away forever." Naruto smiled.

"I am not running, Naruto." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his best friend.

Sarada bit the inside of her lip looking from Naruto to her dad. She wondered if they both always seemed so short with each other all the time. She did recall her mom saying that Naruto and her dad fought more than they did talk. Seeing them talking now kind of explained a little as to why fighting was their way of communicating though. She noticed the irritability in her father, and the way Naruto always seemed to smile after saying something. Sarada continued to watch them both.

"Talk to her." Naruto smiled again and tilted his head to indicate he was talking about Sarada. "Konohamaru will keep the others busy for a while. I will leave you be."

"I planned on it any way." Sasuke turned his back to Naruto and walked inside the building. Sarada watched him disappear into the building. _Back in the building?_ Sarada sighed. She turned to Naruto and they both looked into each other's eyes. Naruto took a step closer to her and crouched down slightly. He crouched down slightly to be eye level with Sarada.

"He has already figured out that your eyes possess the Sharingan." Naruto spoke in a hush tone. "Remember how I told you ' _your family is broken and if there is anyone in this village that understands broken families it is me.'_?"

Sarada slowly nodded.

"I don't like seeing you struggle with not knowing your father. There is nothing I can do about bringing him back to Konoha… but you can decide what you want right now. You can go talk to him. Some times a broken family doesn't have to stay broken… ya'know." Naruto smiled at Sarada. His smile made Sarada's heart feel warm. Sarada seemed to have found herself intoxicated by Narutp's brilliant blue eyes.

"Go on." Naruto's smile became a foxlike smirk instantly. "He is waiting for you."

Sarada bit her lip at the change in Naruto's expression. She knew Naruto could not give away the feelings he had for her, as her dad was probably keeping an eye on them. That did not stop Sarada though. She had her back to her dad. As Naruto stood on his feet, he saw Sarada pull from her headband the orange flower. She tossed it to him and winked. Naruto turned his back with the flower between her fingers. He smiled down at the petals that seemed so resilient to what it had been through throughout the mission.

Sarada went into the building and saw her dad sitting on a table top using a chair for his feet. He turned his head slightly at Sarada. Sarada walked towards him. Sasuke looked over her daughter realizing just how much she did look like an Uchiha.

"What is the Hokage up to?" Sasuke chose to get straight to the point.

"He cares about the village and the people in it." Sarada smiled.

"Not buying that." Sasuke looked down at his feet. He wiped the dirt off his shoes, and looked at Sarada.

"He said you already knew why he was here…" Sarada resorted to just calling her dad out. She did not want to play any games right now. She had waited too long for this moment to be playing mind games.

"Sarada…" Sasuke smiled cleverly at his daughter. "So much like me I have heard."

Sarada let out a _heh._

"I wouldn't know anything about that." Sarada walked closer to her dad.

"Naruto knows that I know about the Sharingan. Of course, he knows I do." Sasuke scooted off the chair and stood on his feet. He placed one foot in front of him and leaned in on his front foot. He held up his hand to make a spar gesture.

"I am not going to fight you…" Sarada looked at her dad seriously.

"How did you wake it?" Sasuke stayed in the same position.

"No ' _hey Sarada sorry I have not been in your life all these years?'_ No… of course not." Sarada crossed her arms. Sasuke stood up and made a serious face at his daughter. He could see the side of Sakura showing in his daughter. He stepped closer to her.

"Why would I say sorry?" He lifted two fingers to her forehead and pressed the points of his fingers to her forehead and grinned. Sarada eyes followed her dad's fingers as he made that gesture. She made a confused face as her dad's fingers tapped her forehead.

" _huh?_ " Sarada lifted her hand and pushed her dad's hand from her face. "What do you mean?"

Sasuke laughed. "You heard me Sarada…"

"Are you serious?" Sarada had taken a step back from her dad and narrowed her eyes at him.

"I am not sorry at all that you have been raised in the Hidden Leaf village with all those people to raise you, train you, teach you…" Sasuke could tell Sarada was not just like him, but also like Sakura. He could see the temper already building up in her. Sasuke even noticed that Sarada was already making fists with her hands, even with her arms crossed.

Sarada took a deep breath and stood gripping her fists under her arms, as she felt the irritation turn to annoyance, and trigger the anger she so easy found herself going to these last weeks. She turned her head closed her eyes. She dropped her fists to her side and turned to look her dad in his eyes.

"And what about missing out on my whole life? What about all the times you could have been teaching me about our clan? What about all those times that maybe I might have needed my dad around?" Sarada's tone giving away the angst and anger she had built up all these years she had felt abandoned by her dad.

"I have not missed out on your whole life Sarada." Sasuke's tone rather calm and collected in comparison to his daughter.

"Just a bout…" Sarada mumbled.

"I am here now. Ask me about our clan." Sasuke egged her on.

Sasuke was a little surprised that he would hear his daughter was like him, and then find her so quick to anger. He of course found that to be a Sakura trait. He had already figured out she was trying to avoid mind games, and yet she easily fell into this so easily. He wanted her to get angry. There was only so many ways a Sharingan would be woken. After talking to her for this short time he had already pieced together that it had to been a emotional release that caused her Sharingan to wake.

Sarada didn't say anything as she stared her dad in his eyes. She gripped her fists tighter.

"Come on. Isn't this what the Hokage wanted… For us to have a talk." Sasuke's smugness echoed in Sarada's ears.

Sarada felt a tear forming in the corner of her eye. She closed her eyes hoping to could fight it off. She felt all the negative thoughts she's had about him stack up in her stomach. She felt as if she swallowed a ton of bricks. _While avoiding a mind game… here I am getting worked up and angry… I was so happy to see him… It seemed so perfect… What is he playing at talking to me like this… What is the point…_

"You've gotten close to him, haven't you?" Sasuke walked passed her and looked outside to see Naruto scratching the hair on his head and staring up at the sky. _Foolish ninja_ … he thought. Sarada's eyes opened at her father's words. She turned around to keep her eyes on her dad. She didn't say anything. She couldn't tell what her dad meant by _gotten close_ …it seemed a little silly to assume he _knew_.

"Come on… I am trying to talk to you Sarada… get to know you…" Sasuke's eyes still watching Naruto; who was now walking to a group of trees just a little way away.

"It was mom's idea for me to talk to the Hokage. She is tired of me bothering her about you. She told the Hokage that he had answers she couldn't give me. She just doesn't want to face it… She doesn't know what to tell me anymore." Sarada tried to not think about the times she was alone with Naruto.

"Sakura…" Sasuke's voice sounding amused. "turning to Naruto for help…" his voice trailed off.

Sarada thought about the first time she met with the Hokage again. She recalled the Hokage's words… ' _You know I never had my parents growing up and the hardest things in life I had to learn on my own without the guidance of a father'…._

"And…" Sasuke turned to his child and smirked. "Has he satisfied your curiosity?"

Sarada gulped down the noise that almost escaped her throat. She thought about her dad's words… _satisfy my curiosity…_ She knew he meant the parental curiosity, and yet her mind thought even more about the times she was alone with the Hokage. She tried to think of what to say. Being silent seemed so easy right now. She had a fear that if she spoke up she might say something that would give both her and the Hokage away.

"What does it matter to you if it has?" Sarada opted to turn the conversation around and avoid her personal, and intimate feelings for the Hokage.

"It is not like you will change your ways and go home with us…. Right?" Sarada's fists tightening again thinking about her mom sitting at home worried about what Sarada would choose to do.

"Go home with you? Who made you think of such things?" Sasuke was caught off guard by his daughter's reaction.

"She says she misses you." Sarada lowered her head looking at the ground. "she wanted me to tell you that she misses you…" Sarada felt a twinge of pain in her heart thinking about her mom missing the man she loves and chose to have a family with. She felt another tear form in her eye, but this tear was not easily forced away. It rolled down her cheek. She felt sad and annoyed now listening to her dad speak so casually about her and her mom.

Neither Sasuke or Sarada said a word. Sarada was fighting the tears that were now trying to follow the other one down her cheek. She closed her eyes and crouched down rubbing the tears from her eyes. Sasuke watched his daughter and walked to her. He crouched in front of her, and smirked waiting for her to look up. Sarada could feel him looking at her. She pushed her hands down from her eyes and looked up at her dad. He pushed his two fingers against her forehead again.

"Tell her I miss her too." He smiled and held his hand out to help her to her feet. He pulled her to her feet. Sarada smiled at her dad's words. She finally got the feeling that he cared about the family.. even in the smallest way. _No, it wasn't a small way… he misses mom… That is big._


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
 _That Look_

Sarada told her dad about the pictures that her mom had in the living room up on the wall. She told her dad about growing up without him. When she was a little girl she hated hearing her mom crying herself to sleep. She hated the look of sadness that her mom would get in her eyes when she would draw her mom pictures of her and her dad. She grew up feeling numb to her mom's emotional feelings towards the absence of the man she loves. She told her dad how much she hated walking through the village and everyone has pride in their clan, and yet here she was not knowing enough about her clan. The things she knew were _text book_ examples and definitions. She didn't feel connected to anything or anyone. Nothing felt right in the village. Most of the people in the village were an annoyance to her. She noticed her dad smirking at that last bit. She was running out of things to say. She did notice that her dad and her had the same conversational skills. He just sat and listened without contributing a large amount of dialog to the conversation. Sarada started to feel like maybe that's how her friends feel when they talk to her and she just sits there listening… not really speaking. Of course, when Sarada ever did have anything to contribute to the conversation is was usually rude, mean, sarcastic, or unnecessary.

The conversation drifted in to silence after Sarada mentioned that her friendship with Boruto was always one sided. That Boruto was insistent on being at Sarada's side. He was an annoyance and a big mouth... He always knew more than he should, and that he was determined to always be better than his peers.

Sarada was a little relieved to hear Boruto's excitable voice chiming outside. She walked outside to meet up with her team. Sasuke followed her and stood a couple steps behind his daughter. Mitsuki smiled at Sarada. Sarada turned her head slightly to her teammates and smiled.

"Nothing to report again…" Boruto's voice filled with sarcasm. His eyes fell to his dad. The Hokage came up beside Mitsuki.

"and you Sarada?" Naruto turned his attention to Sarada. Sarada shrugged. She looked in to the Hokage's eyes. The Hokage noticed the redness around her eyes. Ever since the night in the Hokage's office, he was more aware of when she had tears in her eyes.

"What is your next move?" the Hokage asked Sasuke wondering what the Shadow Hokage did or said to Sarada to make her cry. Sasuke looked at the team members until his eyes fell on his _best friend._

"Are you going to leave me be this time?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Naruto just grinned.

"There are three more buildings like this…" Sasuke said confidently. "I won't let them get away with what they are doing."

"We could help!" Boruto spoke up enthusiastically. Sasuke laughed in a mockingly at Boruto's offer.

"It's quite alright young Uzumaki. I do not need help." Sasuke chuckled at the thought. Sarada lowered her eyes to the ground. She would be the one laughing at Boruto like that if they were back in the village. She felt like cringing at the way she mocked Boruto all the time.

"Are you sure?" The Hokage spoke seriously.

"No need Hokage. You have kids to get home." He smirked at Naruto. Boruto made a pouty face and crossed his arms.

"No doubt Sakura is probably worried about Sarada. Wouldn't you say?" Sasuke's voice almost sounding caring. Sarada felt Sasuke's hand rest on her shoulder. Naruto made a puzzled expression. He looked to Konohamaru.

"If he doesn't need us." Konohamaru said thoughtfully. "And if he ever does. He knows where to find us." Konohamaru looked to Sasuke. Sasuke nodded.

Naruto nodded in agreement with the other two adults. Boruto and Mitsuki exchanged looks. Konohamaru and Naruto turned to each other once again. Sasuke lowered his face to Sarada's ear. Sasuke's hushed voice whispered just behind Sarada's ear. Sarada's eyes were on the Hokage as Sasuke's words hit her ear. She froze still. Her Heart seemed to pound in her ears. Sarada's eyes widened and she seemed to have forgotten how to breathe for a couple moments as her dad's words sank in. Sarada inhaled sharply as she realized she needed a breath. She turned to look at her dad.

"Well then you make sure you continue sending intel." Naruto looked at Sasuke. Sasuke's gaze lingered on his daughter for a moment. He lifted his chin to look at the Hokage.

"What a dragg…" Boruto spoke doing his best impression of Shikadai.

"At least no one was hurt." Mitsuki smiled pleased with the fact that this mission actually turned out so much better than he first thought.

"Really Mitsuki? That's what you have to say?" Boruto whined.

"We can make it home by sunset if we leave now. Konohamaru… Why don't you three head out." Naruto looked at Sarada for a moment and noticed she was still staring at her dad. He reached over and ruffled his son's hair.

"Stop…" Boruto reached up and swatted at his dad's hand. Naruto laughed.

Once again Konohamaru and the young boys turned their backs and headed off leaving Sarada and Naruto to catch up with them. Naruto could hear Boruto complaining the whole time as they went their way. Naruto did have to admit to himself that if this was a mission he had as a kid or teen… he would have been complaining himself.

Sasuke lifted his hand to Sarada's forehead and for the third time in the morning; he pressed two fingers to her forehead. Sarada's eyes watched as his fingers made contact with her forehead. He dropped his hand and walked passed his daughter. As he walked passed Naruto his eyes looked slantways at him. Naruto looked at Sasuke and saw the flash of red and purple in his eyes. Naruto halfway raised his fist to Sasuke. Sasuke walked passed Naruto without acknowledging Naruto's hand gesture. Naruto turned his back to Sarada and watched as Sasuke walked away. Sarada took a couple steps till she was standing beside the Hokage.

"So… That's my…dad…"

"That is Sasuke Uchiha. Your dad…" Naruto stared off as the last glimpse of Sasuke faded into the tree line. Naruto looked at Sarada and noticed Sarada had a look of deep thought on her face. He knelt down on his knee and looked up at Sarada. Sarada looked from the trees to the Hokage.

"What did he say to you Sarada?" Naruto's eyes just as inquisitive as the words he spoke. Sarada stared in to Naruto's eyes. She seemed to be at a loss for words once again. She lowered her eyes down to Naruto's hands which were resting on his thighs. She found her eyes meeting his again.

"He doesn't talk to people much… does he?" Sarada glanced toward the trees again.

"I guess not." Naruto felt lost.

"He tried to wake the Sharingan…" Sarada recalled the things he said to her.

"…and?" Naruto looked concerned at the young Uchiha.

"Nothing…" Sarada shrugged.

"It didn't happen?" Naruto looked surprised.

"I guess… I didn't let it happen… I don't know. I didn't let him pry in to my mind as much as he wanted to." Sarada looked back into the Hokage's beautifully vivid blue eyes.

"He told me to tell mom… he misses her…." Those words made both Naruto and Sarada smile. Naruto stood up and placed a hand on Sarada's bicep. He smirked. Sarada kept her smile.

"Well. Let's get home so we can tell her." Naruto turned on his heel and started walking in the same direction the rest of the team had left in.

Sarada and Naruto started on their way back to the Hidden Leaf. Sarada replayed the morning in her head. She couldn't shake the way her dad asked if the Hokage _satisfied her curiosity._ She thought if he knew about them that he would say something to Naruto. Sarada debated what to tell the Hokage, or if she even should say anything to him. It seemed somewhat silly to think that her dad would even know anything like that. He doesn't know anything about his daughter, how would he know _this_.

"Hokage?" Sarada tried to keep her pace the same as Naruto's. She glanced at Naruto, but quickly looked ahead of herself to be sure not to trip over or run into anything.

"What is it?" Naruto looked down at Sarada.

"Do you think he knows…"

"Knows what?" Naruto asked foolishly "And who?"

"My dad… about… well…" Sarada cleared her throat. "Do you think he knows about us?"

"How could he?" Naruto gave this idea some thought. He couldn't recall doing or saying anything that would give anything away. Naruto was careful anyways because Boruto was on this mission with them. Naruto thought over his actions.

"Oh…" Sarada continued on the pathway with Naruto. She sighed.

"Did he say anything?" Naruto inquired.

"Well… he asked if I had gotten close to you. I told him that mom had told you to talk to me. That she was tired of me bothering her for information… that you could probably help with all that…" Sarada paused and her cheeks felt warm as she recalled feeling Naruto's heartbeat against her ear.

"And then he asked if you satisfy my curiosity…" Sarada looked up at the Hokage. Naruto's pace slowed slightly, and he let out a ' _hm'_

"Well do I?" Naruto smirked. Sarada blushed as their eyes met. Both of them slowed their quick pace to a walk. Sarada tried to think of how to respond, but she knew the blush on her cheeks was all he needed to see to know exactly what the answer was.

"Don't worry about him." Naruto smiled. He put a hand to her cheek. "If he knew anything he would have said something back there." His thumb caressed her cheek for a moment. He lowered his hand and smirked again.

Sarada's thoughts lingered on what her dad whispered in her ear. She felt a chill in her spine once more as his words came to life in her mind " _you never did answer me, Sarada. Does the Hokage satisfy your curiosity?"_ she couldn't tell what exactly her dad was playing at. She thought about his words over and over again.

calm down Sarada… He couldn't know anything… He doesn't know a thing about you… He doesn't know what you and the Hokage talk about… He doesn't know what you and the Hokage do… Maybe he is feeling jealous that his best friend has taken an interest in caring for his child… maybe dad is just trying to pry in to your mind again. He only knows what you let him know. He couldn't possibly be able to tell from this morning about your secret meetings with the Hokage… Naruto is right… If Sasuke knew anything he would have said something to Naruto….  
unless… he doesn't care…

Sarada's thoughts raced through her mind as she tried to figure out what exactly her dad was up to.

Sarada and the Hokage made it to the entrance of the hidden leaf just as the sun was touching the horizon. Sarada turned to the Hokage and smiled up at him. She loved the feeling of looking into his eyes and finding the rest of the world melting away. She let her negative emotions take away from so many moments that she could have been captivated and mesmerized by the Hokage's brilliant blue eyes. Sarada felt her cheeks get warm, and her heart start to make loud thumping sounds in her ears.

"I just wanted to tell you…" Sarada spoke up. "Thank you for this mission."

The Hokage raised a hand behind his neck and scratched as he grinned at Sarada. Sarada continued.

"At one point in this mission I questioned you in my thoughts. I wasn't sure why exactly we even went on this mission if, clearly, my dad didn't need us at all." Sarada watched Naruto's expression change to surprised.

"Sakura and I had to make it seem convincing to Shikamaru…" The Hokage admitted to Sarada.

"That's not easy, I am sure…" Sarada smiled. Naruto's perfect blue eyes fixed on Sarada.

"Your Sharingan couldn't have come at a more perfect time, ya'know?" Naruto's sounded nervous mentioning the night in the office. "I guess I did a good job making you angry…" Naruto's eyes left Sarada's eyes. He looked down at the ground.

Sarada wanted to reach out to him, but she remembered she was back in the Leaf Village.

"Hokage?" Sarada glanced around her. She knew Boruto had to be somewhere around the village, more than likely waiting to get alone with Sarada to question her about her dad. Sarada got an annoying feeling that ChoCho would probably be somewhere around here too. Sarada didn't want to be around anyone, but the Hokage right now. She bit her lip thinking about the idea of being alone with Naruto. She could feel her heart pounding again.

"Can you be there when I talk to my mom?" Sarada asked in a cheerful sort of way… for Sarada it was as cheerful as had ever heard herself talk. Naruto looked up at Sarada and smiled.

"Okay." Naruto felt a smirk escape him as he turned to start walking. Sarada walked alongside him.

"Kakashi Sensei and the rest of the team are probably waiting on us." Naruto spoke up as they walked up the road. "Let's report first."

Sarada nodded at the Hokage's suggestion. She and the Hokage made it to the building with little to no stops. There was a couple eager to see the return of the Hokage. A girl and boy were playing on the street, and both bumped into Sarada as they chased each other across the road. When the kids realized Sarada was standing with the Hokage they both spoke excitedly to him, and the Hokage crouched down to their level and spoke to them for several minutes. Once they got in to the Hokage's office Boruto, Mitsuki, and Konohamaru turned their attention to them. Kakashi peered over from the other side of the desk at the two. Shikamaru was leaning against the side of the desk with his back to Kakashi. Sarada noted the lighter in Shikamaru's hand that he kept flicking open and shut.

"Made it back. Sorry about the wait." Naruto looked at Kakashi with a confident smile.

"Konohamaru filled us in on everything. If there is nothing left to report…" Kakashi looked to Shikamaru "Then you all may go."

"Nothing else to report." Naruto spoke calmly. He nodded at Konohamaru. Konohamaru nodded too. Shikamaru turned around and shoved his lighter away in his pocket.

"How is Sasuke?" Shikamaru looked over at Naruto. Naruto chuckled. Sarada heard her dad's last words to her echo in her ears.

"He is Sasuke." Naruto waved a hand to Shikamaru.

"Dismissed, then?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow to Shikamaru.

"Tiresome, and troublesome. It's too much of a drag to try and figure out what you guys are hiding from me…" Shikamaru looked from Sarada to Konohamaru. His eyes then shifted from Naruto to the Kakashi.

"Thinking too hard" Kakashi suggested. "Go get rest."

Shikamaru looked over Kakashi's face. Sarada watched as Shikamaru turned to the Hokage and walked passed him. Naruto smiled at Shikamaru. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at the Hokage and let out a _'hm'_ and walked out of the office. Boruto looked over at his dad, and then to Kakashi sensei.

"What is with him?" Boruto jerked his head to the door. Both Naruto and Kakashi let out a _'heh_ 'and waved a hand to Boruto telling him to not worry about.

"Let's not worry ourselves with Shikamaru. He probably has been working too hard these last few days." Kakashi stood up. "Well then. Konohamaru see to Boruto and Mitsuki. I need a word with the Hokage and Sarada."

"See you tomorrow Sarada. You will have to tell me everything!" Boruto's eyes lit up as she walked passed her. Naruto grinned at Boruto.

As the door to the office closed Kakashi's eyes met Naruto's. "How was he?"

"Well…" Naruto shrugged. "He was himself."

"Kakashi sensei?" Sarada spoke up. "Did you know-"

"Of course." Kakashi grinned under the material covering his face. "Some one had to be on the inside"

Sarada looked up at the Hokage, and then back at Kakashi.

"So, you figured it out." Kakashi nodded at Sarada. Sarada smiled and nodded.

"Couldn't let team 7 down." Kakashi brushed the back of his hand against his forehead.

"Yeah. Team 7. " Naruto spoke with sentiment toward his old team.

"You better get home. I am sure Sakura is waiting for you." Kakashi looked to Sarada. Kakashi looked up at Naruto. "And don't worry about anything. I will give you back the office tomorrow morning." Kakashi took from the desk drawer a brightly colored book.

Naruto recognized the book right away. "Reading those again?"

Kakashi grinned and closed his eyes cheerfully. Naruto's heart felt a tug reminding himself who wrote those books that Kakashi loves so very much.

Naruto and Sarada left the Hokage's office. Naruto went with Sarada to her home and stayed with her as she told her mom about her dad. Sakura got tears in her eyes hearing that he misses her too. She thanked Naruto for making sure that Sarada was able to meet her dad. The three of them talked for a little while. Sakura finally admitted to the Hokage and her daughter that she was getting tired, and she was surprised that the two of them were not tired themselves. Naruto stood up and told Sakura that he would leave then so that they could get some rest. Sakura smiled kindly at Naruto.

"Before you go…" Sarada spoke up. She got to her feet. "uhm.." Sarada looked at her mom, and then at Naruto.

"What is it Sarada?" Sakura looked to her daughter concerned.

"Uhm… Aren't you hungry Hokage?" Sarada thought quickly of something to say. She didn't want him to go yet. At hearing the word hungry; both Sarada and Naruto's stomachs growled.

"Oh my god. Where are my manners!?" Sakura brought her hand to the side of her face and shook her head in her hand.

"I am now…" Naruto put a hand on his stomach feeling the rumbling in his tummy. He looked down at his growling stomach and realized he had not eaten all day.

"Let me see what I can get you two." Sakura disappeared to the kitchen. Sarada looked up at the Hokage and stepped back away from the walkway of the kitchen. She sat down on the end of the couch that was out if eye sight of the kitchen. She smirked at the Hokage and looked down at the couch and then up at him; inviting him to come sit beside her.

"Oh…" Sakura shuffled through cabinets in the kitchen. She took out two cups of instant ramens. She poked her head to look at the Hokage. She held up the cups. Naruto looked over at Sakura trying to shake the playful look he just got from Sarada. He blinked the sight out of his eyes trying to straighten his thoughts out.

"Shrimp noodles?" Sakura shrugged.

"Sure!" Sarada chimed in hoping her mom would disappear into the kitchen again.

"Yeah. You know me Sakura… I don't mind." Naruto smiled at Sakura. Sakura nodded. She returned to the kitchen. Naruto turned his eyes to Sarada. Sarada smiled brightly at the Hokage.

Naruto walked to the couch and sat down. He looked over Sarada's face. The look in her eyes told him everything. He felt his own heart skip a beat thinking that Sakura was in the room right next door, and yet Sarada sat right beside him giving him that look. _That look_ that made him want to lean over and kiss her. _That look_ that tempted him to just scoop her up and carry her up her to bedroom like he had the day before.

"Sarada…" Naruto spoke in a hushed tone. "you're looking at me like…." He licked his bottom lip and brushed his top teeth over his bottom lip.

"like what, Hokage?" She spoke quietly. Her hands reached over to his hand, and she grabbed his ring finger and pinky, and lightly held them.

"Sarada…" He breathed lustfully. His voice as quiet as he could.

"Naruto," Sarada dared to not only call the Hokage by his name, but to speak his name in an enticing way. Naruto's lips parted as he heard his name come from her lips. Hearing her say his name like that made his ears and cheeks get warm. Sarada smirked at him, and Naruto could tell from her reaction that now he was blushing. Naruto took a deep breath, Sarada's fingers began caressing the length of his ring finger. Naruto closed his eyes for a moment getting lost in the sensation of her touch. Naruto fought back the groan of pleasure that was trying to escape his lips. Sarada moved her hand from his as she heard her mom's feet shuffling. Naruto opened his eyes at the absence of Sarada's touch. He looked into Sarada's eyes. He wanted her to see in his eyes what she had worked up within him. Their eyes met, and both of them bit their lips feeling that they both wanted each other.

"Okay it is almost ready." Sakura called from the kitchen.

Sarada called out with a very distracted, distant "Ok"

Both Sarada and Naruto forced themselves to take their eyes off each other. Sarada looked away at the pictures on the wall of her family. Naruto turned to Sakura. Sakura watched the two of them for a moment. She sat down in the smaller chair adjacent to the couch. Both Naruto and Sarada quickly ate their ramen noodles. Neither of them wanted to sit around with Sakura with he feelings they were feeling.

Sakura talked about the things going on in the village in an attempt to keep them all updated on the goings on of the village while the two were gone. Sarada glanced at Naruto to catch his eye whenever she knew her mom was not looking. After they ate Sakura told Naruto good night. Naruto told both of them good night. He hugged Sakura. Sakura walked the empty cups to the kitchen and cleaned the utensils.

In the absence of Sakura in the living room, Naruto leaned over to Sarada's ear " _Be free tomorrow afternoon … at the place I showed you, and I will tell 'like what'…."_ Naruto made sure his lips brushed her earlobe, and he let out a sensual quiet growl in her ear.

He stood up and smirked down at Sarada. He walked to the door and let himself out. Sakura waved from the kitchen walkway. Sarada gulped getting to her feet. She bit the inside of her lip thinking about being alone with the Hokage, yet again. She took a couple deep breaths to get her mind cleared. Sarada walked to the kitchen just as her mom was finishing up.

"I am pretty tired…" Sarada forced herself to make a dramatic yawn.

"As am I." Sakura agreed.

Sarada turned to leave the kitchen but turned back to her mom. She smiled at her mom.

"What is it?" Sakura looked at her daughter.

"Thank you." Sarada leaned on the wall at her side. "You and the Hokage… and Kakashi sensei…"

"Naruto told you?" Sakura looked somewhat surprised that Sarada knew the mission was in fact just a flop.

"No… I figured it out…mostly." Sarada said confidentially. "mom…" Sarada stood up straight. "He really does miss you. I could tell."

Sakura took a deep breath to collect her thoughts and fight back any surprise tears that might try to make an appearance. Sakura nodded. Both of them said good night. Sarada went to her room. She found her room still untouched. She crawled in to her bed and pulled her pillow tightly to her chest. She hugged it and inhaled deeply hoping for just a small scent of the Hokage still in her bed. She fell asleep with a smile tucked against the pillow she was holding close to her body.

Waking up the next day Sarada found herself to be in an oddly cheerful mood. She got out of bed, and realized she was still wearing her clothes from the day before. She showered and went downstairs to find her mom was already awake. Sarada went to the kitchen and smiled beside her mom. She helped her mom make breakfast. Sakura and she talked about the plans for the day. Sakura explained that she was once again going to be working long hours the next two days, but that she would prep meals for her. Sarada waved a hand to her. "not to worry" she told her mom. She reminded her mom that she had been saving up her mission money as a savings, but she would use some of it for the next couple days so her mom need not worry about doing the extra work. Sarada hugged her mom and kissed her on the cheek.

The day went about it's usual way. She met up with ChoCho, and rather than be irritated by all the prying in to everyone's lives; Sarada happily told her best friend how her dad was exactly as people described him. Boruto eventually met up with Sarada, and he too pried about Sasuke. Sarada smirked at Boruto and assured him that his dad was right about her dad. Boruto took offense in hearing that his dad's opinion of Sasuke was accurate.

"He is so cool…" Boruto smiled widely talking about Sasuke.

"Not as cool as your dad… He is the Hokage, and everyone says he is the Legend of the Leaf…" Sarada looked up at the sky remembering that it was Boruto's dad that made it possible for her to even meet her dad. If things were different she might not have ever met him.

"True. The Hokage is pretty damn cool." ChoCho squealed. "But Your dad… sounds to mysterious and…" ChoCho's eyes lit up.

"My dad is… so lame." Boruto looked at ChoCho with boring expression on his face.

The day continued and there was nothing unusual or new, or anything…except Sarada felt a strange relief of irritability and annoyance at the normal everyday things and people that would make her scowl and insert her usual sarcasm. Sarada took ChoCho to lunch and offered to pay, and of course ChoCho did not say no to the offer. She listened to ChoCho talk about how her dad needs to be cooler. Sarada mused imagining Choji with Chakra cloak like the Hokage's, or even a visual Prowess like the Uchihas or Hyugas. Sarada just smiled at ChoCho's complaining.

"Your dad fought in the war. That is cool." Sarada chimed in as soon as ChoCho took a break to start eating.

"So…" ChoCho looked at her friend with a _what's the big deal_ sort of expression.

"I am just saying that the people that stood up and defended this village during the ninja war had to have some strength and some really powerful techniques." Sarada looked down at her food.

After the two of them had eaten Sarada reassured ChoCho that her dad was really cool. Sarada waved to ChoCho and turned to the opposite direction of where ChoCho was headed. Sarada smiled widely to herself as she looked up at the walk away in front of her. She thought about what she had told Boruto about his dad being cool. She bit the inside of her lip. _The Hokage is so amazing, clever, funny, and handsome…. Yeah… he is so sexy… the way he smirks… his toned body, his hands touching my body… the way he says my name… the way I can't help but say his name…_ Sarada's thoughts grew more and more sensuous as she walked up the narrow steps. She slipped into he small walkway leading to the door she found herself staring at the other day. She looked both ways to be sure that there was no one watching or passing by.

"Mm… so you couldn't even give me a chance to get here first?" Naruto said in a walking alongside Sarada. Sarada looked up at the Hokage. She was surprised to see him dressed in such a casual way. Black pants, and a black t-shirt. Sarada could tell that the black shirt had to be an under shirt because how tight it fitted him. Sarada's eyes looked up to his eyes. Naruto's foxlike smirk exciting Sarada.

"I…guess… not…." Sarada bit her lip.

Naruto reached over and opened the door. He pushed the door open allowing Sarada to get in first. Sarada stepped in and looked around inside to remind herself of how the place looked. It still looked the same. At the sound of the door closing, Sarada turned to the Hokage, who had his back against the back of the door, and his fingers locking the door. He was sure to lock both locks, so no one could get in even if they had the key. Sarada looked over the Hokage's sexy body, and she blushed at the lewd things that came to mind. She wanted to hear him say her name the same way he did the morning he was in her room. She wanted to feel his toned torso beneath her fingers.

"So… should we leave off where we were last night?" Naruto raised a finger to Sarada and gestured for her to _come hither_. Sarada lifted her hands to her headband as she stepped to the Hokage. She pulled her headband from her hair and tucked it away into her back pocket. She reached her hands out to his and smiled up at Naruto.

"Weren't we sitting down?" She reminded him, and pulled his hands to her body and took a step back trying to hint for them to move to the couch. Naruto smiled pleased to see Sarada was less reserved than she normally would be. He took a step forward for every step that Sarada took backwards.

"We were, weren't we?" Naruto spoke playfully.

"And if I am not mistaken you were about to tell me something about the look I was giving you…" Sarada stood by the couch.

Naruto sat down and shot a lustful smirk up at Sarada. "Remind me again of that look."

Sarada bit her lip and moved her body to stand in front of the Hokage. She took her glasses from her face and looked into the Hokage's eyes. Her body wanted to be closer to him, and her hands wanted to touch him. She looked over his body remembering the last time they were alone in this room. She looked into he Hokage's eyes letting the thoughts of her touching his body tempt herself. She Leaned forward placing her hands on his legs. Her eyes still looking in to his. Naruto placed his hands over hers and pulled them slowly up his own legs. He leaned back on the couch as he pulled her hands to his torso. Sarada's lips parted as she felt Naruto's torso beneath her fingers.

"Yes… That's the look…" Naruto's foxlike smirk making an appearance. He continued pulling Sarada's hands up his body until her hands were on his chest, and Sarada had no choice but to take a couple steps until she was standing in between Naruto's legs.

"… _that look…_ I just want to…" Naruto's hands reached out for Sarada's hips and somewhat forcefully pulled Sarada into his lap. This forced Sarada to straddle his waist. Sarada blushed at the feeling of her hips pressed against the Hokage's. She looked down at the position both of them had gotten into. She gasped at the realization that Naruto was already _perked up._ Sarada was sure that she must have given away this realization on her face, because as soon as her eyes met the Hokage's again; Naruto pushed his hips up against hers.

"What?" She whispered trying to keep her cool. Her hands now moving up to his Shoulders, and she leaned forward to bring her forehead close to the Hokage's. She lightly pressed her forehead to his, and smirked.

"Sarada…" Naruto breathed lustfully.

"Tell me Hokage…" Sarada's hand found the back of his neck and she lightly caressed the hair on Naruto's neckline.

"And then you call me… _Hokage..._ " Naruto groaned. His hands found the small of her back and pushed her hips down against his. Sarada Kissed Naruto on the lips as her body was forced against his. She Parted her lips against his already ready to deepen their kiss. Before they had time to realize what was going on. They both were thrusting against each other's body, their breath heavy in between kisses, and their hands exploring each other's bodies.

Naruto groaned against Sarada's lips, and lightly bit on her lip. Sarada pulled out of the kiss and sat up on the Hokage's lap looking down at him with lust filled eyes locked on the Hokage's eyes. Both their hearts racing. Both their lungs catching up on the breaths they deprived themselves of while kissing. Both their bodies begging for more.

Without any warning The Hokage's arms wrapped around Sarada's lower body. He pushed his body up off the couch, and as he stood on his feet, he leaned in and kissed Sarada's collar bone. The warmth of his breath bathing her skin and giving her goosebumps. Sarada's wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Naruto did not waste any time walking to the bedroom down the hall. He laid her down on the bed and crawled up her body. His hands pushed her shirt up off her torso, He kissed the sensitive skin on her stomach, and up her ribcage. As his hands worked on removing her top, his tongue freely lightly licked her soft skin and kissed along her ribcage. Sarada helped Naruto free herself of the top. His fingers moved down to her shoulders where he tugged the bra strap implying to her to remove it as well. As Sarada' arched her back both of them worked together to free her body of just another layer of clothing that was in the way. Naruto's lips found her nipple and without hesitation he continued to use his tongue to please her body. He was sure to give the same attention to her other breast.

"Naruto, Please." Sarada squirmed in pleasure at the pleasure her body was experiencing. Her hands grabbed at whatever part of his body she could reach.

Naruto lifted his head and looked down at her. Naruto lifted his hands to his shirt and removed it. He started to undo his belt and his pants. Sarada glanced down at Naruto's hands working quickly to free his arousal. Sarada looked up into the Hokage's eyes. Naruto freed his body from his clothing. He smirked down at Sarada. His hands grazed up her legs until he was tugging at her shorts insisting that they come off. Sarada did not take her eyes off of Naruto's face as he removed her bottoms. She felt if she looked down at her body's she might ruin the moment with her embarrassment of her own body, and how much everything makes her blush.

Naruto leaned over her body. His body lining up perfectly against hers. He placed on hand on her hip. Sarada winced at the feeling of Naruto slowly forcing himself inside her. Naruto lowered his head to her shoulder and groaned in pleasure. He kissed the skin against his lips, and bit lightly at her shoulder as their bodies got used to the change. Sarada slowly pushed her hips against him

Naruto thrusted his hips slowly. He groaned pleasurably into her neck as Sarada matched his thrusts with her own. Naruto's hands giving her body attention, caressing, and stroking the soft sensitive skin wherever he could. Sarada's hands clung to Naruto's lowered back keeping their bodies in the same pace.

"Feels so good Naruto" Sarada moaned against the side of Naruto's head. Naruto moaned in agreement with Sarada.

"s'good" Naruto managed to mumble against Sarada's lips before kissing her forcefully. Sarada returned the kiss in the same forceful way as the Hokage. That dizzying feeling of euphoria returning to Sarada. She recalled the same feeling she had in her room just the other day. She pushed her hips to match Naruto's thrusting.

Sarada again found herself in shock and amazement that this was happening.

"Sar-ada…" Naruto moaned deeply and sexily against her lips. Sarada looked into his eyes. Looking into each other's eyes sent both of them over the edge. Sarada couldn't control it, help it, or even realize she was that close to climax. She arched her back and lifted her chin to the ceiling letting out a moan that included the words ' _fuck'_ and ' _Hokage'…._ Naruto looked up at Sarada hearing her say that. He added his own ' _fuck'_ and he shivered in pleasure.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Sarada stood back to back with Boruto. She closed her eyes and smirked as she felt Boruto moving his arms. She already knew he was bringing his hands to his chest to sign the shadow clone jutsu. Mitsuki stood beside Kakashi Sensei watching in curiosity. Sarada took in a slow and calm breath as she opened her eyes and took a step forward. She turned on her heel and automatically blocked a punch from a shadow clone of Boruto that was on her left. She ducked and dodged a clone that was to her right.

The real Boruto crouched down, and let out a chuckle as he sprinted ahead of Sarada and left her with four of his clones. Sarada kicked a clone in the stomach and it vanished. She dodged another assault, and ran ahead to catch up with Boruto.

"Sensei?" Mitsuki looked over at Kakashi. "It is true then? You once had the eye of an Uchiha?" Mitsuki could not help it. He was always in pursuit of knowledge.

"It would seem you have been told correctly." Kakashi's tone unimpressed.

"Yes, I have." Mitsuki turned his eyes back to the two Sparring.

"How is it going?" A cheerful voice came from behind Mitsuki and Kakashi.

"She seems to be really getting the hang of it." Kakashi said in a bored-like tone.

"Hokage." Mitsuki acknowledged him in a respectful tone, and looked over at The Seventh, who was grinning watching the two young adults spar.

"It would seem that she really is a quick learner, much like her mom." Kakashi raised an eyebrow at his own realization.

"Sarada has managed to put a lot of time into her studies in the Med Corps." The Hokage said watching as a clone of his son was drop kicked into the ground. Both Mitsuki and the Hokage winced.

"She wants to be Hokage…" Kakashi's voice sounding amused now.

"I have heard…" The Hokage made his hands into Fists as he watched the fight. His blue eyes locking in on the fighting. He watched Boruto trying to push the limits of Sarada and her Sharingan.

Kakashi glanced over at Mitsuki, and Kakashi smirked beneath the cloth covering his face. He pushed Mitsuki toward the two fighting. Mitsuki looked over at Kakashi shocked.

"Well… don't let Boruto get beat up by a girl." Kakashi pointed to the two fighting. "Go on."

"Yessir." Mitsuki glanced at the Hokage, and then at Kakashi. He turned and ran into the fight.

"What is the real reason you are here Hokage?" Kakashi turned his attention to the Hokage's presence. "You aren't a clone, so this is important."

"I can't just be here to watch my son spar?" The Seventh watched as the real Boruto tried to attack Sarada from behind. Kakashi sighed and turned his attention back to the fight.

"Without Shikamaru at your heels?" Kakashi sounding sarcastic. Both Kakashi and Naruto winced as the real Boruto's body was thrown down to the ground.

"Can't get anything passed you, Sensei." Naruto smiled in an amazed childlike way. "Same ol' Kakashi Sensei."

"It would seem I have underestimated how long Boruto would hold up against this Sharingan." Kakashi said in thought.

"This is painful to watch…" Naruto cringed at Mitsuki being frozen in his spot by a Genjutsu.

"She did it." Kakashi said surprised.

"How long has she been working on that?" Naruto watched as Mitsuki sat down on the ground with his hands in his lap, and his legs criss-crossed. Boruto groaned getting up from being kicked down for the third time.

"Not long at all…" Kakashi's voice gave away the smile hiding beneath the cloth. "it seems she is exceeding expectations."

Boruto crouched down at Mitsuki's side and waved a hand over his face. Kakashi looked at Naruto.

"Are you going to tell me why you are really here?"

"Curiosity." Naruto grinned.

"Not in the fighting?" Kakashi questioned him.

"Of course in the fighting…" Naruto made eye contact with his Sensei. "The Sharingan…"

"A Genjutsu?" Boruto whined. "Sensei you didn't tell me and Mitsuki she could do that?" Boruto looked over at Kakashi Sensei. When he realized his dad was there with Kakashi, Boruto Grinned and stood up brushing the dirt off his clothes. Sarada walked up behind of Boruto and grabbed his jacket and Boruto jumped. Sarada started laughing at the fact that she was able to scare Boruto. She knelt down behind Mitsuki and placed a hand on the top on his head and released her Jutsu.

Kakashi shrugged at Boruto, "It must have slipped my mind."

Mitsuki got to his feet and looked at his teammates. "I did not think I would be victim of a Genjutsu."

"It worked." Sarada said proudly. She smirked looking at her teammates. She looked over at Kakashi Sensei. The Hokage smirked approvingly at Sarada's progress in mastering her Sharingan. Sarada looked over at Boruto and they both smiled at how far she had come in just the last couple months. Sarada was so glad she had made her friendship with Boruto so much stronger. She did not know how she would have made it this far without his willingness to spar with her.

The three of them began to walk towards Kakashi Sensei. As Sarada's eyes turned back to the Hokage and Sensei- she found that the Hokage had already disappeared. She felt her heart sink a little. The last couple weeks the Hokage had been keeping his distance from her. She could understand why, and yet it was hard to make eye contact with him for a moment then find he had already disappeared before they could even have a moment to talk.

-3-

Sarada had been spending some free time with her mom at work to work on her Med Skills. She found that ever since she met her dad, the tension between her and her mom had been somewhat lifted. She saw her dad and heard the way her dad spoke and interacted with others. It was kind of obvious that he is not the kind of person that could be tied into a village community. She found his solitary life to be a better fit for his lifestyle. Sarada found herself thinking long and hard about the way she had been treating her mom… she realized that her mom did not deserve the harsh treatment Sarada gave her.

Sarada stood over a traveler that was brought in to the village today because they were collapsed on the side of the road near the village. Metal Lee had been out training outside the village when he found the traveler and brought him in to be looked at by the Med Ninjas. Sarada's mom told her to just keep an eye on him. This man just looked severely dehydrated and exhausted. Sarada offered the man small amounts of water and encouraged him to take a nap.

"Don't worry you can rest here until you feel well enough and have regained your strength." Sarada comforted the man for a couple minutes, and then left the room.

Sarada walked down the hall to the front desk area, and sighed. She just set the traveler's file down, when her mom walked up beside her. Her mom, Sakura, looked brightly at her daughter. She held up a scroll.

"It turns out that I am short on staffed. Things have been quiet and so there are not many people here today, but this needs to be delivered to the Hokage's office."

"…and you want me to deliver it?" Sarada smiled at her mom.

"Get some fresh air and take the rest of the day off after you deliver this." Sakura Tapped Sarada's forearm with the scroll.

"Okay." Sarada took the scroll and side hugged her mom. Sakura patted her daughter's back.

On Sarada's way to the Hokage building, she hastily tucked the scroll away in her side pouch. She lifted her hands to her headband and adjusted it, then her hair, and then flattened any hair that might have been astray. She thought about seeing the Hokage. She could not wait to see him. She and him have only managed to exchange glances for the last couple weeks. She hoped this was an opportunity in which they might actually say a word or two to each other. Sarada still felt silly some times when she realized how excited she would get just to see him or a clone of him wandering the village.

One time she was walking passed Ichiraku's and she caught his eye. She had guessed maybe him and Shikamaru were taking a break or something…. Both Sarada and the Hokage made eye contact. Sarada could swear she saw a lustful flash in his eyes. She smiled and blushed walking on her way. Another time she waited across the street from the Uzumaki home waiting on Boruto; so the two of them could go meet up with Kakashi and Konohamaru. A clone of the Hokage walked up from behind her, and he smirked down at her and in a quiet voice he told her _I miss you saying my name…_ and the clone hurried off to the front yard of the Hokage's home.

Sarada found it really hard some days to keep him out of her mind. She found that keeping busy with her Sharingan training and working with her mom it kept her busy enough to only get caught in lustful day dreams here and there…

Sarada hastily walked up the steps leading in to the hallway of the Hokage's office. As she got to the door of the office she took a deep breath and, in her head, told herself to calm down. It's not even likely that he would even make time for her, especially while he was working. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." the Hokage's drawn out bored voice called from across his office. Sarada smiled excitedly at that response. _If the Hokage is calling for some one to come in…that means that Shikamaru is not in the office..._ she thought as she reached out to open the office door. She entered the office and looked over at the Hokage. She slowly closed the door and looked around the dimly lit office.

"Oh. Sarada." The Hokage sat up slightly and stretched his arms out followed by an uncontrollable yawn. Sarada leaned her back against the door as she gave the office a look over to be sure they were the only two in the room. She moved a hand behind her back and clicked the lock on the door knob. _There is no way I am passing up a chance to be alone with him…_ Sarada made up her mind then and there.

"Hokage." Sarada tried to keep her voice from sounding too excited to see him. She started walking toward the Hokage's desk. She took in the sight of the curtains drawn on the windows overlooking the village. Sarada stood beside the desk and waited for the Hokage to say something. The Hokage smirked and glanced passed her at the door. _He knew…_ Sarada bit her lip.

"What brings you to my office, Sarada?" She eyes moved from the door to meet Sarada's eyes.

"Delivering a scroll…" Sarada said in a boring tone. "But… I noticed you are quite alone right now…" Sarada shrugged.

"mmhm.." the Hokage leaned back in his chair and dropped his hands to his lap. "Shikamaru is with Temari today. She just came from the sand village."

"Oh?" Sarada smirked.

"It has been a quiet day… Just me and the paperwork." The Hokage closed his eyes and laid his head back. "Boring…"

Sarada walked to his side and looked over his relaxed face, and her heart beat increased finding herself so close to him. She breathed in his scent, and every second she stood near him alone like this; she found herself growing braver and braver. She leaned over her and placed a hand on his chest. Her lips found his ear.

"I heard you missed me saying your name…" Sarada kissed his earlobe. Her hand could feel his heart beat beneath it. Naruto smirked at the boldness of Sarada. He turned his head slightly and opened his eyes.

"Oh yeah?" Naruto turned his head and stared up at the ceiling. He had a smile on his face.

Sarada stood up, and stepped back to his desk. She leaned against his desk looking over him as she leaned back in his chair. She loved how relaxed he always seemed to be whenever they were alone together. She bit her lip thinking that at any time some one could knock on the door. She tried to think quickly. She wanted as much time with him as they could steal. Sarada scooted her body on the desk until she was sitting on top with her hands cupping the edge of the desk, and her eyes still fixed on the Hokage. She leaned forward slightly.

"Naruto, I miss you." She lightly kicked her feet.

The Hokage lifted his head at Sarada saying his name. Both their eyes met and both of them felt the lust that they try to keep hidden when others are around. Sarada tried to keep her heart steady as they both looked deeply in to each other's eyes. She was amazed by the nerve she had when she was alone with the Hokage. She always was a fool around him, and especially when there were others around… but the more and more they found themselves alone, she found she was acting like a completely different person.

" _I bet you do, Sarada_." The Hokage sat up in his chair, and looked over her posture.

"I want to spend more time with you, Naruto…" Sarada tilted her head slightly to her shoulder, and her eyes trailed from his face to his hands. She tried not to get gloomy over the idea of never spending time with him anymore, but she suddenly felt her heart sink.

"You didn't come in here and lock my door just to get all sad, did you?" He smiled trying to cheer her up.

"I suppose not…" Sarada sighed. She hopped off his desk. As Sarada landed on her feet, Naruto stood up. He took her hands and lowered his lips to her ear this time.

"Tell me _Sarada_ …what do you want right now?" Naruto's lips moved to her neck. He brushed his lips teasingly against the sensitive skin of her neck. He parted his lips to kiss her neck softly. He took in the scent of her skin.

" _you, Naruto._ " Her words came out lustful and hushed.

"Hearing you say my name…" Naruto groaned against her neck. His hands moved from her hands, to her hips. He pulled her body against his. Sarada breathed in sharply at his words.

Naruto took a step toward her, and he slowly guided her body back toward the desk. He Kissed her lips, and parted his lips groaning against the pleasure of their bodies being so close again. Sarada tried to keep up with the Hokage's movements, and motions. She barely even realized he had positioned her body back in to sitting on the desk. One of his hands found her thigh, and the other on the small of her back. Their kissing continued to stay intense, and filled with both of them brushing their tongues against the others. Sarada moaned as quietly as she could into their kissing when she realized that Naruto's body was between her legs now. Sarada's hands tugged at the buttons on the Hokage's shirt.

"Damn… you feel so good…" Naruto pulled out of their kissing.

" _Naruto_ " Sarada's voice impatiently moaning for more from him.

Their bodies driving each other over the edge as they got lost in their longing for one another. Sarada's hands found his bare shoulders, as Naruto laid her down on the desk and thrusted his manhood into her body. They both shivered in pleasure as they reacquainted themselves with the feel of their bodies exploring one another and getting lost in the secret they both had with each other.

-3-

Sarada nervously scratched the side of her neck as she sat on the steps just outside the Hokage's building. It had been a couple days since she went to his office. The details of the visit to the Hokage's office still rang in her ears as she sat on the steps. She could still hear Naruto moaning her name, and her moaning his. She blushed staring at the ground thinking to herself about the details. She could not help it.

"Okay… I am here… Where is everyone else?" Boruto said sitting beside Sarada. Sarada jumped at the presence of Boruto.

"Uh. Sorry I scared you!" Boruto grinned at her. Sarada looked up at him. She saw the blue in his eyes. And the grin on his face, and it made her blush. She covered her face and cleared her throat.

"Are you okay?" Boruto turned his head slightly.

"Yes… Yes…" Sarada's heart pounded in her chest. She looked at Boruto's face she could see the Hokage in his face. She gulped down her embarrassment, and turned her head away from Boruto.

"You Sure?" Boruto sounded concerned.

"Fine. Yeah…" She forced out a " _heh"_

After a couple moments Mitsuki and Konohamaru showed up.

"I am not a part of you guys' missions anymore. I want you to know that from now on it is just you three. Mind the rank of command and remember everything you have been taught. The Hokage says he has something important to discuss with you three." Konohamaru turned on his heel to walk away, but then turned back around to Sarada, Boruto and Mitsuki.

"Boruto he is not just your dad, but the Hokage… respect him as your father and your Hokage…. Sarada… you have grown so much and became a model citizen… being Hokage is the perfect dream for you… and Mitsuki… Don't let these two divide the village." Konohamaru let out a forced laugh. Mitsuki sideways glanced at his teammates, and then looked at his Sensei. Boruto and Sarada both nodded. Konohamaru walked away quickly.

"Well… let's go then" Boruto jerked his head toward the stairs leading to the Hokage's office. Sarada's face got pale thinking about the Hokage's office and standing in there with other people after what her and the Hokage just did. Sarada looked at Mitsuki and then at Boruto.

"Awh yes… Team 7." Shikamaru came from the top of the steps and as he reached the bottom step. "You will have to come with me. We will walk and talk while we go meet with the Hokage. He is having a personal meeting right now. Come on. Follow me."

 _Phew…._ Sarada couldn't have been happier to see Shikamaru and avoiding the Hokage's office. She followed Shikamaru. She wondered where they were going. As she walked she glanced over at Boruto. Boruto caught her gaze, and smiled at her. She smiled back. She was glad that this time she did not see what she saw earlier in him. _How embarrassing_ she thought as she recalled seeing the Hokage's appearance in Boruto.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

As the three teammates followed Shikamaru they talked amongst themselves of what was going to happen. Boruto thought maybe they would be on some really lame Mission that for some reason the Hokage found important for them to do. Mitsuki speculated it maybe was not a mission but something about Sarada and her Sharingan. The idea of them meeting about the Uchiha had all three of them on edge. Sarada wondered why once again the attention was on her, without her being warned first. The idea of anything being about her was silly at this point, but she decided she better not rule that possibility out in her head as she walked through the village at the heel of the Hokage's advisor.

"Almost there" Shikamaru spoke calmly as they passed a number of shops, and a number of people looking at them as they walked. From just a couple shops up the street came a clone of the Hokage.

"They are up ahead. Can I take Sarada though?" The clone spoke to Shikamaru. Shikamaru nodded and stepped aside.

"Mitsuki and Boruto let's get going." Shikamaru motioned for them to hurry ahead.

"Hokage?" Sarada looked up at the clone.

"I imagine you three have been trying to figure out why exactly we are meeting like this…" The clone glanced around to see who was around them.

"Of course." Sarada half laughed. She looked around to see what the Hokage was looking for. Sarada turned her attention back to him after a moment of not really noticing anything out of the usual. The clone smiled down at her. He jerked his head toward the street behind him. Sarada had not ever remembered walking through this street before. It seemed more like an alley way. It was narrow and just the sort of place she would not want to find herself wandering down on her own. Both of them walked into the narrow way.

"What is going on Hokage?" Sarada reached her hand out to his arm. The clone gently placed his hand over hers, and gave her a warm smile.

"There is a lot to discuss. I just wanted to meet with you before you got to the meeting spot. We can go this way…"

As they walked, the both of them kept their hands at their sides. Sarada watched the clone walk and stayed at his heel. She wondered why she had to be pulled away from her team like this. At the end of the alleyway was Kakashi Sensei perched on a cement half wall. Sarada felt even more confused. She looked at Kakashi.

"You have been doing so well with your Sharingan, Sarada." The Hokage glanced at her, and then turned his attention to Kakashi.

"So quick at learning, much like your mom." Kakashi complimented Sarada.

"Uhm… Thank you…" Sarada felt lost.

"I assumed this was why you have been watching her training from a distance." Kakashi nodded.

"Why? What is going on?" Sarada butted in hoping for answers.

"Your father is here." The Clone spoke seriously and his tone gave off an air of distraction. The clone's thoughts seemed to be elsewhere at the moment.

"My dad?" Sarada asked unsure of what was going on even still.

"Yep. The Hokage and him are over in the abandoned field sparring while waiting for you and your teammates." Kakashi thought for a moment. "Come to think of it though… when were those two NOT sparring. It feels like they were always fighting and trying to outdo one another." Kakashi rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"And why is he here?" Sarada asked.

"Well… Your Sharingan Sarada." Kakashi spoke in matter of fact sort of way.

"I don't get it." Sarada looked and felt even more confused then when this conversation first started.

The clone of the Hokage placed a hand on Sarada's shoulder, and looked over Sarada's face. Sarada's eyes met his. Kakashi stood up and stretched his arms over his head and turned his back to the two as he gave into the feeling of the stretch.

"His hawk came last night" The clone hesitated for a moment trying to find a way to say what he needed to say.

"Come on then…" Kakashi turned around and jerked his head in the direction of the abandoned field.

"yeah..." The clone nodded, and removed his hand from Sarada's shoulder.

"And what did the hawk bring?" Sarada questioned the clone as they walked.

"He is requesting you…" The clone said in a hushed tone.

"Me?" Sarada mouthed in silence. The clone nodded.

"But why me?" Sarada questioned him as The clone looked to the sky and watched the cloud shift.

"You see I have had this feeling for weeks that something was going on with Sasuke…" The clone looked toward Kakashi wondering how much he could hear if the two behind him were speaking in hushed voices.

"Oh.." Sarada looked to Kakashi as well. She thought that she better not say anything about the secret that she and Hokage shared while Kakashi was anywhere near them, even if they were whispering.

"I sent word to him about a week ago, but as usual there was no response from him, but instead a note from Suigetsu last night." The clone took a deep breath. Sarada listened wanting to know more. It explained the distance between the two of them had been having the last couple of weeks. Sarada wondered what could possibly have given the Hokage that feeling he had about her dad.

"What did he say?" Sarada asked as the two of them turned the corner after Kakashi.

"It just said… _He is coming to the leaf._ " The clone stopped walking. He looked down at Sarada and their eyes met.

"But why?" Sarada still didn't understand a thing about this whole situation. "Why would he come here for me?"

Kakashi turned to Sarada and the clone. Sarada looked over at Kakashi, then back at the clone. As her eyes met the clone's again, he vanished. She felt disappointed that his clone jutsu would release right this moment. She glared into the absence of the clone. She turned to Kakashi.

"You will know soon enough, Sarada." Kakashi said. He pointed to the field across the walk way. "I have been instructed to stay here in case the Seventh needs me. Please go on ahead. I am sure your father has been waiting long enough."

Sarada nodded and walked passed Kakashi. She tried to keep her cool on her way up the grassy hill leading up the field. It had been a while since she felt irritation like this surface, and she was not looking forward to losing control of her temper. She looked up at the open field and saw Boruto and Mitsuki standing beside Shikamaru. The three of them facing the Hokage and her father. As she approached everyone she could hear the usual excitement in Boruto's voice to be faced with some one he admired, or looked up to in the slightest. The Hokage looked over at Sarada, which in turn had everyone glancing over at her. Sarada put her hands nervously together, and she looked at the Hokage, and then her dad.

"Shikamaru… Thank you." The Hokage nodded to him. Shikamaru stared at Sasuke for a moment trying to figure out if he should stay or not, but as instructed by the Hokage, turned on his heel and walked back toward the village.

"Interesting." Sasuke looked at Sarada and noticed the lack of surprise to see him. Boruto and Mitsuki were clearly surprised to see that is was Sasuke in the village. Sarada shifted on her feet and did not say anything to her dad, but instead looked into his dark eyes. She tried to think of why the Hokage would have a strange feeling about her dad, and what exactly that feeling could be about.

"Sarada, we need to talk." Sasuke took a step toward her. Sarada looked over at her teammates, and then at the Hokage. She bit the inside of her lip trying to keep her cool. She side stepped to her teammates. Boruto watched her, and noted the standoffish action. He thought Sarada would be happy to see her dad again. Boruto looked to the Hokage. The Hokage also watched Sarada's action. Sasuke looked to the Hokage.

"What did you tell her?" Sasuke's tone cold, and accusing.

"That you are here." The Hokage looked at Sasuke.

"Have you seen mom yet?" Sarada changed the subject from accusing the Hokage of anything to her mom.

"Not yet…Why didn't you tell her I was here, Hokage?" Sasuke looked toward the village.

"That is not the Hokage's job." Sarada spoke up feeling defiance surfacing. She looked at her dad trying to figure out his motives. The Hokage's eyes moved to Sasuke watching him. He didn't say anything. Boruto looked at Sarada puzzled. He wondered if that tone in her voice is the way he sounded when he talked to his father.

"But it is his job to… Privately tell you that I am here?" Sasuke's eyes met his daughters and he probed her emotions with the question. His eyes searched hers for the emotional attachment she had for the Hokage. Boruto studied the interactions of the Uchihas and his brow became furrowed.

"It is neither my job, but my courtesy to your daughter. She, unlike Sakura, is new to having her father in her life." The Hokage walked to the younger adults. He stepped behind Boruto so that he was closer to Sarada, and also facing Sasuke.

"Courtesy… of course, Naruto." Sasuke chuckled. Mitsuki and Boruto exchanged faces. Hardly anyone was so confident in themselves to just address the Hokage by his first name; Even if they had known him his whole life. They still had enough respect for the title, and maybe even the person wearing the cloak.

"You weren't even going to tell her you are here, were you?" Sarada took a small step back so that her and Boruto were standing side by side.

"I need to talk to you… what I have to say and do doesn't involve her." Sasuke stepped toward Sarada.

"What do you need to tell me?" Sarada put her hands at he sides, and her fingers curled in to fists.

"Send your teammates away." Sasuke smiled.

"Why can't they stay?" Sarada leaned just enough that her arm brushed against Boruto's.

"You are making this more difficult than it needs to be…" Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "I guess that is to be expected from anyone on Team 7." Sasuke looked around the field for a moment, and he looked annoyed at the Hokage.

"I suspect Kakashi is here somewhere too." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Naruto half smiled, and he placed his hands on the shoulder of both Mitsuki and Boruto. The boys looked over at the Hokage. Naruto told them to walk to the edge of the grass to give Sasuke some kind of privacy for the moment. Boruto started to say something, but Sarada elbowed him. Boruto mumbled " _fine_ " and the two walked off to the edge of the grass.

"Just get on with it Sasuke." The Hokage spoke impatiently. Sarada took a deep breath hearing the Hokage's impatience.

"I need your Sharingan, Sarada." Sasuke spoke irritably.

"Why?" Sarada glared at him.

"You two…" Sasuke growled. "I need your help. What do you think I need it for?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto. Sarada thought about that feeling Naruto said he had about her dad. She bit the inside of her lip waiting on more information.

"Is it related to the tech ninja?" the Hokage asked.

"Yes. Sarada just look at me, and trust me. I need a Sharingan that has not been tainted by destructive intent." Sasuke pulled from his cloak pocket a scroll, and tossed it to his daughter. Sarada caught it and unraveled it. It was a map of a tower. On the bottom of the map was a description that was written in recently. She looked over the words and thought carefully about what it meant.

"A mission?" the Hokage questioned Sasuke.

"Yes. What is wrong with everyone in this village? You guys think I am here to what? …kidnap my own kid?" Sasuke's voice accusing the Hokage again.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming then?"

"Why do you think?" Sasuke pointed to his forehead. "Rogue ninja, you idiot."

"Not good enough, Sasuke." The Hokage looked at the scroll Sarada was holding. "I let you in when you said you needed to speak with her, but to take her away… I should have known my gut feeling was right."

"Where is this tower?" Sarada asked.

"Unclaimed lands in the north west… it is a long journey…" Sasuke addressed his daughter, and then turned his attention to his old teammate. "…and I am not taking her. It is her choice. I need her Sharingan. She is the only one I can call on. You know it is not like I have a family of Uchiha to call on… you must how that goes, Uzumaki…" Sasuke huffed.

The Orange Hokage looked sternly at Sasuke. Sarada could feel the tension in the air when both family names were spoken about in the way that her dad mentioned them. Sarada shifted on her feet trying to decide what she should do. She looked over at her teammates, who were waiting on her. She looked over at her father.

 _I need to really think about this… really… Go on some crazy mission with my dad who I barely know. Naruto says he trusts my dad, but whenever they are around each other they are acting like this. Is Naruto just being protective of the village and the people in the village… or is there any suspicion of bad intentions. Oh brother…here we go… once again… my life was going great! Why? Why does all this stuff happen when I am happy… is there something out there working against my happiness. I mean sure my life was a little scattered, secret, forbidden…but I have been happy these last couple months. I even managed to get things sorted with my mom…_

Sarada's thoughts carried on. She got lost in thinking about things always working against her, and how coincidental it is that almost every time her misery is at its lowest is when it involves the mention or appearance of her father.

"Sarada…" The Hokage placed a hand on her shoulder. Sarada snapped out of her thoughts. "It is a lot to take in. I can see that."

Sarada glanced at the hand on her shoulder. She wanted so bad to turn to the Hokage and look deeply in to his eyes to find answers. She gulped down trying to subdue the feelings for the Hokage that were surfacing. She looked over at her dad.

"I can't just decide now. I need to talk to my team…" Sarada nodded to her mates, and then looked back at her dad, "and You need to see mom."

Sasuke closed his eyes in annoyance.

"You said you miss her…" Sarada felt tears creep into her eyes. She recalled the first time she met him. _How could he act so cold toward her?..._

Sasuke opened his eyes at her words. He could hear the emotion in her voice. The Hokage moved his hand from Sarada's shoulder, and motioned for Boruto and Mitsuki to return to them. Boruto and Mitsuki did not hesitate to return to Sarada's side.

"How about this… You go find Sakura… Tell her whatever you need to tell her… Let Sarada decide what she wants to do." The Hokage looked over Sasuke's expression.

"Fine…" Sasuke raised a hand to Hokage. "Sarada… It is important. You could help me take out the person behind these thieves of prowess. Do not let anyone here hold you back."

-3—

For Sarada it felt weird to even think about stepping foot on the Uzumaki property. Every time she was invited over by Boruto she would always have a reason or excuse out of it. She avoided it, or opted to wait outside when she needed to meet up for a mission or something. Tonight, seemed to be a different case. She got chills walking through the village thinking about what her dad was asking of her. She looked over at Boruto who was trying to understand what the Hokage was talking about. It had been about half and hour since they left the field. Sasuke was to meet with Sakura right now. Sarada was trying to imagine the look on her mom's face when she saw Sasuke. Sarada had to decide whether she wanted to commit to a mission with her dad. This, of course, was a huge decision, and she needed to think it through. She found herself being guided in to going back to the Hokage's home to talk as a team with Boruto and Mitsuki. The Hokage accompanied them as they made their way to the home.

As the Hokage, Mitsuki, and Boruto walked up the walkway to the home of the Uzumakis; Sarada froze at the edge of the yard. She got a chill on her arm thinking about being inside that home. _That is the Hokage's home…Naruto's home…_ Sarada bit the inside of her lip. She tried to think about why she was here… She had to focus now. She managed to pick up her feet and walk up the walkway.

As she walked in to the home she recalled the same feeling she had the first time she had been in the home. It was the same as she remembered it, except there were toys scattered around the home. The Hokage motioned for everyone to meet in his office down the hall.

"It's pretty serious if he is inviting us in here…" Boruto said sarcastically.

"This is serious, son." The Hokage led them in. "Sit down and let's talk about this."

Sarada looked around trying to think about anything but the sudden feeling of being _quite literally_ in the middle of the Hokage's personal life. She took a deep breath as she got the dizzying feeling that all she right now was Lady Hinata to burst through the door and make this feel even more awkward. It felt overwhelming… _her dad showing up… wanting her to go run off on a mission with him… being brought into the Uzumaki home… looking into the Hokage's eyes and trying not to lose her cool. Back to the same ol' Sarada that she used to be._

"It would seem that this is Sarada's decision." Mitsuki spoke up, which Sarada was thankful for as her thoughts were getting her all worked up again.

"What are you talking about? She is a part of our team. We should be telling her… "Boruto started to speak, and he caught his dad's eyes as he finished his thought. "…We want to help you make a decision. We are a team. Let's work this out…"

The Hokage smiled at his son. For a moment Sarada would not have known that was Boruto speaking because it sounded so selfless.

"But that is not our father calling on us to go… it is hers." Mitsuki looked at Boruto confused. "It is not like we have been given a mission from the Hokage."

The room fell silent at Mitsuki's words. Sarada thought to herself about her teammate's words. _I mean sure Mitsuki had a point. He wasn't being a jerk or anything. It was true… this was something coming from her family, it wasn't a ranked mission from the Hokage._ She looked down at her hands in her lap. She could see her hands trembling thinking about her options, her views of her teammates being split, and the thought still lingering in her mind that she was sitting in the Hokage's home. She could feel the eyes of the Hokage, Boruto and Mitsuki looking to her.

"Well… what if I did make it a mission?" The Hokage spoke as if he was in thought. Sarada looked up at the Hokage wide eyed.

"Yes! Then we have to!" Boruto made a fist in the air out of excitement. He grinned widely and Mitsuki nodded at the Hokage.

"I could not ask that of you, Hokage." Sarada bit the inside of her lip again. She could not ask that of anyone in this village. She herself didn't even know what she was to do.

"You know how Shikamaru is. He is all about Strategies. We met before we called on you guys. Shikamaru thought of as many outcomes as he could." The Hokage took a deep breath. "We concluded that if your father was looking to take you from the village there had to be conditions… terms… I sent a clone to Lady Hinata and the clone that met with you in the alleyway had just been with Sakura… Your mom."

A foxlike grin crossed the Hokage's face. Sarada could not help but let a smile cross her face seeing his grin. She hoped the warmth in her cheeks was not showing.

"But you told my dad that she didn't know?" Sarada mentioned as she tried to keep her attention off the look on the Hokage's face.

"Did you really think Shikamaru and I would just let him come through the Leaf making demands without telling Sakura he was here?"

The Hokage rubbed the back of his head, "She would kill me!"

"So… It is a mission!?" Boruto's voice chimed in, in its usual happy way when something was going his way, or in his favor. Boruto grinned at his dad waiting for a reply.

"If Sarada is okay with it being a mission then it is an official B-Rank mission." The Hokage was now looking at his son.

"B-Rank? Like spying and assassinations?" Mitsuki looked at the Hokage with a hint of confusion in his voice.

The Hokage waved at hand at Mitsuki's words, "Not every B-Rank mission is going to have all that, but given that we do not know all the details of the mission, Shikamaru and I have special instructions for the three of you. On top of assisting Sasuke… We want intel on what Sasuke is doing, and who he is up against."

Sarada's mind was swimming with ideas… _the Hokage and Lady Hinata would send their son on a mission like this and label it a mission to make it official…just for one girl in the village who has daddy issues… Boruto and Mitsuki would go through with this for her…_ Sarada thought about everything that she was hearing. She could not understand why this was happening to her again. She felt torn about what she should do. She wanted to help her dad. He seemed like he was doing something that could help other ninja across the land. She felt like she didn't want to help him, because well…When did he ever come to her aid when she needed a father in her life… _where was he when I needed him…_

Sarada lowered her head to her hands and closed her eyes as she felt another dizzying feeling. She pushed her glasses up on her head band and buried her face in her hands.

"Sarada…" Mitsuki looked over at her.

"Hey… Sarada!" Boruto turned to her, and put a hand on her arm.

The Hokage stood up and knelt in front of Sarada. He looked up at her, and he recalled the last time she was overwhelmed over her father. He wondered if she activated her Sharingan again. He looked at the rest of Team 7. He jerked his head slightly to the door, silently telling them to leave the room. Boruto did not question his father like he normally would. Both Mitsuki and Boruto left he room and shut the door behind them. Naruto bit his lip looking up at the young Uchiha.

"Sarada… it's a lot to take in, I know…" His voice quiet, and comforting.

"Hokage…" Sarada's shaky voice spoke from behind her hands.

"Sh… Don't worry about saying anything right now." The Seventh placed a hand on Sarada's knee and his thumb caressed the curve of her leg that led to her inner leg. Sarada slowly lowered her fingers from her eyes and looked down into the Hokage's eyes. For a few moments they sat silently looking into one another's eyes.

"Why would you make Boruto go?" Sarada stared wide eyed at the Hokage. To the Hokage's relief there was no Sharingan looking back at him. Naruto half smiled. Sarada felt confused by his smile.

" _Because I can't_." The Hokage blinked his eyes and Sarada could see the glassy look in his eyes. _He has tears in his eyes…_

"Naruto…" Sarada said in a hushed tone. "How did you know I was going to go?"

Naruto's smile softened, and he blinked his eyes again, and this time tear drops collected in the corner of his eyes. Sarada's hands lowered further from her face, and one hand found his, and held his fingers comfortingly. She could see the look on his face. She didn't know how he knew, because she herself didn't quite know herself. The Hokage took a deep breath, and tears trailed down his face. He lowered his head, and with his free hand he wiped the tears from his eyes.

Sarada looked over the Seventh's body posture, and thought about how well planned and prepped the Hokage had been today. She put a hand on his head, and caressed his short blond hair.

"You were going to talk me into it, weren't you?" Sarada's voice crackling as she herself was now fighting back tears in her eyes. Her hand moved from his hair as the Hokage looked back up at Sarada. He nodded, and gulped down the urge to whimper.

"But why?" Sarada looked over his face wondering why he would send her off like that.

Naruto didn't reply right away. He moved his hand from her leg. He sat on his feet, and put his hands on his legs. He looked into her eyes. Sarada felt like he is looking for something. She could feel something was different. She bit her lip waiting for his words.

Naruto's eyes lowered and found focus on Sarada's hands as they messed with the hem on her khaki shorts.

"Sarada you are very skilled, and are very smart." He looked up into her eyes. "You do not need me to tell you yet again, how important family is. Sure, your father may have his reasons for not being here for you… but in his own strange way he is reaching out to you now. Your childhood has come to an end. You have learned so much from us here in the village."

Sarada saw tears forming in the Hokage's eyes again.

"You should go with him, and try and learn from him. He is a selfish, cocky bastard… but he is my best friend… I wouldn't have believed he would ever walk in to this village requesting you to accompany him, unless he felt something that day you two met for the first time." Naruto wanted to say more, but he was feeling his heart weighing down on the other things he was trying to work himself up to say.

Sarada's fingers continued to pick at the hem of her shorts, and she lowered her eyes to her legs as she tried to think of what she should say. This moment was making her recall the first and second times she had ever met alone with the Hokage. She recalled him mentioning the importance of family… how he grew up without his family… how he wanted to be there for Sarada whenever she needed him. She closed her eyes feeling hear emotions for the Hokage build up in her as she recalled the scent of his skin, the way he smirked at her… the way he told her to call him by his name… Sarada's eyes shut tighter as she brought her hands to her face again.

The Hokage moved to sit beside Sarada. His body was turned enough that he could comfortably wrap an arm around her. He leaned his body in against hers, and brushed his nose against her earlobe. The warmth of his breath danced along her ear and jawline. Sarada lightly turned her head to encourage the Hokage to continue the small intimate gesture. Sarada couldn't think of anything to say. She didn't want to say anything else.

"I will miss every moment we have had alone with each other" The Hokage whispered into her ear. His lips brushed the curve of her ear lobe.

"Naruto…" Sarada breathed; her voice filled with emotion.

"Please Sarada…"

Sarada's fingers rubbed the tears from her eyes. She could not hold back the tears as Naruto's voice was so heartfelt and clearly expressing how close the two of them had become. Sarada whimpered trying to gather her thoughts and come up with something to say. She turned her head to Naruto. Both of them looked into each other's eyes. Sarada wanted to tell him that she didn't want to go because she didn't want to be without him. She wanted to tell him, _why can't you just make a clone to go with us._ She parted her lips to try and get out the words she wanted to say.

"I will go," Sarada turned her eyes to the desk in front of her. She backed out of telling him what was on her heart. There was a soft smile on Naruto's face as he moved her arm from around Sarada. He bit his bottom lip as he turned his attention to his desk too.

There was a moment or two while neither of them said a word to each other. Naruto could tell there was more to what Sarada wanted to say, but he didn't pry. He too had a thing or two things he still wanted to tell her, but he himself could not bring himself to say them. He knew what he had to say would break her heart. He bit the inside of his bottom lip hard as he tried to regain his composure.

-3—

Meeting Sasuke back on the abandoned field was something that Sarada, and Naruto were not looking forward to, but Mitsuki and Boruto seemed intrigued by the idea of this mission. Hinata and Himawari took an extra ten minutes giving Boruto affection and love. Boruto joked that he had enough hugs from them to last the whole trip. Sarada watched as Sakura told Sasuke a long list of things she expects from this mission, and one of those things was that her daughter returns to the village safely. Sakura bowed her head with a blush to Sasuke, and turned to her daughter. Sarada listened to her mom talk about old Team 7, and being safe, and remember all her Medical Ninja training…and a bunch of other very worrisome, and motherly things. The Hokage ruffled his son's hair and gave him a fist bump. Boruto grinned brightly at his dad. Boruto was so happy to see his dad trusting him on such a mission as this one.

"Sarada… Before you go… Please take this note… it is for you… please when your find camp and after everything settles down…when you can steal away a moment or two… read it… Please… don't let anyone get a hold of it." The Hokage spoke quietly to Sarada, and tried his best to pass on the note without anyone catching on.

"Yes Hokage." Sarada Nodded, and tucked the note into her head band. As Sarada turned on her heel to walk to walk to her father and other teammates; she heard the Hokage "psst" to her. Sarada looked over at him.

He smirked: "Thank You."

The smile on Sarada's face was a bittersweet one, that was accompanied by tears. The Hokage returned the same smile. He took a long deep breath as he turned to Sasuke who was turning to get Sakura off his arm. Sakura was asking him for one more hug.

"Sasuke." Naruto looked the man in the eyes and with the most serious face he had ever name gave Sasuke one request. "Bring Team 7 back safely."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. The only reason he even let Boruto and Mitsuki come was because it was the only way Sarada would go, the only way Sakura would let Sarada go, and the only way the Orange Hokage would let Sarada go. Naruto turned to Himawari, and Hinata. He glanced back at Boruto, Mitsuki, and Sarada. The three young adults turned to Sasuke and Sasuke, already irritated with his situation, led them out of the village.

-3-

Travelling with the three younger ninjas was going to prove to be a feat for Sasuke. He felt a twinge in his eyebrow every time Boruto started going off on a rant. Sasuke wondered to himself if this was an Uzumaki trait… That there has to always be one big mouth that just doesn't know when to shut their mouths. Sasuke thought that Mitsuki was not so bad to have around, aside from the Orochimaru vibes that he gave off. Then there was Sarada. He could feel there was something off with her. He expected her to ask him questions, and possibly irritate him as well… but she stayed quiet most of the time they travelled. She spoke when spoken to, and she threatened Boruto at least twice about being louder than he needed to be. Sasuke could tell that Boruto and Sarada had grown closer since the last time he had seen the two of them together.

Sarada felt a gloom over her as she instinctively followed the person in front of her. It seemed second nature to her. Mission after mission she would make way through the trees and roads all around the Hidden Leaf. Sarada's heart felt heavy as she thought about the Hokage, and every moment she had had with him. Her eyes stayed focused on the trail ahead of her, but her heart was aching thinking about when the next time she would find herself in the leaf.

"The sun's low." Mitsuki stated as he could tell the pace of travelling was slowing.

"We still have light." Sasuke pushed them on.

They continued moving on their way till the sun was barely peaking in the horizon. Boruto groaned holding his stomach, and realizing just how hungry he was, because he refused rations so they could spend less time on breaks. Sarada had warned him he would be starving, but Boruto waved his hand at her.

"We will rest here… As soon as there is light in the morning we will be on our way." Sasuke instructed the three with him.

As everyone set up their own little space to sleep, Sarada looked at her father. He hadn't tried to talk to her at all as they travelled. Sasuke made eye contact with her, and Sarada lowered her head. She wondered how pissed he was that Boruto and Mitsuki were there with them.

"Sarada." Sasuke walked to his daughter.

"Yeah." Sarada took off her backpack and started making herself seem busy, now that her father was near her.

"If you need the scroll for this _mission_ just ask for it." Sasuke watched as Sarada removed her small sleeping bag.

"Sure, okay." Sarada glanced over at her father, and then turned her attention back to getting her sleeping spot ready.

"...and.." Sasuke was never good with the small talk, or the thanking of people… "Thank you for doing this."

"Well… It is like you told Nanadaime: _you need my Sharingan. I am the only one you can call on and it is not like you have a family of Uchiha to call on…_ " Sarada tried her best to recall his exact words, and sound as in control of her emotions as possible.

The truth be told Sarada was not feeling all that great about being on this mission now that it sank in that she would be going months, possibly, without seeing the Hokage. She thought about her mom, and what she was thinking about this mission. She realized amidst everything happening she did not really get a chance to have a heart to heart talk with her mom. She listened to her mom tell her how she was wrong to try and keep Sarada from her father in the past, but she just didn't know what to say or do when it came to him. She told Sarada how this might be a good experience for Sasuke to be around other people. Sarada told her mom that Boruto would be the limit for her father. Sakura reassured her daughter _If your father has gone all these years without killing our Seventh… I am sure Boruto is fine._

Sasuke watched his daughter for a moment more and then turned away without saying another word. He was not going to engage in that. He felt irritation that there was so much hostility over this whole situation.

Boruto and Sarada passed around some rations, and Mitsuki made sure everyone had plenty of water. Boruto tried to engage Sasuke in conversation, but every attempt at getting him to open up resulted in short to the point answers that gave off an air of _don't you dare dig deeper._

"Maybe we should get rest to be sure we are ready for the morning" Sarada suggested. She could tell her dad was not the talking type. She remembered how she all to often would choose not to engage in conversation, but instead listen to everything being said. She used to spend a lot of time observing. She could tell her father was trying to figure the three of them out.

"Rest. Right!" Boruto nodded, and yawned loudly. Sarada elbowed Boruto in the ribs as Boruto's arm stretched over his head. He let out a yelp.

"Oops. Sorry. I didn't realize you were so close." She grinned. Boruto let out a _heh-heh-heh._ Mitsuki let a small smile cross his lips. He moved to his spot where hew as sleeping. He glanced over at the older Uchiha. Mitsuki still found himself fascinated by the Uchiha's prowess. The older Uchiha let a faint smug expression creep on his face.

"I will keep watch." Sasuke noted as he stood to his feet and walked away to make a perimeter check.

"Of course, he is." Boruto shook his head.

"Don't waste your sarcasm on him." Sarada crawled in to her sleeping bag. She actually was feeling pretty exhausted. She had not realized just how much ground they covered in the last couple hours until now. Her feet felt sore, and her eyelids heavy.

"No sneaking off." Mitsuki warned Boruto as all three of them laid their heads down.

"Sneaking off? I wouldn't do that." He chuckled.

"But your clones would. No clones either." Sarada chimed in.

"You guys think you're so clever." Boruto groaned that both his teammates were picking on him. Sarada laughed, and then yawned sleepily.

She turned on her back when she realized her headband was still on. She felt silly as the knot in the back dug uncomfortably into her head. She lifted her head, and untied it. As she pulled the headband down her face, a piece of paper fell on her face. She got startled thinking it was a bug. She grabbed at the thing tickling her face when she realized it was a note.

She pushed her head band away. She rolled over so her back was to her teammates. She lifted the sleeping bag over her ears, and covered her face as much as she could. She brought the paper to her lips, and kissed the paper softly as she said " _Naruto"_ as quietly as she possibly could. Her lips brushed the paper, and she found there was a faint scent on the page. She smiled knowing right away it was the faint scent of the Hokage's favorite food, Ramen.

She knew it was much too dark to try and read the note, especially with her teammates around. She told herself she would just have to get to it in the morning. As she closed her eyes she breathed in any scents she could get off the paper that was lightly pressed to her lips. After a moment she took the paper and buried it deeply into her shorts pocket and told herself that first thing in the morning she would find a way to read the note.

-3-

The next day came all too quickly for Sarada. She groaned miserably realizing her dream was just that; a dream. She rubbed her eyes feeling for her glasses and headband. She hastily put them on as she sat up. She slowly crawled form her sleeping bag and started putting everything away. She glanced around to see her teammates still very much asleep. She looked across the way to see her Father slouched with he back to her. She wondered if he was asleep.

She packed up her backpack and looked to her father again. He was still in the same position so she could only assume he was asleep or concentrating on something. Sarada reached in to her pocket and pulled out her note. It was a little more worn from spending the night in her pocket. She bit her lip unfolding it and finding the Hokage's handwriting on the page. She began to read:

 _Sarada,  
I need to tell you something that I just could not bring myself to say as you and I sat in my home the other night. Please give my words thought, and do not harbor ill feelings or emotion toward me. This has been hard on me too.  
There was another reason for you to go on with your father, and I knew the only thing that would work for everyone was to make it a team mission…_

 _I know how you might take this so take a deep breath and try and keep a clear mind._

 _By taking this mission I want you to move on. I want you to clear your mind of thoughts of me. It pains me to request such a thing from you, but it should be done. You know there is so much in this world for you to explore… there are so many people you can meet, and grow close to… You deserve some one that can give you their hearts entirely._

 _I have grown to think about you in free time. My mind has drifted from work to daydreams in which you and I find ourselves alone… the scent of your skin filling my senses as if you were here with me. I find myself biting on my lip hearing you say 'Hokage', or calling me by name. I never thought I would find someone saying my name as arousing as I do when you say it._

 _I hope you can understand the dilemma we keep finding ourselves in. You are a very smart person, and I am sure I do not need to express the consequences of our actions if anyone is to find out of how close we have become._

 _I will miss the way you have opened up to me, more than anything. It will be painful I know. Your heart must already be in pieces. I want to be there in person to pick up those pieces, but I can't._

 _Your_ _Hokage,  
Naruto Uzumaki _

_I look forward to you all returning safely._

Tears fell from Sarada's face and unto the note as she finished reading the last part of the note.

 **!Fin!**

 **A/N:**

 **Don't hate me for ending it like that. Gosh… I hated ending this!  
I plan on writing some NaruSara oneshots in the future.  
THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone that has favorited and followed me! You guys kept me going, and I probably could have done like 50 more chapters of this one- I felt this fanfiction might have overstayed it's welcome ONLY because I am not used to writing long stories like this!**

 **Thanks again guys! You are the best!**


End file.
